


Reader X Various

by Winibie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Character Death, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Muteness, Pregnancy, Romance, Shyness, Valentine's Day Fluff, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winibie/pseuds/Winibie
Summary: This is a collection of Reader X Various people from different medias and fandoms.I accept requests.





	1. Gundam Tanaka X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam agreed with your statement, but no one else did, Nagito had even flat out said that Gundam was the killer. Your eyes began welling up with tears, “No…” You mumbled hoarsely, your love just stood there silently as tears raced down your cheeks, “Gundam isn’t the killer! He can’t be! Why should we trust Nagito who's done nothing but mess with us this entire time we’ve been on this island?” You shouted at all of them. 
> 
> Why does everyone believe he's the killer?

Nekomaru Nidai’s body had just been discovered, even though he had been turned into a robot, it wasn’t impossible for him to die. He was in pieces, his arm,leg and head were detached from his body, and it looks like he’d been beaten with a heavy unidentified object. Who could be so heartless, Nekomaru had just come back to the group, and now here he was, lying on the floor as a heap of metal. 

You glanced over at Akane who looked like she would break down at any given moment. After all, her and Nekomaru were really close, he had even stepped in front of a bazooka for her, not one, but twice. The bazooka was what caused him to be turned into a robot to save his life, he was definitely what could be known as, a true friend. 

You were all waiting for the boys to show up when Akane started freaking out about a ringing sound that wouldn’t go away, but no one else heard. Finally giving in to her complaints you went with Hajime and Chiaki to figure out just what this singing sound was. 

It turned out to be the phone, and after Hajime got off the phone with Fuyuhiko, he informed the two of you what was going on from Strawberry House. Apparently the killer had broken not only the door into Strawberry Tower, that was chained closed from Grape Tower, but they had also broken the elevator. This left the boys without a way over to the Grape House, which also meant you wouldn’t get to see Gundam, your lover, until either Soda fixed the elevator, or until the class trial. 

You sighed sadly, to which Hajime noticed, “Don’t worry (Y/n), we’ll find out who killed Nekomaru! Especially with your help, since you’re the Ultimate Overachiever.” Hajime said encouragingly. You instantly felt terrible for being upset over missing Gundam when there were more important things going on. Like the death of your friend.

“You’re right Hajime! Let’s keep searching for clues!” You said as you quickly went back to Grape Tower, where Nekomaru and Akane were. After a little while you went back upstairs to talk to Chiaki, and suddenly, Nagito was there? 

You were confused, he’d been in the Strawberry House with the rest of the boys, excluding Hajime, and now all of a sudden he was standing in the Grape Lounge. Somehow he’d gotten over here, even though the elevator was broken, maybe that meant he was the killer, and that’s how he knew how to get over to the Grape House. 

After things had been solved, sort of, with Nagito, you went back downstairs and ran right into Gundam. “Gundam! How’d you get over here?” You asked as you placed a hand on his arm, he began speaking but was interrupted by Soda, “It’s all thanks to me! I’m the one who fixed the elevator!” He said. 

The entire investigation was confusing, the killer had gone to great lengths to kill Nekomaru and hide their tracks, you investigated as best you could, but there wasn’t much to go on. “My Dark Queen.” Gundam said softly, pulling you close to him by your waist, you squeaked and a bright red blush covered your cheeks. “G-Gundam! I have to get back to finding clues before the class trial.” You said, placing a hand on his cheek and caressing his face slightly, he blushed and hid his face with his scarf while letting you go. Just as Monokuma popped up announcing it was time for the class trial. 

You knew you would figure out who the killer was, eventually, for an Ultimate Overachiever, you always did your best, because failure was never an option. 

As you made your way inside the Monokuma Rock that had broken through the floor Akane rushed off inside, shouting about how she would personally kill whoever killed Nekomaru. You sighed, “I don’t even know who it is…” You mumbled. “How interesting! If you can kill me, you’re welcome to try! Try stabbing your sword through my very heart!” Gundam shouted, you gasped and jabbed him in the side with your finger, “Don’t say things like that! I don’t want you to die!” You said. 

“S-sorry my Dark Queen.” He said as he grabbed your hand and walked inside Monokuma Rock. 

Hajime stares at Gundam, “Gundam...There’s something I want to ask you.” He said and your heart was beginning to pick up speed. Hajime asked him why he could hear the alarms if he was in a deluxe room, when no one else who was in a deluxe room could hear it. “M-maybe he was using the washroom! Don’t even think my love is the murderer you-you...Teen without a talent!” You shouted at Hajime. 

Gundam agreed with your statement, but no one else did, Nagito had even flat out said that Gundam was the killer. Your eyes began welling up with tears, “No…” You mumbled hoarsely, your love just stood there silently as tears raced down your cheeks, “Gundam isn’t the killer! He can’t be! Why should we trust Nagito who's done nothing but mess with us this entire time we’ve been on this island?” You shouted at all of them. 

The arguing continued to go back and forth between everyone until Gundam became angry and Hajime said that with his four Dark Devas of Destruction, he could push the back of Nekomaru’s neck where his good night button was. 

“It appears I’ve obtained a one way ticket to hell.” Gundam said, he seemed to be giving up, “Gundam….Please tell me it’s not true...There’s no way you would kill Nekomaru right? Answer me!” You shouted at him desperately. 

“My beloved, deadly foes! Let the voting time begin!” He shouted, you refused to vote for him and instead voted for yourself, but Gundam was still convicted because of majority vote. 

The weapon was the pillar, Strawberry House was on top of Grape House, the towers were one big elevator, the Ultimate Weapon, Nekomaru was hung upside down and fell to his death, and the killer was…

Gundam Tanaka.

“Why did you kill him? You said...That we’d make it out of here together, you and I...So why? Why did you kill Nekomaru?!” You sobbed. “My Dark Queen, life is pointless if you surrender to your death before fate has been decided. I have betrayed you....I am sorry for causing you so much pain my beloved. Maybe we shall meet again one day in hell.” Gundam said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

You hugged him tightly, “Please don’t go Gundam, I love you, I don’t want to be here by myself.” You sobbed into his chest. “I love you too, but it is time for me to go. Goodbye.” He said as he placed a small kiss on your forehead before being taken away by Monokuma.

Now you were all alone.


	2. Umehito Nekozawa X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We could put curses on the cookies and hand them out to uns-” You cut him off with another boop to his nose, “No Nekozawa-Senpai we are not putting curses on people we are making cookies.” You said and began going around the room shutting the blinds and diming the lights a bit so it wasn’t bright but you were still able to see.
> 
> “What are you doing (y/n)-Chan?” He asked confused as his eyes followed you around the room, “Making it so you can take your cloak and wig off silly.” You said and went to look for the things you would need to start baking. He stopped and stared at you even though you weren’t paying attention, you had done that for him?

“Kirimi-Chan!” You called as you chased her into the Nekozawa household, both yours and the Nekozawa’s family would often do business together which caused you to become friends with not only Umehito but his younger sister Kirimi also. You were a year younger than her older brother Umehito and didn’t get to see him much around school anymore. 

“Kirimi-Chan where did you go?” You called as a small smile played on your lips, you hung her backpack up on the hook and took off your shoes, you often went home with Kirimi to watch over her and read her some of her shoujo manga that she had for some reason fallen in love with. 

Little did you know a certain blond cloaked male had slowly made his way over to you, letting out a small and creepy laugh as he neared before placing a hand on your shoulder causing you to jump and let out a small screech. You turned around and immediately began to calm down as you placed a hand over your rapidly beating heart, “Nekozawa-Senpai! You scared me!” You said as a small blush covered your cheeks. 

“I’m sorry (y/n)-Chan...” Umehito said quietly, he went to turn around when a certain little blonde girl ran up and hugged him around the legs causing him to stumble forward a bit and knock into you, taking you both to the floor. His blue eyes widened, taking notice of the position you both were in, you laying on the floor as he hovered over you as both of his arms were on either side of your head to support his weight. 

You blushed a dark crimson colour as you looked up into his eyes, you both were frozen for a moment, staring at each other in silence until Kirimi began to speak, “Big brother?” She asked as she smiled at the two of you. Umehito’s eyes widened once again as he quickly got up off of you and held out a hand to help you up, “I’m very sorry (y/n)-Chan.” He said as you gently took his hand and he helped you up.

“It’s alright.” You said and smiled at him before turning your attention to Kirimi and giggling softly, “Kirimi.” You said and shook your head slightly. Kirimi giggled and hugged Umehito, “Big brother!” She cheered as he lifted her up gently and hugged her, “Kirimi! Welcome home!” He said with a big smile on his pale face.

You smiled at the two of them, glad that Tamaki Suoh and his friends at your school had helped Umehito and Kirimi become closer and that Kirimi was no longer scared of her big brother. 

Umehito gently set Kirimi back onto the floor as a maid came and took her to her room saying to you both that it was time for Kirimi to take a nap after all the fun she had today. You waved to Kirimi as she was taken to her room and glanced over at Umehito who was looking at you, he blushed when you both made eye contact and quickly looked away.

“Well...I guess I could head home now..” You said and went towards the door to leave, Umehito followed you and you turned around to look at him, “Hmm?” You asked him and he lifted his hand that had the Beelzenef puppet on it, “You could stay for awhile with me and Beelzenef if you want to.” He said and looked away from you as a small blush covered his cheeks.

“You want me to stay?” You asked quietly, he gave a small nod, “Okay. What would you like to do?” You asked as you hung your own backpack on a hook and turned back towards him. “Cast black magic and curses on unsuspecting beings.” He said creepily, you gave him a stern look and booped his nose, “How about we make some cookies?” You asked and went towards the Nekozawa family kitchen with Umehito slowly following you.

“We could put curses on the cookies and hand them out to uns-” You cut him off with another boop to his nose, “No Nekozawa-Senpai we are not putting curses on people we are making cookies.” You said and began going around the room shutting the blinds and diming the lights a bit so it wasn’t bright but you were still able to see.

“What are you doing (y/n)-Chan?” He asked confused as his eyes followed you around the room, “Making it so you can take your cloak and wig off silly.” You said and went to look for the things you would need to start baking. He stopped and stared at you even though you weren’t paying attention, you had done that for him? 

He sighed and took his wig and cloak off, neatly folding his cloak and placing it on a kitchen chair with the wig on top he turned to you, a small blush on his cheeks, “I-I’ve never made cookies before..” He said quietly. You turned towards him and giggled, “It’s okay we’ll do it together okay? Now wash your hands and we’ll start by making the dough.” You said and washed your own hands as he did the same.

A couple of hours had passed and you had successfully burned one batch of cookies and made one semi good batch. You grinned up at Umehito as he looked down at you and smiled before you both high fived, “We did it!” You cheered as you pulled the new and final batch of cookies out of the oven and placed them on the counter. 

Umehito watched you carefully take the cookies out of the oven and place them on the counter before going over to the bowl that still had a bit of leftover dough in it, sticking your finger in it and then lifting your finger that was covered in cookie dough and sticking it in your mouth. He blushed once again, he had had a crush on your for awhile but was unable to tell you out of shyness and because he thought that you would never return his feelings.

You hopped up onto the counter and held out the bowl to him, “Do you want some?” You asked, your big (e/c) eyes staring up into his light blue ones. He shook his head as he grabbed some of the dishes you two had used and placed them in the sink. “Come here.” You said, although it sounded more like a question. His head shot up at your voice and he turned it to look at you, you were blushing a bright pink colour as you motioned for him to come closer. 

He hesitantly moved a bit closer to you, only a couple of steps, “Closer.” You said as you motioned for him to come closer still. He moved closer once again so he was a little ways away from you and you continued to motion for him to come closer, he stopped in front of your legs, “Is this c-close enough?” He asked you as he looked down at you.

The sleeves of the yellow girls uniform you wore were rolled up and your (h/l) (h/c) was pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of your face, your big (e/c) eyes looked up into his own as you gently reached out and took hold of his jacket, pulling him even closer so that he now stood in between your legs. 

“I think I like you this close.” You said as a dark blush covered your cheeks, his own cheeks were about the same shade as yours now, he looked away from you “Are you sure?” He began to ask but stopped when he felt something cold touch his cheek and heard you giggle. “Huh?” He said as he lifted his hand to his cheek, pulling it away slowly he saw that you had wiped some cookie dough onto it. 

He looked back down at you and smiled slightly, letting out a small chuckle he dipped his own finger into the bowl of leftover cookie dough and then wiped some onto your own cheek. You giggled some more and gently wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled his body even closer to your own. Leaning your head up slightly you kissed him on the cheek where you had previously wiped cookie dough. “Mmm..” You sighed.

He blushed even more as his now wide eyes looked down at you and how close the two of you were. “Are you okay?” You asked him and began to pull away from him but stopped when you felt his hands on your waist. “(y/n)...” He said as he leaned down so that his lips barely brushed against your own, “I really like you…” He said quietly. 

“I really like you too Nekozawa-Senpai.” You said and leaned forwards to press your lips against his, after a couple of minutes he pulled away with a big smile that mirrored your own, “Call me Umehito.” He said as he quickly kissed you again before beginning to pull away and take the bowl of cookie dough with him. You pouted slightly and hopped off the counter to help him clean up the mess you two had made.

It didn’t take long for the two of you to finish cleaning up the kitchen, Umehito went to put his wig and cloak back on but stopped when he felt your arms around him, hugging him from behind. “Huh?” He said and slowly turned around in your arms and returned the the hug, looking down at you with a gentle smile. 

“(y/n)...Would you...go out with me?” He asked quietly as a blush lightly dusted his cheeks, you giggled and looked up at him. “Of course I will Umehito.” You said and nuzzled your face into his chest. 

“Thank you.” He said as he kissed the top of your head. “For what?” You asked as you continued to nuzzle his chest. 

“For being the light in my life.” He said.


	3. Severus Snape X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And though with your best efforts, as much as you tried to keep your feelings at bay, and forget about them, you couldn’t deny your love for the potions professor. 
> 
> You decided to finally confess your feelings to him, even though you knew he didn’t feel the same way about you, and it would most likely ruin the friendship you’d worked so hard to rebuild after all this time. You had to do it.

The two of you had first met at the age of eleven, both being sorted into Slytherin house and sitting side by side at the dining table. You instantly started up a conversation with him, talking about how excited you were to finally be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and how both of your parents had told you stories about how they had met at Hogwarts and all the interesting and hilarious things they’d done during their years as students. Severus, or the gothic looking boy as you called him in your head, seemed completely uninterested in your conversation and was hardly speaking to you at all. Instead his eyes were focused on a certain red haired girl who had been sorted into Gryffindor. 

“I’m (y/n) (y/l/n) by the way, what’s your name?”You asked him, “Hm?”He said, finally looking away from the Gryffindor table and turning to look at you, his obsidian eyes staring into your (e/c) eyes, with an almost bored, yet not particularly rude expression. It didn’t seem like he’d even heard anything you’d said, so you decided to repeat it. “Snape, Severus Snape.” He said, before turning his head away from you again and back to the red haired girl. 

You turned your head to look in the same direction he was, “Why are you staring at that girl? Isn’t that a little weird?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. His pale face instantly turned a dark crimson and he quickly turned his attention to the food on the table. “I-I wasn’t staring. And for your information, she’s my friend.” He said. You didn’t talk for the rest of the meal after that. 

Over the years you’d actually grown quite close to the gothic looking boy named Severus Snape, although nowhere near as close to him as Lily Evans was. You could tell, even if he had never said anything to you or anyone else, that he loved Lily Evans, but she didn’t love him back. Instead she fell for another boy, James Potter, a Gryffindor just like her. Not only was he technically Severus’s rival since they both liked the same girl, he was also his bully. Every single day, James never failed at humiliating or hurting Severus. 

One time you’d tried to stop him, but that had only made Severus mad at you, he screamed at you to leave him alone and told you that he didn’t need yours, or anyone else’s help. From then on you silently watched as the boy you’d grown to love, grew farther and farther apart from you, until you both graduated from Hogwarts, and you no longer saw him. 

You hadn’t seen or heard from Severus since you both graduated, that is, until you read about Lily and James Potter’s murder, and knew that Severus would be crushed. Even if over time he’d ever managed to get over her, learning of her death would break him. A couple years after that you decided to enroll at Hogwarts as a teacher, and were surprised to actually be hired. Many witches and wizards wanted to teach at Hogwarts, and it was highly prestigious school, therefore making it important when someone actually did get hired. 

You would be teaching Herbology, along with Alchemy, Alchemy was only running if enough students choose it, and luckily this year it would be running. Your first day as a teacher at Hogwarts was hard, to say the least. Not only were you new to teaching, so for your first few classes you stumbled your way through lessons, but you also ended up getting lost when trying to find the dining hall from one of your classes. 

“First day, barely even lunch time, and I get lost, way to go (y/n).” You sighed to yourself, you were about to say something else when you bumped head first into something, or more so, someone. “Oh! S-Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention and -....Severus?” You began apologizing as you turned your head up to look at who you had bumped into. You let out a gasp and spoke the name you hadn’t said in years. He was different from what you remembered, he looked, almost sad, yet more so grumpy, his black hair hung down in his face, and his entire wardrobe was black. 

This caused you to remember the first thing you had called him as a child, the gothic looking boy. “And who might you be?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at you, his obsidian eyes, looking at you with annoyance, never leaving your (e/c) eyes. “Seriously Severus? You don’t remember me? Wow I feel hurt. I guess I’ll go cry in the girls bathroom now.” You said, your voice full of amusement as you looked him up and down. “ (y/l/n), your appearance may have changed, but your snarky and sarcastic attitude sure hasn’t improved. Now, what’s this about getting lost?” He asked, his voice remained the same, monotone, the entire time. 

You frowned slightly when he addressed you by your last name instead of your first, and you shyly scratched the back of your neck for a second, “Well...I may have gotten lost looking for the dining hall on my way out of my last class. Now I seem to be lost entirely.” You said, laughing nervously and looking anywhere but at him. 

“Still as dimwitted as always too I see.” He sighed, “Seeing as I am also on my way to the dining hall, perhaps I could allow you to tag along.” He said, and without another word he turned his back to you and began walking down one of the many hallways. You had to speed walk to keep up with his long strides, he had always been taller than you, only now he was so much taller than you that he could see completely over your head. “Severus, could you slow down a little? It’s hard to keep up with you when you walk so fast, and your legs are longer than mine.” You pouted, you knew he heard you, although he didn’t respond, and didn’t slow down either. 

When you finally arrived at the dining hall you gasped in amazement, it was exactly as you remembered it, just the sight of it brought back so many memories for you. Some good, and also some bad. You followed Severus to the teachers table and sat down beside him. “Hey Severus, do you remember our first day at Hogwarts after we’d both been sorted into Slytherin?” You asked, turning your head to look at him, he grunted in response, “You kept looking over at a certain red haired girl, and rarely spoke anything to me, even though I was obviously talking to you.” You began, “I was wondering, did you ever get over your crush on her?” You asked.

He turned to you sharply, his dark eyes boring holes through you with his glare, it was almost as if you could see fire behind them, he seemed so angry, yet also, sad. “It would be wise of you to stay out of business that isn’t yours (y/l/n).” He said coldly, before turning his attention away from you, and to his food. 

Many months had passed, and through your best efforts, somehow you and Severus had become friends again, well, as close to friends as you could be with someone like Severus Snape. He didn’t treat you really any differently than he did anyone else, except for being a little less harsh on you than he was on any of his students. To that you were grateful, for as much as you tried to do your best, and tried not to annoy him too much, you were nowhere near perfect. You knew you got on his nerves, maybe not all the time, but most of the time. And although you two would speak about your classes, different kinds of ingredients, spells, and all other types of things, you still had yet to see him smile. 

Not even a twitch of the lip. 

And though with your best efforts, as much as you tried to keep your feelings at bay, and forget about them, you couldn’t deny your love for the potions professor. 

You decided to finally confess your feelings to him, even though you knew he didn’t feel the same way about you, and it would most likely ruin the friendship you’d worked so hard to rebuild after all this time. You had to do it. Your feelings were eating you up inside, your heart would race everytime he looked at you for longer than a second, and his cool, yet usually annoyed, voice was like music to your ears. You couldn’t take it any longer, even if it left you heartbroken in the end. 

Classes were over for the day, and you knew he would be in his classroom marking some work he had just gotten back from students, after all, he could never let it just sit there collecting dust. You knocked on the door and heard his tell you to come in from the other side, slowly opening the door you quietly walked in. “To what do I owe the pleasure (y/l/n)?” He asked, not looking up from the papers he was marking. 

“Um..Well...Severus you see...I…” You began nervously, you hadn’t been very confident before, but now any confidence you actually did have, seemed to crumble and blow away like the wind. He looked up from his papers, quill stopping, dark eyes looking at you standing there in the doorway. “Quit beating around the bush and say what you came here to say, if not leave. I have a lot of work I need to be doing and I don’t appreciate my precious time being wasted.” He said, although he didn’t turn back to his work, and kept looking at you, his expression becoming one of boredom, with a tad bit of irritation. 

Your eyes wandered anywhere that wasn’t him, finally settling your gaze on the floor as you took a deep breath and finally let out the words you’d kept locked in your heart all these years. “I have feelings for you Severus.” You said, as soon as the words were out of your mouth you began to regret it. His eyes widened a tiny amount and for a split second he looked shocked. You didn’t notice him standing up from his chair and making his way over to you until he was a couple inches away from you. 

“Feelings? What sort of feelings could you possibly have for me?” He asked, crossing his arms and staring at you, doubting what you had just said to him and daring you to continue. “I-I...I love you Severus...I have for a very long time, and I know you don’t like me, and that’s okay, well it’s not exactly okay, but I understand, I mean…” You began to ramble but were cut off by a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips being placed against your own. 

Your eyes widened in pure shock, and just as quickly as it had begun, it ended. Severus pulled away, his pale cheeks dusted in a light pink, “It’s possible, that I perhaps may have grown to….love….you as well.” He said quietly. “But if you think that this….love...is going to change the way I treat you, you are wrong.” He said, trying to keep up his usual behaviour, although you saw right through him. You quickly kissed his lips, causing his blush to darken slightly, and began to giggle. 

It didn’t take long for everyone at Hogwarts to know the two of you were together. Your students would ask you questions about Severus, and how you could possibly like him, you just giggled and brushed them off. Severus’s students would whisper to one another about how he could have used some kind of potion to make you fall for him, and every time he heard he would deduct points from their houses, even if it was a Slytherin who had said it. He often found himself wondering why you had fallen for him too. Which was the exact same thing you asked yourself, wondering how he could have possibly fallen in love with you.


	4. Izuku Midoriya X Reader - A Quirk Like Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think she likes you Deku, sure she’s friends with Bakugou but she doesn’t look at him the same way she looks at you.” Uraraka said, trying to encourage him. Izuku’s shoulders slumped, “What if that just means she likes him?” He mumbled. 
> 
> You were a student with a particularly special quirk, a mind reading and manipulation quirk, although due to people assuming your quirk was meant for evil you hid it from your friends and classmates, although no secret every stays hidden. Especially with the Sports Festival's arrival.

You were a student at UA originally from the support course, but had been switched out and put into the hero course after the first month due to your skills not only on physical challenges, but mental challenges too. That was due to your quirk, much like your brother Hitoshi Shinsou, who could control people after they answered one of his questions, you could read and control the thoughts of those around you. This made you an asset to any team you were put on, super smart on any test you took, and would help considerably in the hero world. 

Although, much like your brother also, people were always telling you that your quirk wasn’t a hero quirk, but a villain quirk, and that together you and Hitoshi could control anyone you wanted. Because of this you decided to hide your quirk from those in the hero course, choosing to make friends with them at least for a little while, until they found out what you could do. It wasn’t easy, but whenever someone asked you, you just said you were a good strategizer and people seemed to take that as what your quirk was. 

Hiding your quirk was actually going quite well, no one had found out yet, in fact, due to the separation between every course, no one had even met your brother yet, which left your identity a complete secret. Over the school year you’d made a few friends, Ochako Uraraka, Tenya Iida, and Izuku Midoriya, all of them having different types of amazing quirks, ones that would actually help them fight in battles, and ones that normal heros had. Unlike yours. 

Those three weren’t your only friends though, you got along quite well with Katsuki Bakugou too, maybe because the two of you could go from a screaming match about literally anything, to laughing and playing around like nothing happened. You two worked nicely together as a team, Bakugou was the one who went out front and fought, while you stayed back and became a last resort / guard. You also let him complain about whoever he wanted to you, without an outloud complaint. 

You were sitting in the cafeteria with Bakugou and his friends right now, talking about some of the fights that had just happened in class that day, you put your one hand on his arm to steady yourself as you caught your breath and calmed down. Little did you know a certain freckle faced boy was staring at you from across the room. “Deku if you keep staring at (y/n) she’s going to notice eventually.” Uraraka said to him, pulling him away from his thoughts as a dark blush began to creep onto his cheeks.

He quickly turned his head away and focused his attention on the food in front of him. “If you like her you should tell her how you feel. She might feel the same way.” Iida said, Uraraka nodded her head agreeingly, “I think she likes you Deku, sure she’s friends with Bakugou but she doesn’t look at him the same way she looks at you.” Uraraka said, trying to encourage him. Izuku’s shoulders slumped, “What if that just means she likes him?” He mumbled. 

Unfortunately for Izuku, Bakugou happened to be walking by and eavesdropped on their conversation about you, “As if someone like (y/n) would ever like this nerd, she said she likes bad boys, and the last time I checked, Deku was just a big cry baby who can’t even handle his own quirk.” Bakugou snarled.”Kaachan! W-What-” Izuku began stuttering, his face beginning to heat up with embarrassment. “Give up idiot.” Bakugou said, before continuing on his way. 

Everyone’s eyes widened, Uraraka’s eyes quickly went to Izuku, whose eyes were now brimming with fresh tears, “He’s right. I’m nothing like the guys she likes, I should just give up.” He said as he stood up and began to leave, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “Deku wait!” Uraraka said, standing up as well but pausing when she saw you walk up to him. “Hey Midoriya!” You said running up to him, “Do you wanna go run some laps with me before class?” You asked, grabbing his large hand in your small one. 

“Um...Thanks (y/n), but not today. Sorry.” He said, his green eyes cast down at the floor, pulling his hand away from you he quickly dashed off, leaving you standing there confused, and upset. 

“Oh...Okay…” You sighed, looking around the room glumly before deciding to go and sit with Iida and Uraraka, “Hey guys.” You said, trying to sound cheerful, even though you were upset that Izuku had ran away from you so suddenly. “Hello Hitoshi, may I ask why Midoriya ran off like that? It’s not like him to do something like that.” Iida said, rubbing his chin in thought, before you could answer you froze, you could only read the thoughts of those within a certain proximity of you. 

As Uraraka turned to Iida to give him a look, as if to tell him to keep quiet, you read her thoughts, ‘Iida! You know why he ran off! Bakugou just told him that (y/n) only likes guys like him! Poor Deku is probably crushed…’. You froze, eyes the size of saucers, Izuku’s mind had been a jumble of everything and you couldn’t read it clearly, but now that you knew what was going on you had to do something. 

“Um...I’m not sure...I’m gonna go look for him though, okay bye!” You said and dashed off in search of Izuku. You spent the rest of your lunch period looking for him without prevail, and when you finally did see him it was two seconds before the bell rang as he walked into class. Giving you no time to talk to him at all. 

Over the next couple weeks, Izuku has changed, he was distant from you, treating you like a fellow classmate, but not like a friend. And his thoughts were always so jumbled you could never get a clear read on any of them. Your classmate, friend, and crush, had pushed you away, all because of Bakugou making him believe you didn’t like him, but in actuality it was the complete opposite. 

You’d yelled at Bakugou for it but he had just scoffed and ignored you, and you’d tried talking to Izuku about it but he never let you be alone with him. 

You’d given up for now due to the Sports Festivals arrival, now all your worry was being put into that, not because you wanted to get lots of attention, or sponsors, but because now you would finally have to reveal your quirk to everyone and you didn’t want everyone to begin treating you differently. Especially Izuku who was already keeping his distance from you, you didn’t want him to change his feelings about you. Although part of you knew he wasn’t that type of person, you’d been treated terribly your whole like that thinking anything rationally was impossible. 

The Sports Festival has begun, and the first competition was the race, you’d luckily placed in the top twenty and would be one of the people advancing to the second round, and much to your delight, Izuku had placed first. You cheered for him and told him congratulations and he’d just smiled at you and congratulated you on your place. 

Now it was time for the cavalry battle, your team was made up off the misfits from different classes since everyone had made teams before you could even consider your options. Everyone wanted to go after Izuku, because he had placed first in the first round, that meant he was worth the most points in the second round, and anyone who stole his headband would be the winner. 

Through the competition you used your quirk in secret, controlling other teams minds in order to get them to hand over their headbands, this left your team as one of the winners who would advance to the third round. “How did you get so many headbands for us?! You must have super fast reflexes (y/n)!” One of your teammates said, “Heh, yeah…” You said, your eyes on them but your mind somewhere else. Izuku had lost his headband but his team was still advancing to your relief.

You also noticed your brothers team had advanced, and you knew he’d used his quirk also. He glanced at you, giving you a small nod of congratulations which you returned, before turning his attention somewhere else. 

Everyone was taking a small break before the next round, when Uraraka ran up and hugged you, “Way to go (y/n)! You’re doing so well!” She said cheerfully, You hugged her back, “You too! I can’t believe you guys managed to stay in the festival despite losing your headband! You’re amazing!” You smiled. “Deku had a great plan! But I think we all did really well. I can’t wait for the next round to start. Good luck.” She said before letting go and walking away with a wave. 

The third round was starting and you were a nervous wreck, not even for yourself anymore, but for Izuku. He’d been so unlucky he’d gotten your brother as his opponent for his first match, and if he wasn’t able to keep his mouth shut, he’d be out before he even knew it. You chewed on your bottom lip, foot tapping on the ground as you watched the match go on in front of you. Izuku looked like he could actually win, until he yelled at your brother and you internally screamed at him to shut up. It was over. He was done for. 

Hitoshi had him brainwashed, and was making him walk out of bounds, he was so close, when all of a sudden a huge wind blew up from Izuku, and in a flash he was back in control, and had threw your brother over his shoulder and out of bounds, making himself the winner. “Way to go Izuku!” You shouted, waving your arms in the air and cheering for him, he looked up at you and lifted his arm, waving back at you.

Your heart fluttered, he had waved back, you wondered if he was finally back to the way he used to be, you hoped he was because you couldn’t go on like this for much longer. 

You were hoping to see Izuku before your match, but he didn’t seem to come back immediately, leaving you with no choice, you had to go to the ring and begin your own match. “You just saw Izuku Midoriya beat Hitoshi Shinsou in the last match, now will his sister meet the same fate as him? Give it up for (y/n) Shinsou!” Present Mic announced. You sighed, now everyone, even total strangers, knew. 

Izuku and Uraraka both shouted in surprise, “Wait! (y/n) is related to that brainwashing guy?! Does that mean they have similar quirks?!” Uraraka asked, “Of course, I’m surprised you didn’t notice, they may not look the same but when they’re together it is quite obvious from their silent conversations.” Iida said. “Why would she keep this from us?” Izuku mumbled, his eyes focused on the fight. 

“Since your brother has the brainwashing quirk, you probably have something lesser, since nothing can beat that on a villains level.” Your opponent said. “Don’t count me out until you know what I can do.” You shouted, anger evident in your voice as your (h/l) (h/c) was swept up by the wind. “Yeah well I-” You opponent began before stopping, “You’re right, I take back what I said.” Your opponent said, turning away from you and walking out of bounds. 

“Huh?!” They shouted as soon as they were out. “You brainwashed me! B-but...You didn’t...What?!” Your opponent shouted. “Wow would you look at that! Much like her brother, (y/n) has a mind quirk, except hers is reading the minds of those around her and manipulating their thoughts into doing what she wants! Looks like she moves on to the next round!” Present Mic announced. 

You slowly made your way back up to your class and took a seat as far away from everyone as you could, worried about their thoughts on you now. “Wow (y/n)! You never told us you could do something as cool and manipulate someone's thoughts! You’re amazing!” Kirishima said, patting you on the back, your (e/c) eyes widened in shock, “You really think so?” You asked, “Of course!” He said. “Thank you…” You said, wiping your eyes as they began to water, most of your class was happy for you and telling you how cool your quirk was, and they actually meant what they said.

While you were distracted, Izuku came up and sat beside you, tapping you lightly on the shoulder to get your attention, you jumped and turned to look at him, “Izuku! Congratulations on beating my brother, no one else has ever broken his hold on them before.” You said with a smile, “Thanks, and congratulations to you too, I never would have guessed that that was your quirk (y/n).” He said, a light blush dusting his cheeks, “I’m sorry Izuku, I was afraid everyone would hate me because of it, so I didn’t tell any of you. I’m sorry. I-I’m also sorry for everything that’s happened between us.” You said, looking away. 

“No! (y/n) that was my fault! I’m sorry for pushing you away! I-It’s just that...Well...Kacchan...He told me that you only like bad boys, and you would never like someone like me, which I totally understand because you’re so cool and so of course you would like someone like him and not -” Izuku began apologizing before going on a ramble about why he stopped talking to you when you cut him off by gently grabbing his face in both of your hands and pressing your lips against his. 

Izuku’s green eyes widened as a crimson blush spread across his face, he was frozen for a moment before slowly closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. You pulled away after a moment, “Izuku, I like you, I kind of read Uraraka’s thoughts and she mentioned that you liked me, and I really hope you like me more than a friend because if you don’t then I’m sorry for kissing you.” You mumbled, hands still holding his face which seemed to be getting redder by the moment. 

“E-Eek! Sorry!” You said when you realized you were still holding his face, and quickly let go. “It’s okay. I like you (y/n), more than a friend. S-So i-if it’s okay with you...I’d like to do that a-again…” He said quietly, fiddling with his hands and keeping his eyes anywhere but at you. “Of course we can, we can do this as many times as you’d like.” You said, and this time he was the one to place his hands on your face and pull you into a kiss. 

It was gentle and sweet, just how you imagined a kiss with him would be, when you finally broke apart you were breathless, grinning at each other with matching blushes. “How come you found out through Uraraka’s thoughts and not mine?” He asked, entwining your fingers, “Your mind is always racing with a million thoughts, it’s really hard to decipher anything.” You said with a giggle, “Can you read my thoughts right now?” He asked, staring into your (e/c) eyes.

‘Will you be my girlfriend?’ He thought, clearing his mind of everything else, your eyes widened slightly and you giggled, kissing his freckled cheek, “Of course I will Izuku.” You said. “Oh thank god.” He sighed with relief before joining you in a fit of giggles. 

Maybe your quirk wasn’t so bad, and now you no longer had any reason to hide it. You’re classmates accepted you, and even if they didn’t, Izuku did and that’s all that matters. Now it was time to show the world that you could become a great hero someday too.


	5. Tenya Iida X Reader - Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Next up we have (y/n) (y/l/n) vs Katsuki Bakugou!” 
> 
> “Come on (y/l/n)!” Iida shouted, you couldn’t hear him but he didn’t care, he stared at the screen, unmoving and hoping for your victory. “She’s not going to win like this, Kacchan is just playing with her right now. He’s trying to see how long she’ll try to hold him off for.” Midoriya said aloud, although he wasn’t talking to anyone, just stating what he was thinking. “You’re wrong. She can win this. Don’t give up on her yet.” Iida said, although he was less sure now that Midoriya had said it. He prayed for your safety, even if you didn't win, he would be okay as long as you were okay.

“Iida!” Tenya Iida heard you call from down the hall as you ran towards him, “(y/l/n)! There is a strict rule about running in the hallways, along with you should always use your indoor voice when inside a building.” Iida began to reprimand you. “Yeah yeah, anyways! Apparently Mr.Aizawa and All Might are going to be taking us to another training zone where we’ll get to practice our quirks against each other!” You said as you grabbed him by the arm and began tugging him towards the classroom, even though lunch hadn’t ended yet. 

“H-Hey no need to pull me, I am very capable of walking on my own.” Iida said, his head turned away from you to hide the light blush that was dusted across his cheeks. “Hmm? Oh! Sorry…” You mumbled and quickly let go of him. 

Once the bell for class had rang and everyone had taken their seats, Aizawa cleared his throat and addressed the class, letting them all know to quickly get into their hero costumes and meet him at the entrance to the school where they would then go to a new training zone for some practice. You changed quickly, Bouncing on the heels of your feet you waited for Iida to finish changing before once again grabbing him by the arm and hurriedly making your way to the schools entrance. 

Iida and you had met back when you guys were in public school, and had been friends all the way up to high school and you thought it was the best moment of your life when you found out that both you and him had been accepted into U.A., afterall it was his dream to become a pro hero just like his older brother. And it was your dream to help everyone you could.

Somewhere along the line of friendship you’d both began to develop feelings for the other, although neither of you wanted to run the risk of letting the other know and possibly ruining the friendship you had. You were worried he wouldn’t think of you the same way if you told him and he didn’t return your feelings, he was worried that if he told you, you wouldn’t want to spend time with him anymore. So you both kept your feelings hidden and instead gave in to just being friends. 

“Alright we’re going to announce who you’ll be up against for this round, there will be a series of fights between each student, you won’t be able to fight everyone today but you’ll get to fight a few. This will give you each a different view on how to react to certain quirks and situations.” Aizawa said looking bored, already beginning to zip up his sleeping bag, intending to nap while All Might took care of everything. 

“You are all great fighters, but you also have much to learn, don’t be upset if you don’t win every match, instead learn from them and make sure to win next time.” All Might said, his signature smile never leaving his face. “First up we have Ochako Uraraka vs Eijiro Kirishima! You’ll each start on opposite ends of the arena and when the horn blows you have to either immobilize your opponent or knock them out. That doesn’t mean you can severely injure each other. I will step in if things get too rough.” All Might said, and with that it began. 

The fight between the two of them lasted a long time, Uraraka was doing everything she could to try and get the upper hand, but everytime it looked like she was winning, Kirishima just hardened his skin and it was like everything bounced right off of him. “Come on Uraraka! You can do it!” You shouted as you watched the two of them lock in hand to hand combat from the television screens in the room everyone who wasn’t fighting was in. 

You watched as Uraraka suddenly began running away, “Where are you going?!” You questioned, staring at the screen in anticipation, “Release!” She said and all of the rubble that she had been collecting whenever he was distracted fell from the sky and crushed Kirishima. He was okay due to using his quirk, but he was unable to dig his way out because of all he weight. “Uraraka wins! Kirishima is unable to move. Congratulations!” All Might said, unburying Kirishima. 

“Next up we have (y/n) (y/l/n) vs Katsuki Bakugou!” All Might said, “Why do I have to get stuck fighting the weak one?!” Bakugou complained, “Either way you’re going to lose, you hear that?!” He shouted at you, making his way to his designated area. “G-Good luck (y/n)-Chan!” Izuku said, you could tell from the pitch in his voice he was worried for you. “Good luck (y/l/n), although you can win without it.” Iida gave you a thumbs up and you made your way to your designated area. 

Your quirk wasn’t very flashy, and it actually wasn’t meant for combat against someone like Bakugou, your entire body could stretch to any length you wanted, although after a certain amount of use you would wear down and it would begin to hurt. You wanted to be a rescue hero, maybe the occasional hero who actually fought villains, but only during close combat, long range attacks, or attacks like Bakugou’s explosions, weren’t your thing. 

The horn blew and you instantly started running towards his side of the zone, “I can do this!” You said to yourself, trying to sound as confident as you could manage. “You’re going down!” Bakugou shouted from afar, shooting an explosion at you, you dodged easily due to the building beside you which you hid behind. “How am I going to beat him? Maybe I could knock him out somehow? How though? Think (y/n), think..” You mumbled to yourself, peeking out from the building, Bakugou’s back was to you. 

“Now.” You mumbled and quickly ran towards him, stretching your arms and wrapping them around his sides, crushing his arms to his sides, “I’ll win this! I’ll prove I’m not weak and that I’m better than you are!” You shouted at him, bad choice, your words only made him angry, firing him up. “Who the f*ck do you think you are?! I’ll show you who the f*ck is going to win this and it ain’t gonna be you!” He shouted, trashing in your arms, and shooting explosions from his hands, sending him up into the air from their blasts.

“Eek!” You screamed as he got higher and higher, forcing you to let go of him and retract your arms to their normal length, rubbing them slightly, “Ouch.” You said. You were distracted for a moment and didn’t see him coming straight down towards you, he crashed right into you and took you down to the ground, pinning you to the ground. “Is that all you got huh? Pathetic.” He growled, his red eyes boring into your (e/c) eyes. 

You glared, and tried to flip your positions, the two of you rolled around in the dirt for a little, kicking and punching each other at every opportunity, trying to gain the upper hand, ‘This isn’t working’ you thought to yourself as you pushed him away from you and took a few steps back, wiping some blood that had begun to run down your chin from your split lip. 

“Come on (y/l/n)!” Iida shouted, you couldn’t hear him but he didn’t care, he stared at the screen, unmoving and hoping for your victory. “She’s not going to win like this, Kacchan is just playing with her right now. He’s trying to see how long she’ll try to hold him off for.” Midoriya said aloud, although he wasn’t talking to anyone, just stating what he was thinking. “You’re wrong. She can win this. Don’t give up on her yet.” Iida said, although he was less sure now that Midoriya had said it. 

Afterall, Midoriya was amazing at calculating moves and knowing the best way to fight someone, he’d also grown up with Bakugou and knew his fighting style better than anyone. 

“She has to win this.” Iida mumbled to himself. You looked around you, looking for something you could possibly use, Bakugou took notice and readied himself, but you changed your mind halfway through and instead stretched your arm and and snaked it around his ankle, quickly yanking it forward and knocking him off balance, he shot an explosion at you but missed because he fell. 

You quickly moved your arms to pin him to the ground, then stepped on the back of his head, burying his face in the dirt below him, He growled and lifted himself up in a flash, knocking you off your own balance, you stumbled back and he took the chance to sucker punch you in the face, causing a waterfall of blood to pour from your nose. 

You groaned, disoriented for a moment, as you shook your head to clear your fuzzy thoughts, “Not yet.” You said, your voice barely above a whisper. “Ha! You think you can win against someone as amazingly talented as me?!” He shouted, shooting an explosion towards you, you didn’t have time to react as you were thrown backwards, you’d been hit in the chest and the front part of your costume started to fall apart, revealing your stomach and a slight bit of the bottom of your breasts. 

Your head hit the pavement with a crack, stars danced in your vision but you refused to lose, instead you stumbled your way back onto your feet, Bakugou watching you silently, waiting for your next move. “I can and I will!” You shouted at him, stretching your leg out and kicking him in the side of the ribs, he caught your leg and yanked your closer to him, causing you to return your leg to normal, and forcing you to be directly in front of him. You struggled to pull away from him but his grip on your leg wouldn’t allow you to. 

“This is over.” He said, letting go of your leg in one second and the next he was shooting two major explosions at you. You saw a bright burning light, and then, nothing. 

“Katsuki Bakugou!” All Might shouted, you were on the ground, most of your costume burned away, your skin from your shoulders to your waist was raw, pink and bleeding, your eyes were closed and you were bleeding somewhere from your head, you were knocked unconscious. Iida’s eyes widened as he watched everything happen in slow motion, as soon as you lay on the ground, unmoving he shouted, quickly running out of the room he was in and into the training zone, towards where you lay. “Tenya Iida!” All Might called, but didn’t stop him, instead he told one of the other students to tell Recovery Girl that there was a student on their way in bad condition. 

“Told you that you wouldn’t be able to beat someone like me.” Bakugou spat, not at all feeling bad for what he had done, instead only seeing it as another victory, and he headed inside. “Take her to Recovery Girl, I’ll dismiss you for today if you’d like to stay with her.” All Might said. Iida nodded his head, he lifted you from the ground gently, cradling your small body close to his as he ran towards Recovery Girl’s office. 

It took you awhile to wake up, you shifted slightly and cried out in sudden pain, Iida’s eyes quickly went to you, “(y/n)! Be careful! Recovery girl bandaged you up and healed you as much as she could, but you were very low on energy and there wasn’t much she could do. Please be careful.” He said, placing one of his large hands on your forehead. “Iida….You….Called me by my first name…” You smiled despite your situation. Enjoying the warmth of his hand on your head. 

You lay in the bed in Recovery Girls office, wearing a pair of shorts, your chest, shoulders, and stomach area were wrapped in bandages, a bandage was also around your head due to a concussion. You had many bruises spread out across your body, and a split lip. Nothing too major aside from the burns which would heal eventually with the help of Recovery Girl. 

“O-Oh! I apologize! I should have asked you if it was alright first!” He said, stammering nervously, “It’s okay...Tenya…” You said, lifting your hand up slowly and caressing his face, “You’re so handsome.” You said with a giggle. His eyes widened and a dark blush crept across his cheeks, “I-I believe you are under the influence of pain medicine which would cause you to - “He began but you cut him off by pulling him down towards you and planting a small kiss on his cheek. Shocking him. 

His blue eyes went wide, his blush increased until he looked as bright red as a cherry tomato. You quickly pulled away but kept him close to you, “I like you Tenya. You’re so cute and nice, and you’re super smart, and a little bit of a control freak but that’s okay. So you should be my boyfriend.” You giggled, a bright smile on your cheeks, your pain forgotten for a few moments. “U-Um...I-I...E-Eh…” He could only stutter, unable to form complete sentences anymore due to your words.

You were voicing your true thoughts, the pain medicine giving you the bravery you normally didn’t have. “Do you….actually l-like me?” He mumbled, his gaze anywhere but on you, too shy to even look at you right now. “Yes, I’ve liked you for so long Tenya! I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want to ruin the friendship….But....I feel so brave right now, like I could do anything, and that’s why I’m telling you my true feelings!” You said, staring up into his eyes.

“I-I like you too. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I didn’t want you to think differently or me and no longer want to spend time with me. I’m so sorry you’re here, I should have stepped in, I should have done something to stop Bakugou from going this far. Yes, I will be your boyfriend. And I’ll make sure you never have to be in pain ever again. I will protect you.” He said. You blushed. 

“Alright that’s enough love birds, (y/n) needs to rest if I’m going to heal her anymore, and that means you need to go back to class, she’ in good hands.” Recovery Girl said, shooing Iida out of her office and back to class. 

Although you were in bad condition, stable, but still in pain and with a mild concussion, it was worth it. All it took was a little pain medicine and you being injured, for you and Iida to finally get together.


	6. BNHA - One on the Bottom - Headcannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boku No Hero Academia - Headcannon   
> Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku Midoriya, All Might / Toshinori Yagi, and Shouta Aizawa. How would they react if they're significant other asked if they could be the one on the top instead? How would that go down?

Boku No Hero Academia- Headcannon

Being the bottom / one on the bottom: 

Katsuki Bakugou- 

•He likes being the one in control all the time so relinquishing control and letting you do everything is hard for him.

•Once he gives in and lets you take charge he melts into jelly though, becomes a little more vocal about everything. 

•Realizes he enjoys being bellow you but will never actually come out and tell you that. 

•Grips your hips a lot, sometimes too roughly that you’re left with bruises and nail marks. 

•If that happens, he will stammer out an apology, something like, “Sorry for hurting you, idiot.” or, “Sorry, I’ll try to restrain myself next time.” 

•If you’re lucky, and he’s in a good mood, he’ll even let you hold his arms down. Restraining him. 

•Teasing him while he’s under you will either result in him flipping the two of you, and him taking over. Or, him letting out a few growls and complaints the entire time, along with him getting you back much worse. 

Izuku Midoriya-

•This boy will let you do, and try out, whatever you want during sex with him. He love you too much to ever say no, even if he’s a little (very) shy. 

•He’s very vocal, even when he’s the one in control. More so when you’re on top though. 

•Cannot keep his hands off of you, if you’re holding his arms down, he will constantly slip his hands free just to grip your hips, pull you closer, run his fingers through your hair, etc. 

•If you initiate anything with a question or a statement like, “Izuku, are you busy? Because I’d like to ride you right now.” he will become a stuttering, blushing mess. He never gets used to it. 

•After coming down from your high and laying on his chest he will either, snuggle you and fall asleep with you in his arms, if he knows you’re tired and would like to sleep now. Or, he will instantly flip you two over and begin pleasuring you, whether it’s with a second round, his hands, or his mouth. He will always want to show you he loves and appreciates you. 

All Might / Toshinori Yagi

•If you’re on top while he’s All Might, he’s confident, and sure of himself, barely blushing. 

•He’s as gentle as he can be, treating you like you’re glass because he’s worried if he’s too rough he’ll hurt you. 

•Moans and groans pretty freely, not afraid to be heard. 

•Will randomly pop up and propose the idea of you two taking a ‘break’, asks whether you’d like to be on top or bottom since he enjoys both. 

•If he’s in his normal form, he won’t ask you if you’d like to take a ‘break’ because he’s no longer confident. 

•As much as he loves you, he’s super awkward and shy when it comes to his normal form. 

•If you initiate anything, and you’re on top, he’s at first surprised that you’d want to do that with him when he’s like this. 

•He’s quiet, biting his lip to hold back any sounds. 

•Repeatedly tells you how much he loves you, whispering sweet nothing as he pushes your hair from your neck and leaves small kisses down your body, anywhere he can reach. 

•Loves to cuddle after, no matter what form he’s in. 

Shouta Aizawa-

•He is a very lazy person, so you being on top means he doesn’t really have to do anything. He likes being able to just lay down and ‘relax’ like this. 

•Although he’s lazy, and he enjoys doing nothing, he won’t let you do everything yourself, he’ll help you move, and if he notices you getting tired he’ll take over. 

•He closes his eyes a lot, enjoying the moment, with his hair spread out around his pillow. 

•If he’s not grasping somewhere on your body, he likes holding your hands while you ride him. It lets you both know that your relationship isn’t just about the sex, although that is part of it. 

•After you’re coming down from your highs, he likes mentioning to you how much he loves you. 

•Usually, unless he’s exhausted, he’ll pick you up and take a shower, or a bath with you.


	7. 'Art Competition' Katsuki Bakugou X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why the hell would I want to do art?!” He yelled annoyed, “Oh you don’t want to? Or are you just afraid that you’ll lose?” You teased, you knew exactly how to get him to do something, it was challenge him, and taunt him as if he’d lose, but not too much because then he could really explode. Literally and metaphorically.
> 
> His hands began to spark as he took a step closer to you, the two of you were so close you could feel the heat radiating off of his body, his red eyes stared into your (e/c) ones, “Fine, I’ll do your stupid challenge. But don’t think for a goddamn second I’ll let some idiot from the General’s Department beat me! I’m the best at everything!!”

Miraculously, you had been accepted into UA High a couple of months ago, you had applied to it because everyone else was, and you thought you might as well give it a chance. Even though your likelihood of getting accepted was quite low, due to your quirk being centered around art, instead of anything that could help you fight like All Might, or take peoples quirks away like Eraserhead. But, somehow you had gotten in, maybe they saw great potential in you, or maybe they just needed another spot to fill in, in the General’s Department, class 1-C. 

When you had arrived at UA, you knew the course everyone wanted to be in was the Hero course, who wouldn’t want to be a hero right? Well, the answer was, you. You knew heros were great and everything, they saved the day, but with heros, there were always villains. And you didn’t like villains too much. You didn’t remember much on the fateful day a couple years ago, you didn’t want to remember, the only thing that constantly rang in your head was that your parents had been killed. Which lead to your dislike of heroes and villains. 

During your time at UA, you had made a few friends within the General's Department and other classes who hadn’t been able to get into class 1-A's Hero course, such as Shinsou Hitoshi, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Mei Hatsume. All were unlikely friends at first, but over time they grew on you and you all tried hanging out, which never really worked out nicely, but it was fun and definitely chaotic which always made things interesting. 

You had also made some friends in the Hero course, only after the Sports Festival though, because before any of what happened at the Sports Festival happened, you had been siding with Shinsou against the Hero course students. You had agreed with his thought on them believing themselves to be better than everyone, that is, until you got to know them. They actually weren’t all bad, all of them were actually quite nice, except Katsuki Bakugou, who thought he was better than everyone, even pro heros. 

That thought brought you out of your head and back to what you were doing now, you were actually on your way to the Hero class where you knew Katsuki was still in, probably yelling at another one of his classmates, you were going to challenge him. You, and everyone else, knew he thought of himself as better than everyone, but there had to be something you could beat him at, prove you were better than him at at least one thing, and an idea had popped into your head after that. Challenge him to something to do with art, your quirk was art based, you could replicate or create anything you’d ever seen, and if someone looked at your art for a long time, you could make them believe that they were there, in the art and no longer where they just were. 

It was almost like manipulation, but all it did was amaze people, which didn’t really help you with anything that could do with being the hero you didn’t want to be. 

You knocked on the door and two seconds later you were staring up at their class representative, Iida, “(y/l/n), what brings you here?” Iida asked you quizzically, “Hi Iida, I’m here to challenge Katsu to an art competition. See who can paint the better painting.” You said with a mischievous smirk, Iida would have rolled his eyes had he not been so up tight. He sighed instead, and let you into the classroom. “Katsu! I have to talk to you.” You said as you made your way over towards his desk. He turned around and glared at you, “I told you not to call me that, idiot!” He growled. The two of you weren’t exactly friends, but you walked home together most nights, usually in silence, because you lived on the same street. Once you realized that you began calling him ‘Katsu’ as a sort of nickname. 

“Will you stop calling me ‘idiot’ I told you to call me (y/n), gosh, or at least come up with a better nickname.” You giggled slightly, “Anyways, I’m here to challenge you to an art competition.” You said, Katsuki’s glare intensified, “Why the hell would I want to do art?!” He yelled annoyed, “Oh you don’t want to? Or are you just afraid that you’ll lose?” You teased, you knew exactly how to get him to do something, it was challenge him, and taunt him as if he’d lose, but not too much because then he could really explode. Literally and metaphorically.

His hands began to spark as he took a step closer to you, the two of you were so close you could feel the heat radiating off of his body, his red eyes stared into your (e/c) ones, “Fine, I’ll do your stupid challenge. But don’t think for a goddamn second I’ll let some idiot from the General’s Department beat me! I’m the best at everything!!” He spat out. “Alright, art room, 3 o'clock, be there or be square.” You said, and with a little bravado, leaned up and pecked him on the cheek before fleeing back to your own classroom without even seeing his reaction. 

Had you seen it though, you would have seen his whole body tense up, and his face instantly bloom into a shade of red darker than his own eyes, he just stood blankly staring at the spot you had just been in, before quickly recovering. He scoffed, and glared around his classroom, making sure that if anyone was looking at him they quickly looked away, before sitting back down in his seat, and tapping his foot impatiently until he could prove to you he was better.  

He arrived at the art room at exactly 3 o’clock, which surprised you immensely, you had thought he’d be late, but you guessed that when it came to a challenge, Katsuki was always ready to prove himself. 

After you had challenged Katsuki, you later ran into some of the kids also in his class and asked if they could come watch, and judge whose art was better, they had agreed and had arrived shortly after Katsuki did. “Let’s get this dumb art thing started so I can win already!” He growled, “Alright, (y/n) if you’re ready, go ahead and begin.” Kirishima said with a grin, it was always exciting for him to watch his friend get worked up over something, as long as he didn’t get too worked up about it. 

Iida, who had been one of the students you talked to, restated the rules of the challenge, and the two of you began to paint. The entire time you were painting you were silent, focused completely on what you were doing, it was a sunset on a clearing cloudy day, the sun was just beginning to peek through the clouds and cast a faint glow on the trees that grew up around the canvas. “Done.” You said after nearly an hour. 

Unlike you, Katsuki had been muttering curse words and insults the entire time he was painting, and if he was being honest, he knew his painting wasn’t going to win, it looked like a five year olds paint by numbers, with bright green hills and a sky that was blue with a neon yellow sun. He knew next to nothing about art. He didn’t even need art. All he needed was to be better, and stronger than everyone. “Done..” He muttered. 

Iida, Kirishima, Midoriya, and Uraraka made a few mumbles to each other, gestures, and looked at each painting for a little while before each one said (y/n), “You win (y/n)! Your painting looks so realistic!” Uraraka said, completely amazed at your work. You blushed, “Thanks guys.” You said before turning your attention to Katsuki who seemed like he was trying not to explode, his hands were sparking and he kept clenching and unclenching them, refusing to even look at you. 

“We’ll leave you two alone. Shout if you need help though (y/n)!” Kirishima said with a wink before everyone left you and Katsuki sitting in the art room alone together. “Hey…” You said, “Hmm.” Was all he replied with, “Don’t pout just because you lost, you’re still better than me at everything else.” You said, even though you really wanted to gloat, and be happy about beating him at something, you thought if he was trying this had to restrain his temper, you’d help feed his ego.

“Yeah! And don’t you forget it!” He yelled, finally turning to look at you and in turn, looking at your painting, his red eyes widened, before he quickly shook his head and turned his attention back to you. “I guess your painting is okay, amatere at best.” He said, you smiled and accepted his words as a compliment, rather than an insult. 

“Thanks Katsu.” You giggled, he glared, “Stop calling me that idiot!” He said, hands sparking once more. You sighed and in an attempt to get him to stop, grabbed both of his hands and just held them in yours, squeezing lightly. His hands slowly stopped sparking and he had his face turned away from you, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “We should do this again sometime, maybe I’ll be able to beat you at something else.” You said.

“Don’t push your luck!” He shouted, squeezing your hands lightly back, as if to show you he wasn’t really mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested an artist reader challenging Bakugou to some doodle wars, and how can I resist such an adorable idea, I can't.


	8. Yasuhiro Hagakure X Akari (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone refused to suspect anyone but him. Until there was a shift in the evidence, a change in the trial, and a new suspect to point the finger at. Celestia. Through Naegi and Kirigiri working on investigation work they concluded that the killer was Celestia, and she even admitted to it after their accusation. 
> 
> Once the trial and execution had concluded, Akari gently grabbed the end of Hagakure’s shirt, grabbing his attention, “I knew it was you the whole time.” She mumbled.

Hope’s Peak Academy, the elite school for those with amazing talents or abilities, known as a super high school level. Everyone wanted to go to this amazing school, it’s where you could spend all day focusing on your talent, or you could choose to go to class like a regular student, it’s also where you would get noticed in the future. If you had a talent for something such a programming, and went to Hope’s Peak, chances were that you would be chosen to work for anyone as soon as you graduated.

Although that was what Akari Janarisuto was told when she enrolled in the Academy, it wasn’t what it turned out to be. The elite school ended up being a place where she, and fifteen other students, were locked up inside the school building, and were being forced to murder each other in order to gain back their freedom and get out of the disastrous school. No one wanted to murder each other, until after watching the small clip of families and loved ones in horrible situations, that’s when everything began to change. 

First, there was a murder not even a day later, a student was found murdered, it was Mizano, she’d been found in the bathroom inside one of the rooms. Everyone gathered in the gym upon Monokuma’s request, and shortly after, Junko Enoshima was murdered by Monokuma for disobeying the rules and manhandling the principal, which was of course Monokuma himself. 

After that, everyone was sent to investigate for clues to who could have murdered Mizano, Akari hadn’t known the girl very well, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t upset about the death of a classmate, and someone she could have gotten to know over time. Plus, killing someone just meant that they’d have to find the murderer, and that person would either be killed to if they chose the correct person, or everyone else would be killed if they chose wrong. It was a very difficult situation for everyone. 

“Suspicious, the remainder of a white shirt, thrown into the trash room to be burned, while being covered with blood on one end.” Akari mumbled as she followed Yamada and Naegi to look for clues. “This is definitely going to help us find Mizano’s real killer.” Naegi said, completely convinced. “I believe you Naegi-san. I feel that there is no way you could have done such a cruel act.” Akari said, giving him a small smile before turning her attention back to looking for clues. 

Eventually the trial had come upon everyone and not long after the true killer was revealed, the killer happened to be Leon Kuwata, who claimed it was an act of self defence, although to Monokuma, and the majority of the students, murder was still murder. 

“Wow man, I can’t believe what just happened.” Hagakure said, walking next to Akari into the kitchen, his one hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I know, Kuwata-san murdered Mizano-san in, so called, ‘self defence’. Maybe the murders will stop now, at least, I hope they do..” Akari said, her voice rather quiet as she pulled items out of the fridge and cabinet, setting them on the counter. “I hope so too...Man, I still can’t believe he broke my crystal ball though- hey are you baking something?” Hagakure’s eyes lit up. 

“Yes I am, I’m making french breakfast puffs, would you like some when they are done?” Akari asked, glancing up from where she was beginning to pour things into a mixing bowl. “Yeah!” Hagakure said enthusiastically, his whole face lighting up with joy, Akari giggled softly, before focusing her attention on the task at hand. “Can I help?” Hagakure asked, surprising Akari but she nodded, a small smile gracing her face. 

For the next couple of hours the two of them spent their time together making different types of desserts in the kitchen, chatting about anything and everything that came to mind, and growing much closer to one another. “Hagakure-san! Y-You have icing on your face!” Giggled Akari, doubling over and holding her stomach in laughter, “Wah! I do??” He gently wiped at his face, trying to remove the icing from his skin, “Is it gone?” He asked, trying to look down and see himself. 

Akari slowly stopped giggling and sighed, “No, you really should be more careful when you’re trying to eat the icing without my knowledge.” She said while grabbing a napkin from the counter and lightly dabbing it to his cheek, effectively removing the icing. She failed to notice the dark blush covering his face and neck, or the stiffness that had caused his body to stand as straight as possible. “There, all better.” She said, backing away from him. 

He failed to notice the blush covering her face as well. 

Over the next couple of days the two of them became nearly inseparable, always spending almost every waking hour hanging out and doing something, like cooking, or playing cards. Akari began to really open up to him, opening up to someone for the first time in a very long time, and he began to open up to her as well. But good things don’t always last, one morning when everyone was gathering for breakfast in the morning, Hagakure, along with most of the other students, didn’t go to the dining room like usual. Which caused an investigation in looking for them to occur. 

Many events took place, Celestia was hit with a hammer, then Yamada, and Ishimaru, and then murders and body napping, everyone began pointing their fingers at Hagakure, since he was the only one no one has seen, the only one without any type of alibi. “No! Hagakure-san wouldn’t do something like this, his personality is too gentle to even harm a fly.” Akari said, choosing to side against her classmates. 

“Well, out with it, why are we all here?” Togami asked after Kirigiri asked everyone to join her at the pool, “This.” She said, opening a storage locker to reveal justice robot, and inside that robot costume was none other than Hagakure.

The rest of the investigation and even the trial was heartbreaking for Akari, she knew in her heart that Hagakure wasn’t the murderer, and she even believed in the evidence, and for a while, everyone refused to suspect anyone but him. Until there was a shift in the evidence, a change in the trial, and a new suspect to point the finger at. Celestia. Through Naegi and Kirigiri working on investigation work they concluded that the killer was Celestia, and she even admitted to it after their accusation. 

Once the trial and execution had concluded, Akari gently grabbed the end of Hagakure’s shirt, grabbing his attention, “I knew it was you the whole time.” She mumbled, her face a deep shade of red as she stared at the ground in embarrassment. “Thank you!” Hagakure nearly shouted, lifting her off the ground and into his arms, spinning around a little while he laughed, she blushed harder but giggled.

“Just be more careful next time though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Shsldespair, they asked for their OC Akari X Hagakure with a romance situation, I tried writing a romance with some twists while also sticking to the anime story line.


	9. Holiday Date! Izuku Midoriya X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku beamed with delight next to you, not only because he was enjoying the light display too, but mostly because he was happy you were enjoying them. That you were enjoying spending time with him, and that you were his. He squeezed your hand lightly, then lifted it up to his face and kissed the back of it. “I-Izuku?”

You’d been dating for nearly a year, having gotten together at the end of January thanks to the help of Uraraka and Iida finally getting you two to finally confess your feelings for eachother to one another. When you both confessed it was a large weight of worry taken off of both of your shoulders, having thought you’d be rejected and ruin the friendship between you two. 

“Come on (y/n)! Don’t be awkward! This is normal! You’re just going on a date with your boyfriend, who happens to be the sweetest boy in the world, and then you’re going to exchange Christmas gifts. It’s normal and it’s okay, so stop freaking out.” You said, giving yourself a much needed pep talk. You and Izuku had made plans to hang out on Christmas eve since both of your families would be busy Christmas, you were going to go to the park where a Christmas light display and concert was going on, then head over to Izuku’s place and watch some movies and exchange gifts. 

You checked the time to make sure you still had plenty to spare, “It’s nearly five o'clock already?! I need to get ready!!” You began to freak out, quickly searching through your clothes to find the perfect outfit for the night and get ready. 

You had been so behind schedule that you had to sprint to the park, little did you know though that Izuku had the same problem, until you both ended up crashing right into one another. You fell into the freshly fallen snow, Izuku trapping you under him with his hands on either side of your head, your bodies nearly pressed against one another if he wasn’t holding his weight up and off of you. You blushed a bright red, Izuku’s face matching yours. “Hi.” You giggled, “Hi.” He said rather awkwardly before joining you in your laughter.

The two of you stayed like that for a few moments, just laughing at your lateness and now this, until you realized the situation you were in, “Um...Izuku...This is a little awkward, but could you...Get up? I mean it’s not like I don’t like being with you in a close proximity situation or anything, it’s just well the snow is cold..” You started rambling, your face growing warmer and warmer with every word that tumbled out of your mouth. 

“Oh my gosh (y/n) I’m so sorry!!” He quickly said and in a second had gotten up and pulled you up with him, “Wow!” You said, the speed of his movements dizzying you, resting your hands on his chest for balance for a moment. “There’s no need to apologize Izuku!” You said, looking up into his beautiful green eyes with a smile. “B-But I ran into you, and then we fell, and I fell on top of you and didn’t move right away and-” Izuku began, stumbling over his words in embarrassment as he tried to apologize once again. 

You cut him off my placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips, it was quick, but got the message across that you were not mad at him or anything. 

“I love you.” Izuku said breathlessly, as if every kiss you gave him took his breath away, “I love you too.” You giggled, leaving kisses all over his face from his cheek to his forehead and more. His freckled cheeks glowed red, “Shall we go?” He asked, holding out his hand for you to take, which you gladly did and nodded as the two of you began your walk to the light display.     
“It’s so beautiful..” You mumbled in amazement, your eyes scanning every Christmas display with wonder, Izuku beamed with delight next to you, not only because he was enjoying the light display too, but mostly because he was happy you were enjoying them. That you were enjoying spending time with him, and that you were his. He squeezed your hand lightly, then lifted it up to his face and kissed the back of it. “I-Izuku?” You turned your attention from the lights to your boyfriend, confused. 

“Sorry! It’s just...Your hands are so soft..” He whispered, causing you to blush and look away for a moment, “Thank you, but…” You started, turning your head back to look at him and moving in closer. Releasing his hand you wrapped your arms around his neck, “I like your hands a lot more.” You said. “B-but mine are all scarred..” He said, gently wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in even closer to him. “That’s exactly why I like them. They represent how hard you have worked, and how hard you’re still working, how far you push yourself for success and for others. I love it, and I love everything about you Izuku Midoriya.” You said, your (e/c) eyes never leaving his green ones. 

His eyes began to water with happiness, “I must be the luckiest guy in the world, because I have you, and you love me.” He said through his tears, he sniffled, covering his eyes with his one arm to hide them. You giggled and nuzzled your face into his chest, “I’m the one whose lucky.” You said. 

“Maybe we’re both lucky.” He grinned, having finally stopped crying and rubbing his eyes, he gently placed a hand on your cheek, tilting your head up slightly, “You are the best thing to ever happen to me, even better than when I found out I was accepted into U.A. and even better than anything else in my life.” He said, “You’re such a sweetheart.” You mumbled, closing the gap between you two and letting your lips melt into one another in a passionate but gentle kiss. 

When you finally broke apart you were both panting slightly, the kiss had been longer than expected, but was definitely worth it. “I will never get tired of that.” He grinned, “Neither will I. But we could always try?” You said, hinting at the fact that you would like to kiss him again. 

In that moment, you wondered why you had ever been nervous in the first place, because in the end the date was everything you had imagined and more, and with every passing minute you grew more in love with each other than the last. He walked you all the way home, and when he was gone, you missed him even though it had only been moments since you had last seen each other, but you guessed that was how love was, confusing at times, but also magnificent. 

Your next date couldn’t come sooner you thought with a heartwarming smile.


	10. Just Dance! Katsuki Bakugou X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell kind of song is that?” He asked, slight annoyance lacing his words but he tried to keep it back. 
> 
> “You’ll see. Just give it all you’ve got.” You winked and the song began. 
> 
> The two of you began to dance the movements on the screen, “I hate you.” He grumbled, already unhappy with the song, you grinned, “But you look so good moving your hips like that Katsuki.” You giggled. His face instantly turned pink. “Shut up, I’ll wipe that smirk of your face with my victory!”

The entire class of the Hero’s department class 1-A had gathered at Mina Ashido’s house for one ginormous sleepover, Mina had been planning for the sleepover for weeks, she even got many of her classmates such as Izuku, Momo, Ochako, and you, to help her with the planning, set up, decorations, and making sure everyone was able to come. “Do we really have to invite Bakugou?” Ochako asked, worry lacing her words, no one knew how Bakugou was going to act, and whether they wanted to put up with him for an entire night, if he even decided to come that is. 

“We agreed on inviting everyone in the class, which unfortunately includes him. The only good thing though is that (y/n) here replaced Mineta in the Hero course so we don’t have to worry about his disgustingly perverted self.” Momo said with a sigh. The group collectively nodded, except you, sure you were glad to be in the Hero course but you felt a little bad about stealing another person’s spot, even if that person happened to be Mineta.  

After the first semester exams everyone knew that if you didn’t win or do well on either part of your exam, you had a chance of being replaced in a class by another student. Mineta had won the practical exam for his team, and hadn’t done too badly on the written exam, but you on the other hand, originally from general studies, had scored at the top of your class. You had gotten 100% on the written exam, and were lucky enough to be put on a team with Shinsou Hitoshi for the practical exam. Giving you an easy win. The teachers decided that you would be a bigger asset to the hero course than Mineta and you both had switched places. 

“Yeah...I feel a little bad about taking his place though…” You mumbled, scratching the back of your head awkwardly, “(y/n)! No don’t feel bad! Yes he was originally in the hero course, and he does have some skill when he actually focuses and puts his mind to the task at hand, but you are amazing!” Izuku said, trying to cheer you up but making you feel slightly worse than before. You sighed, and decided to drop it, “So are we done with decorating? The guests should be here soon.” You asked, changing the subject. 

“Yep! We’re all done! I can’t wait to party!!” Mina cheered with a giggle. 

Everyone arrived over the next hour, some coming exactly on time, Iida, and some coming a little later, Kaminari, the only person who was missing was Bakugou. You let out a small disappointed sigh, you had really hoped he would come, seeing as you had a small crush on him that you didn’t like to admit. The two of you hung out many times, even sometimes outside of school, you got along fine, and even though he was known for his explosive temper, he was normally calm, at least more than usual, with you. 

You could even call your relationship friendship, you talked over text at least three times a week, and nodded at each other in the hallways when you passed. It was a good relationship. Then you had to go and have a crush on him, which threatened to shatter the world because, well, he was your friend and that would clearly ruin the friendship you’ve built, and you weren’t sure if any of your friends would support you. They probably would but you couldn’t help but worry. 

You broke away from your conversation as a loud knock sounded at the door, Mina rushed over and opened it to reveal Katsuki Bakugou standing there, “Thanks for coming Bakugou! Although you’re a little late..” Mina mumbled the last part, he tisked, “You’re lucky I came at all.” He said, nudging past her and walking into the room. You smiled to yourself, your mood instantly rising after seeing him. He seemed to be in a bad mood though, you decided to go over to him, “Hey Katsuki.” You said, he turned around and was about to say something about using his first name until he noticed it was you who was talking to him, “Hey.” Was all he said instead.

You grinned, “I’m surprised you actually came, I didn’t think hanging out with your classmates was one of your interests.” You said, staring up into his red eyes, “It’s not. I’m just here to embarrass that idiot Deku.” He growled lightly after saying the nickname he gave Izuku. “Oops! Sorry!” One of your classmates said as they bumped into you, they ran past you, knocking you off balance in the process and causing you to stumble forward, into Bakugou. “Hey you idiot! Watch where you’re going next time or I’ll make sure you can’t watch anything for the next month!” He shouted, catching you in his arms and holding you gently against him. 

“You okay?” He asked, you nodded, “Thanks for catching me.” You smiled, he was about to say something else when Mina began to shout, “Okay everyone I’ve set up Just Dance! Who would like to go first?” Katsuki let go of you, it was a slow letting go though, almost as if he didn’t want to, you took a step back and watched as some classmates raised their hands to go first. “Who would want to play that stupid game?” Bakugou sneered, “Of course I’m not going to play.” He said, “Oh really?” You said. 

“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow, “I dare you to dance to something with me.” You said, poking his chest with your index finger, he glared slightly, “Oh yeah? Well I’ll crush you on the dance floor then.” He said, accepting your dare because he refused to chicken out of anything. Even a simple game of Just Dance.

After a few turns you raised your hand to go, “Alright (y/n)! Who's your partner or are you going alone?” Mina asked, “Katsuki and I are going, and we’d like to dance to Rihanna’s song Umbrella, without the umbrella version.” You said, leading Bakugou onto the dance floor, “What the hell kind of song is that?” He asked, slight annoyance lacing his words but he tried to keep it back. 

“You’ll see. Just give it all you’ve got.” You winked and the song began. 

The two of you began to dance the movements on the screen, “I hate you.” He grumbled, already unhappy with the song, you grinned, “But you look so good moving your hips like that Katsuki.” You giggled. His face instantly turned pink. “Shut up, I’ll wipe that smirk of your face with my victory!” He shouted and continued to dance to the song. 

‘You had my heart, and we’ll never be worlds apart, baby in magazines but you’ll still be my star.’ Rihanna sang, the dancer in the video leaning down and running her hand up her leg then flinging her hands to the side and doing the same movements with the other leg. You followed her movements, sneaking glances at Bakugou every now and again, little to your knowledge he was doing the same thing. Your classmates were generally silent as they watched the two of you dance in wonder. 

‘Said I’ll always be your friend, took an oath and I’ll stick it out till the end. Now that it’s raining more than ever, know that we’ll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh.’ Rihanna sang. You pushed your chest forwards and backwards, swinging your hips in time with the beat, then doing a movement that was thrusting the hips forwards and backwards, moving our arms and entire body with the music. 

Bakugou growled quietly, biting his lip as he danced, keeping his eyes on you the entire time. You both continued to dance, you watched him do the same movements he had just watched you do, it was thrilling and captivating to watch him dance, and you would probably never get another chance to see him like this. It was like the entire world was gone and the only thing that mattered was the two of you and this song. When it finally ended, you won, but just barely, with five more points than him.

“What?!” He shouted, surprised he actually lost at something for once. “Awe too bad Katsuki! Looks like you’re not better at everything like you think you are.” You grinned, he growled, pulling you by your arm out of the room and to a quiet empty one. He pinned you against the wall, his one hand beside your head as he leaned down, closer to you, “You may have won the battle, but you haven’t won the war.” He glared. “I think I have though.” You said, quickly closing the gap between you two and crashing your lips against his, surprising him and causing a dark blush to cover his cheeks. 

He kissed you back with the same passionate force as you were kissing him with. He moved both of his hands onto your waist, bring you closer to him, you shifted and flipped the two of you around, you pinning him against the wall this time. You rested one hand on the back of his neck, bringing him down to your height a little more, while pressing your other hand against his chest, with your hips pressed against his into the wall. Holding him in place, but only gently. He could break out and shift things if he really wanted to. But he didn’t. 

You broke apart when you needed air, panting slightly, matching crimson blushes on your faces, “You’re a good kisser. And a good dancer.” You said, leaning back up and placing a small peck on his lips, “And don’t you forget it.” He said, crashing his lips to yours once again. 

Maybe he hated Just Dance a little less after that. But you’d never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Arifox, who asked for a dom! Reader Just Dance scenario. This request was really interesting to do, and actually turned out longer than many of my other one-shot's because of my interest for the scenario and character put into it. 
> 
> I take requests. And if anyone wants another Boku No Hero Academia Just Dance scenario let me know.


	11. Midnight Kiss - Shouto Todoroki X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, you could kiss me on the lips right?” You ask with a giggle, he smirks and moves in closer to you, his lips almost brush against your own before he changes the angle and kisses your cheek instead. You pout, which causes his smirk to grow, placing a kiss on your other cheek, “I know, but I’m waiting till 12:00am.” He said.

It was New Years Eve, the day that was anticipated for as soon as Christmas was over. It was the last day of the year and the beginning of a new year, a fresh start, a time to experience different things. The entire class of UA’s Hero Course had decided to throw a New Years Eve party, it was mostly for class 1-A, but some members from 1-B had been invited too, like TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu. 

The party was being held at Momo Yaoyorozu‘s house, because of how much space her house had, and because she felt incredibly happy whenever she had guests over. Originally you were on the fence about whether you were going to go or not, you had some alterations to make to your hero costume, but once your boyfriend Shouto asked if you would go with him to the party you had agreed without a second thought. Your hero costumes alterations could wait a few more days. 

“Do you think we’re overdressed?” You asked quietly, leaning into Shouto lightly as he knocked on the door to Momo’s house. “Compared to the decorations I can imagine Yaoyorozu has in her house, no.” Shouto whispered to you. He wore simple black jeans, with a matching black dress shirt, paired with a champagne coloured tie, to match your champagne coloured dress. You both chose sneakers as your respective shoes, choosing comfort over fashion in   
that department.

“Okay..” You mumbled nervously, Shouto grinned, placing a small quick kiss on your cheek just as Momo answered the door, “(y/n)! Todoroki! Welcome! Come on in.” Momo said as she opened the door with a wide smile.  You and Shouto walked in and you looked around amazed, “Momo your house is beautiful!” You said, expressing your awedness. Momo instantly began to beam with joy, “Thank you! Now if you’ll follow me I’ll show you to where everyone else is.” She said, leading you down a long elegant hallway and into a massive room completely decked out for the occasion. 

The two of you were welcomed by your friends as Momo left to go answer the door and greet another classmate, “I’m so ready for this year to be over.” You said to Ochako who nodded in agreement, “But this years been really great for you (y/n), I mean without it you and Todoroki wouldn’t be together.” She giggled as a deep blush crept it’s way onto your face. “I was already in love with her before this year began, our parents introduced us as children.” Shouto said with a completely straight face and no hint of emotion change. 

Ochako blushed and hugged you with a squeal, “Oh my gosh you’re so lucky (y/n)! That was so adorable!” She said as she let you go, Your face was as crimson as Kirishima’s hair, “Yeah I am.” You mumbled in embarrassment, casting your eyes from Shouto, to the ground with a small smile on your face. 

The three of you continued talking for a little bit until Ochako was pulled away from the conversation by her need to grab some food. You continued to converse with different friends until Shouto pulled you away from the conversations, leaving you and Shouto alone now. “Shouto! Where are we going?” You asked, surprised for a moment but following him nonetheless.   
“Away. As much as I enjoy talking to my friends, I wanted some alone time with my girlfriend...Is that okay?” Shouto began, before becoming shy at the end, he wasn’t very confident when it came to relationship stuff, but that was okay. “You can have alone time with me whenever you want, because I want alone time with you too.” You smiled, lifting his hand up to your mouth and placing a small kiss on his knuckles. 

He blushed, and you continued to say “Did you mean what you said earlier?” You asked, turning to look your boyfriend in the eyes, “Of course.” He said, a small smile gracing his face as he gently reached for your hand again once you had begun to pull away, he pulled you in closer to him and wrapped his other hand around your waist. 

“I love you Shouto.” You whispered into his ear as you closed the gap between your bodies, wrapping your arms around his neck, “I love you too (y/n).” He grinned, placing a small kiss on your forehead. 

“You know, you could kiss me on the lips right?” You ask with a giggle, he smirks and moves in closer to you, his lips almost brush against your own before he changes the angle and kisses your cheek instead. You pout, which causes his smirk to grow, placing a kiss on your other cheek, “I know, but I’m waiting till 12:00am.” He said. Your eyes widen slightly, a pink blush dusting your cheeks, “Wow, what a romantic.” You say with a poke to his chest. 

“I can’t help it. I’ve never felt this way for anyone else, and I always have this wanting feeling, like I need to show you how much you mean to me all the time. You drive me crazy.” He says, pulling you back to him when you go to take a step back. “Shouto…” You mumble in awe. 

“I really love you (y/n).” He says as he tilts your chin up gently with his hand, his eyes never leaving your own, “I really love you too Shouto.” You say, reaching a hand up and running it through his soft hair and leaning up into him. 

“I’m still not kissing you until 12:00am. At least wait till the 10 second countdown.” He chuckles, pulling away from you so you don’t try and steal a kiss from him. 

“Seriously?” You pout, acting childishly but it’s one of the things he loves about you. “Don’t look so upset.” He says, placing a kiss on your forehead again to try and get you to stop pouting, even though it’s adorable. You begin to say something but cut yourself off as soon as you hear everyone at the party begin to shout, “10! 9! 8!...” They chant. 

“The countdown has started.” He says and you grin, “And a new chapter in our lives will follow it.” You continue before pulling Shouto down to your height by his champagne tie, crashing your lips against his, and finally stealing the kiss you’d been waiting for all night from him. He smirks into the kiss and wraps both arms around you, lifting you up from the ground and spinning you around after everyone screams, “Happy New Year!” To one another. 

You break the kiss when you can no longer hold your breath or your giggles, you wrap your arms around him, whispering into his ear once again, 

“Happy New Year.”


	12. 'He's Gone' Izuku Midoriya X Reader X Katsuki Bakugou 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku’s words ringing in his head the whole way, ‘Isn’t this what you always wanted though Kacchan?’. 
> 
> Bakugou sank to his knees, gently pressing his hands to your stomach, “You hear that dumb baby? I’ll help your mom take care of you, and I’ll help you become a great hero like your dad was. You better fucking believe it.”

A few years had passed since you had graduated from UA, now you were a pro hero who worked alongside your boyfriend Izuku Midoriya and your best friend Katsuki Bakugou. You had been friends with both of them since middle school, even despite Bakugou’s hatred for Izuku, that still hadn’t disappeared. 

Currently the three of you were fighting a particularly hard set of villains whose only goal was to kill as many people as they could. Bakugou and Izuku were currently fighting the two villains while you were helping evacute everyone to a safer location, your quirk was very similar to Present Mic’s, allowing you to amplify your voice to a very high degree and shout to far distances, which was useful for many different situations. 

“Please exit to your left, you will find more heroes who will take care of you if you are injured.” You shouted to civilians as you lead them down streets to safety. “Fucking shut up Deku! Don’t say any more shit unless you’re dying!” You heard Bakugou yelling as he was attacking the villains. You sighed, same old Bakugou, “(y/n)! There’s someone stuck under some rubble over here!” Someone shouted to you, causing you to quickly run over and begin assisting in the safe removal of the trapped person. 

A couple of minutes passed before you were able to join Izuku and Bakugou again, and the three of you were able to capture the villains after a few more minutes of struggling back and forth. “I’m glad that’s finally over.” You sighed, relieved that there were no more chance of anyone being injured. “(y/n)....” Izuku mumbled before he quickly crumbled to the ground. Your eyes widened in fear and you rushed to his side. 

Izuku was covering his stomach with his hands, trying to stop the flow of blood that had been gushing from a deep wound he must have gotten during the fight. “Izuku! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Katsuki get over here and help me stop the bleeding!” You began to scream, covering Izuku’s hands with your own and pressing into him, trying to help stop the bleeding. You began to sob, “You’re going to be okay, someone will come and heal you, you’ll be okay.” You began to repeat outloud, more to yourself than to Izuku though. 

“(y/n) I love you…” Izuku said, his usually bright green eyes already beginning to dull with the loss of blood from his body, “I love you too but you need to conserve your energy, don’t talk just focus on staying awake. Stay with me.” You said through your tears, Bakugou came over after taking notice of the situation, his ruby eyes widening as he kneeled beside you. “Deku you idiot!” He growled, “Move your hands, mine are bigger and you can get help quicker (y/n).” He said, pushing you out of the way and taking your place.

“Y-You’re right, Izuku I’ll be right back, Katsuki will take care of you.” You said and without another word you ran off screaming at the top of your lungs for some help, using your quirk to reach a wider distance. 

“You better not fucking die you idiot.” Bakugou said with a click of his tongue, it seemed like he was annoyed but he was actually trying to cover up his own fear. Wondering if this was because of him, if Izuku hadn’t asked for help because he had told him not to say anything. Izuku was getting paler by the second, weaker every moment that passed, he coughed, some blood coming up and into his hand as he covered his mouth. 

“Isn’t this what you always wanted though Kacchan?” He said weakly, his eyes beginning to droop even though he was trying his hardest to keep them open and stay awake. He knew that if he closed his eyes, he wasn’t going to wake up. 

“Of course not shit head! So don’t fucking die!” Bakugou yelled, “Please….Please take care of (y/n)....Please Kacchan….” Izuku said, his voice growing quieter than a whisper, and with one final shudder from his body, he went completely still, every sign of life leaving his body. 

“Deku!” Bakugou screamed, a deep gut wrenching scream, his ruby eyes filling with tears of anger and sadness as he covered his eyes with his arm, finally removing his bloody hands from Izuku’s stomach. “You fucking idiot….But I’ll do what you want...I’ll take care of her for you.” Bakugou whispered. When help finally came and you rushed back you instantly noticed that Izuku was gone, that he was dead. “No!” You screamed, running to his side but being picked up by Bakugou, who held you back. “He’s gone (y/n). We have to let the paramedics take him.” He said, his whole body stiff and his eyes still brimming with tears. 

“Let me go Katsuki! Please let me go! He can’t be gone!” You continued to scream, bawling your eyes out as you flailed in Bakugou’s arms, trying anything to break his hold on you. The parmedics came and took Izuku away and only once his body was gone did you finally stop struggling, your whole body went limp and you just let Bakugou hold you in his arms. “I-I love him so much Katsuki.” You whimpered, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in the crook of his neck. 

“I fucking know that idiot. He loved you too.” He said, his voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper as he began to walk away from the scene with you still in his arms. He was comforting you, but he was also using you to comfort himself. Your warmth heating his frozen body. You eventually cried yourself to sleep and Bakugou took you to his apartment, knowing that it would be no good to take you back to the apartment you had shared with Izuku that night. 

Izuku’s words ringing in his head the whole way, ‘Isn’t this what you always wanted though Kacchan?’. 

Of course not Bakugou told himself.

Nearly a month had passed since Izuku had died, and as much as you wanted to just lay in bed the entire time you knew you couldn’t. You had visited Izuku’s mom a few times, you were the one to let her know what had happened to her son. You had arranged his funeral too. You had to keep yourself busy in order to not slip into a dark depression you knew you wouldn’t be able to crawl out of. 

Now you were on your way to Bakugou’s apartment, having just left the doctors office with some important news, but the first person you would have shared them with was no longer with you. You knocked on the door and a few seconds later Bakugou, who was dressed in sweat pants and a black tank top, having recently awoken, answered. “What do you want?” He asked, opening the door wider to let you come in. You had spent a lot of time together over the past month, more than you usually did, seeking comfort in the presence of your best friend during this difficult time. 

“Katsuki….I’m pregnant…” You said, your (e/c) eyes already beginning to spill over with tears as your small body shook in the doorway. His ruby eyes widened, his mouth falling open for a moment, before he composed himself and gently brought you inside. “Are you sure?” He asked, you nodded and handed him the papers the doctor had given you. He read them over and looked down at you, his eyebrows scrunched in concern.

“Two months. Two months pregnant and the father of my baby is dead. He-He’s dead Katsuki...My baby will never get to know their dad.” You cried, “Hey….Come here idiot.” He said, pulling you into a gentle hug, already starting to treat you like a piece of glass that could break from the simplest touch. You wrapped your arms around him and sobbed into his chest. 

“I can’t raise a baby by myself Katsuki...Why did he have to die..” You choked through your tears, “We had so many things left to do together...I wanted to get married someday...Have kids together some day...” You cried harder, placing a hand on your stomach. Bakugou pulled back from you, holding your shoulder with one hand and tilting your head up to make sure you were looking at him with the other.

“During that stupid fight, that idiot couldn’t stop talking about how he was going to propose to you that night. It was all the dumb ass could talk about.” He said, “He was pissing me off so much that I told him that I didn’t want to hear him say anything else unless he was dying. I’m fucking stupid for not listening. He was annoying as hell but if I had known what was going to happen to him I wouldn’t have said it.” He confessed to you. 

Your teary eyes widened in shock, “He was going to propose to me?” You asked dumbfounded, Bakugou nodded, “That’s what I fucking said, clean the shit out of your ears.” He said, turning his head away from you with a sigh. “I-It’s not your fault Katsuki...He knew you didn’t mean it...He knew that deep down you didn’t hate him even though you claimed to.” You said, reaching your hands up and wiping away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. 

“The last thing he said to me, he told me to take care of you. That was his last fucking wish and I’m going to honour it. I’ll help you raise the shit heads kid. Not just because he asked me, but also because you’re my friend and I guess that means I care about you.” He said, the last part coming out more as a grumble. 

Bakugou sank to his knees, gently pressing his hands to your stomach, “You hear that dumb baby? I’ll help your mom take care of you, and I’ll help you become a great hero like your dad was. You better fucking believe it.” He said to your stomach. Resting his head against you to conceal the fact that his eyes were tearing up again. 

“Katsuki...Thank you.” You whispered, with a gentle hand running through his hair, you were glad you wouldn’t have to go through everything alone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd write some sad fic stuff this time, and because I enjoyed writing this so much I decided to continue it
> 
> Also was unsure of whether it should be Izuku Midoriya X Reader X Katsuki Bakugou instead of just Izuku Midoriya X Reader so I changed it.


	13. Jump - Izuku Midoriya X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyone without a quirk is a worthless piece of trash. Just pray you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building.” Bakugou said, his ruby eyes staring right into her (e/c) eyes the entire time.
> 
> His words would not only break her, but also break Izuku, who loved her too dearly to let her go.

She had been accepted into UA’s General Departments class despite the fact that she was quirkless, instead, it was her intelligence that earned her a spot in the top school. She might not have been in one of the Hero courses, but it was still difficult for someone without a quirk to be accepted into a school like UA. A school that trained children to become heros. Something she could never hope to achieve. 

“(y/n)-Chan! Good morning!” Izuku said as he ran up to her, her and Izuku had been friends through elementary school despite not going to the same school. Now their friendship continued into high school and had become stronger than ever. “Hey Izu-Kun!” She giggled at him, at how excited he got every time he saw her. It was cute.

“I was waiting for you, I um...Well actually my mom wanted to know i-if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight?” He asked, a hand reaching up and scratching the back of his head awkwardly, his cheeks instantly turning a pale shade of pink. “I’d love to. I’ll hang out with you any chance I get.” She said with a boop to his nose just as the bell rang. “Well I have to get to class, see you at lunch?” She asked as she already began to walk off towards her class, “O-of course!” Izuku called after her before heading off towards his own class. 

He had had a crush on her since they had first met, at the beginning it was just a slight interest, they bonded over both not having quirks, and over time it grew into something much more than that. He was in love with her. But his shyness was not something he was able to overcome, he couldn’t tell her due to his fear of being rejected and ruining their friendship, but his heart made being just friends difficult. 

Her smile, her voice, her personality, her attitude, everything about her made his heart race a mile a minute. 

What he didn’t know though, was that she felt the same way about him. 

When lunch finally came around Izuku and (y/n) were on their way towards the cafeteria when (y/n) suddenly bumped into Katsuki Bakugou, “Oh sorry Bakugou!” She said quickly, trying to hurriedly walk past him after but he grabbed her arm roughly and stopped her in her tracks. “Watch where you’re fucking going you quirkless loser.” He said as he shoved her backwards, causing her to fall flat on her bottom on the ground. 

“Pathetic.” He spat, “Leave her alone Kacchan!” Izuku shouted at Bakugou, helping (y/n) up and then stepping in front of her to protect her. Bakugou’s face morphed into a scowl, “I don’t take orders from some quirkless piece of shit.” He snarled, grabbing Izuku by the collar and slamming him against the wall, his hands beginning to spark. “I-I-” Izuku began, “Bakugou! Leave Izuku alone, I don’t want to have to call your mother again.” Aizawa said from down the hall, causing Bakugou to let go of Izuku’s collar with a click of his tongue. 

“Shut the fuck up!” He yelled, to Aizawa before turning his attention back to Izuku who had moved back to her side again, “I’m watching you Bakugou. You better not pull another stunt like that.” Aizawa said before walking back into his classroom. Bakugou snarled, “Yeah Bakugou just leave us alone.” She said, placing a hand on Izuku’s arm in an attempt to lead him away. 

“Oh isn’t that just perfect, two quirkless losers in love. Or rather, one quirkless loser who will never be anything but worthless.” Bakugou said, taking a step towards her with a glare etched on his face. “I-I’m not worthless!” She said defensively. “Anyone without a quirk is a worthless piece of trash. Just pray you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building.” Bakugou said, his ruby eyes staring right into her (e/c) eyes the entire time. Before walking off with a “Tch.” Sound. 

Izuku froze at Bakugou’s words, remembering how he had said the same thing to him back when they were in elementary school. Back before he had been given his quirk. 

“H-He’s such a jerk..” She said, her voice quivering with every word. “Don’t listen to him (y/n)-Chan! He’s wrong. You’re not worthless, you’re super smart, you’re amazing, you’re perfect even without a quirk!” Izuku said, picking up on the fact that she was upset, and trying to cheer her up. “No he’s not...I’ll never be anything but quirkless. I’ll never get to be a hero….I’m nothing..” She choked out with a sob. Izuku’s green eyes widened, “No (y/n)!” He said pulling her into a hug and holding her as close as possible. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just being rude.” He said, then continued to whisper comforting words to her until her crying died down and eventually stopped. “Thanks Izu-Kun...I’m okay now..” She said as she gently pulled away, rubbing the remainder of her tears away with her uniform sleeve. “There’s no need to thank me, I’ll always help you out.” He said with a comforting smile. 

The two of them continued their day like normal, until (y/n) sent a text to Izuku saying she had to cancel going over to his house for dinner, that her mom wanted her to visit her aunt’s house with her. He said that was okay and if she needed anything to let him know. “Get out of my way idiot.” Bakugou said on the way home, shoving (y/n) to the ground and walking off without even a glance. 

She stayed like that, on the ground on her knees, for a long time. Staring at the ground without moving for hours, until the sun began to set and she finally decided to get up. But instead of heading home she turned around and went back to the school building. Going inside and climbing the stairs up to the roof. “Nothing but worthless. Quirkless. Idiot. I’ll never be a hero.” She said, her mind was clouded in negativity. All she could think about was every bad thing she had been told throughout her life, every bad thing that had happened to her.

She sat down on the edge of the roof, staring out at the view around her, it was the only beautiful thing she could see through the cloud of self hate she was dealing with. “I didn’t need to deal with this right now, not the day my parents said they were getting a divorce. This is the worst day of my life.” She sobbed. She was breaking, and nothing was going to be able to hold her together anymore. She wished Izuku was with her, but she couldn’t see him, not with what she was about to do. 

Before she decided to finally give up, she wrote a letter to Izuku, explaining her thoughts and feelings and everything that was going on with her life. She wrote about how she was sorry and how her death would affect him, but he would eventually get over it and move on with his life. 

She went back inside and slipped it into his locker before heading back up to the roof and standing on the edge. “Please let me have a quirk in my next life.” She said as she leaned forwards and let herself fall. She fell through the air, coming closer and closer to the ground, her (e/c) eyes closed for the last time, and suddenly, everything was gone. It was over. She had done it and now she was nothing but a body, no longer the amazing girl she once was. 

The next day continued like normal, her body had been taken away and everything was cleaned up, the school decided things needed to go on like nothing happened, they didn’t want the press finding out before they knew why she had done what she did. 

“What’s wrong Izuku?” Uraraka asked as he rushed into class just as the bell rang, his backpack was still on his back and he slipped into his seat breathlessly. “I was waiting for (y/n) outside, but she never came, and she didn’t respond to any of my texts either, so I didn’t have any time to go to my locker. I’m worried about her, Kacchan really hurt her feelings yesterday..” He told her. Then explained what had happened yesterday with (y/n) and Bakugou to Uraraka. 

“That jerk!” She said before being told to be quiet by Aizawa who started the lesson. 

When lunch rolled around Izuku still hadn’t heard from (y/n), he headed to the cafeteria without going to his locker, hoping that maybe she had just been late and would be waiting for him in the cafeteria. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. He glumly sat down at a table with Iida and Uraraka when a student from the Generals Department, the same class (y/n) was in, ran up to him. “Midoriya! Why did she do it?” The girl asked, her class had been told about (y/n)’s death because they had the right to know, being her classmate and all. 

“Why did who do what?” Izuku asked confused, “You don’t know? (y/n) committed suicide last night. S-She jumped from the roof..” The girl said, her eyes brimming with tears. Izuku and the rest of the people at the table widened their eyes, Izuku quickly stood up and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. “(y/n) killed herself?!” He shouted, his voice breaking. The girl nodded and explained what the teachers had told them. She jumped last night, and the impact killed her instantly. 

Izuku let go of the girl, his whole body was stiff as he sank to his knees, “She’s dead?” He asked aloud to no one in particular. “Izuku…” Uraraka began but didn’t continue. Izuku began to sob, a heart throbbing, gut wrenching sob. “I’m sorry..” The girl said, backing up and then walking away quickly. 

“Deku what the hell are you crying about now idiot?!” Bakugou said as he walked past him. “(y/n) killed herself last night. She….She jumped from the roof..” Uraraka said slowly. Bakugou’s eyes widened, his ruby eyes landing on Izuku, who was standing up now, his green eyes filled with rage. “This is your fault Kacchan!” He screamed, crashing into Bakugou with such force that he knocked him to the ground. “You told her to pray to get a quirk in her next life and jump off the roof! You told her to kill herself and she did!” He continued to scream, shaking Bakugou by his shirt roughly. 

The two of them got into a massive fight, quirks being used, punching and kicking each other, a lot of yelling at one another. Until All Might came and broke up the fight, holding each one by the back of their uniform from the other. “Now boys! There is no need to fight. But since you have made such a scene, you’re both in big trouble, let’s go to my office and talk this out.” All Might said, the smile that was always on his face faltering for a moment. 

All Might took them to his office and talked to the both of them separately, Bakugou claimed to have done nothing wrong but fight back when Izuku attacked him. Izuku told All Might the entire story, about the day before and what Bakugou had said to (y/n), about what he had been told, and about his fight with Bakugou. The entire time he was bawling his eyes out, his whole body was trembling due to the pain in his heart. 

“Oh my…” All Might said, understanding why Izuku had chosen to pick a fight now. “You’re free to go Midoriya...I’ll….I’ll talk with the rest of the staff...You should go home for the rest of the day.” All Might said, patting Izuku on the back and leaving to go talk to the principal. Izuku shakes his head and heads back to class, hoping for at least a small distraction from the pain he was in. His thoughts all about (y/n). Wondering why she had done it. Why she listened to someone as stupid as Bakugou. He didn’t even notice that Bakugou had not come back to class.

Present Mic came into the classroom and spoke to Aizawa for a moment, before leaving with a nod. “I have just been informed that Bakugou will no longer be a part of this class. He did something very terrible that no true hero should ever do and has since been expelled from UA.” Aizawa said to the class. “What did he do?” Mineta asked, oblivious to what had gone on at lunch. “He told another student to kill themselves, and they did. Hero’s protect people, and look out for them, they don’t tear them down like that.” Aizawa said, his eyes staring into each students eyes for a moment before moving on. 

Everything was changing. 

When Izuku finally got (y/n)’s note, after finally going to his locker at the end of the day, his green eyes filled with fresh tears as he instantly recognized the hand writing. “(y/n)...” He sobbed as he read the letter. 

‘To my dearest Izuku Midoriya, 

I’m sorry for leaving you, I just couldn’t handle everything anymore, being quirkless was too difficult for me, the bullying it involved, people like Bakugou saying those things. He was right though, I am nothing but worthless, and now, by the time you read this, I am even more nothing than I was. 

That day, the last day of my life, was the worst day, my parents informed me they would be getting a divorce that morning, but you brightened my day by inviting me over, but Bakugou ruined it, bringing up all those feelings I already had. I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for doing this to you, but I know that you will eventually forget about me, everyone will, you’ll move on and I hope you won’t be too sad over my death. 

I love you so much, I love your adorable freckles, your green hair that matches your beautiful eyes, I love how caring you are, and how supportive you are of everyone. I love how you see the good in everything and you continue to push forward even when the worlds against you. I love you more than words can describe and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I’m sorry.

With love, (y/n).’


	14. 'He's Gone' Izuku Midoriya X Reader X Katsuki Bakugou 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months had passed since you had first found out you were pregnant, and a few things had changed in your life since then.
> 
> Before Kirishima left he leaned in and whispered in Katsuki’s ear, “Tell her how you feel already dude.”

Months had passed since you had first found out you were pregnant, and a few things had changed in your life since then. First off, you had regular visits with Izuku’s mom Inko, going out for lunch together and just talking about anything, mostly talking about Izuku and the baby you were expecting soon. Secondly, you and Katsuki had moved in together, his apartment had an extra room from when Kirishima used to live with him, and you had taken it. You both thought it’d be easier since he planned on helping you raise the baby, and you both understood that the first couple of years would be the hardest. 

And thirdly, and most importantly, as time went on, your broken heart was slowly healing, not by much, but you were no longer crying yourself to sleep which was a good sign. When they say that time heals everything, they weren’t wrong. 

You were now nearing on your ninth month, excitedly waiting for the small bundle of joy to be born, but right now you were just flopped on the couch on your side. Head resting on Katsuki’s lap as he ran his fingers through your hair, thinking you were asleep beside him. It was comfortable living with him, he was a great cook, unlike you who could barely make toast without burning it, and he had been slowly working on swearing less, mostly because you continued to reprimand him on how you didn’t want your babies first words to be a swear word. 

A loud knock sounded at the door, causing you to shift slightly, “Who the hell is here?” Katsuki mumbled quietly, still unaware that you were awake. He gently moved your head and stood up, walking down the hall and opening the door. “Hey buddy! Long time no see!” Kirishima said loudly from the entryway. “Shh! (y/n) is asleep, wake her up and I’ll kill you.” Katsuki said, glaring slightly at Kirishima but still being slightly happy to see him, although he’d never admit it. 

“Awe man she’s asleep? But I bought this cute little baby blanket and I wanted to give it to her nowwwwwww.” Kirishima whined, loud enough for you to hear all the way into the living room, “Kirishima!” You called from the living room, struggling to slowly sit up. Katsuki’s ruby eyes bore holes into the back of Kirishima’s head as he walked into the apartment and to you. “Yay you’re awake! Bakugou here said you were asleep.” Kirishima said, flopping down beside you on the couch, wrapping an arm around your shoulder playfully. 

“I was resting, it’s been really hard to sleep lately, with all the kicking this one does during the night.” You said with a giggle, gesturing to your stomach. “Idiot.” Katsuki said with a ‘tch’ sound, hitting Kirishima on the side of the head before taking a seat on the other side of you. “Ow! Hey man that’s rude! I was just super excited to see (y/n)! Like wow (y/n) it’s like you grew so much more since the last time I saw you!” Kirishima exclaimed in astonishment and excitement. 

You giggled, “Wow Kirishima, are you calling me fat?” You said with a pout, teasing him. “W-What! Of course not! A true man would never say something like that to a women, especially a pregnant women!” Kirishima said, “She’s teasing you idiot.” Katsuki said, a slight smirk growing on his face. 

“Sorry about that.” You continued to giggle, “Well anyways, the true reason I came over was to give you this.” Kirishima said as he handed you a small box with a little bow on it. “Awe Kirishima you didn’t have to.” You said as you slowly opened it and gasped, “It’s adorable! Thank you so much!” You said, staring at the mint green baby blanket that had the words ‘future hero’ written in black on it. You hugged Kirishima tightly with joy. He laughed, “You’re welcome! As the uncle of the kid I will spoil them rotten!” He grinned, hugging you back. 

“You know you’re not the kids real uncle right?” Katsuki deadpanned, “Shh, they don’t need to know that.” Kirishima said as he let you go, “Well, I better get going, I only came by for a quick second to give you that! Unfortunately there is lots of hero paperwork left to get done.” Kirishima said, standing up, “I’ll walk you to the door.” You said, before trying to stand up, clearly struggling to do so. Katsuki held out his hands which you gladly took and he gently helped you stand. “Thank you Katsuki.” You smiled at him before the three of you walked to the doorway. 

Before Kirishima left he leaned in and whispered in Katsuki’s ear, “Tell her how you feel already dude.” 

“Well I’ll see you later guys, bye Bakugou! Bye (y/n)! Bye baby!” Kirishima called as he walked down the hallway towards the elevator. You closed the door and turned your attention to Katsuki, whose face was turned away from you but you could still see the hint of a blush on his cheeks. “What did he say to you?” You asked, “Nothing.” He said with a shake of his head, “Okay…” You said, dropping the subject for the moment. 

“Do you want something to eat?” Katsuki asked, changing the subject, your (e/c) eyes lit up, “Yes! Actually can we go to the ice cream shop down the street? Ochako said they recently added some new flavours.” You asked, grabbing onto Katsuki’s arm and giving him puppy dog eyes. He looked down at you with a ‘really? That’s what you want?’ look, “Ice cream isn’t food, idiot.” He said with a ‘tch’ sound. “Please.” You begged. Katsuki sighed, narrowing his eyes at you slightly, “Fine, you better change into something more decent though.” He said with a smirk, “And fix your hair.” He said as he flicked a piece of your hair that was sticking straight up. 

“Eek! Don’t!” You whined, letting go of his arm and going into your room, quickly changing into a pair of black leggings and a long short sleeved shirt, along with brushing your hair up into a bun with a cute white bow. “Done!” You called, “You’re going to be cold. Put a sweater on or something.” Katsuki said, you argued and he scoffed but didn’t say anything else. You were both walking down the street, your arm looped through Katsuki’s, using him to slightly lean against, but also trying to absorb his warmth, since he was correct, you were cold. 

“You’re an idiot.” He said with a click of his tongue, pulling his hoodie up and off his body, then pulling it on over you. Despite the fact that you were nearly nine months pregnant, his sweater still fit you with some extra room, aside from the arms which drooped way past your hands, thanks to him liking larger sweaters than he needed. “T-Thanks Katsuki.” You said, turning your head away from him with a pale pink blush on your cheeks, the sight of him in a tank top that hugged his body perfectly shocked you for a moment, making your cheeks heat up. 

Later that night you were tossing and turning in bed uncomfortably, unable to get to sleep, “Ughh.” You sighed in annoyance. Getting up, you lightly padded over to Katsuki’s room and knocked on his open door, “Katsuki..” You mumbled. He had been asleep, but you calling his name instantly woke him up, he quickly sat up, “What, is it the baby?!” He asked in alarm, moving the blankets to get up but getting himself caught in them, managing to fall right out of bed. “No! The baby is fine, I’m sorry for waking you up, and then startling you, and now you’re here on the ground…” You apologized, making your way over to him and sitting on the ground near him. 

He grumbled out a few curses, telling his blanket and the floor to die, which you said nothing about.

You gently lifted his head up from the ground and held his face in your hands, “I just couldn’t sleep...And...I was wondering...I-If you wouldn’t mind of course, if I could...um...Well, sleep in here with you?” You asked, your voice so quiet it was barely above a whisper. He slowly sat up, placing one of his hands over yours that was still on his cheeks, “If you want to..” He mumbled, his face heating up with a blush. The way you were holding his face, leaning so close to his body he could almost feel your warmth, the way the moonlight from his window was casting a silver glow over your skin, was all making his heart race. 

“Thank you…For everything..” You whispered, the two of you didn’t even realize you were getting closer to one another until your noses were almost brushing against the other. He knew he should stop himself before he did anything he’d regret later, he knew you were still in love with Izuku, and knew you could never like him as anything more than a friend. But it was getting so hard for him to restrain himself all the time, when all he wanted to do was hold you close. 

He was more of an acting on impulse kind of guy after all. 

You knew you should stop yourself before you did anything you’d regret later, you were still in love with Izuku after all, but for some reason you couldn’t get the thought of being with Katsuki out of your head, but he could never see you as anything more than a friend right? But for right now, all you wanted to do was kiss him. It was a burning desire, and before you could even process what you were saying you had quietly asked him, 

“Can I kiss you?”


	15. BNHA - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannon - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boku No Hero Academia - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannons - 1 - featuring Shouta Aizawa, All Might / Yagi Toshinori, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, and Eijirou Kirishima.

Shouta Aizawa-

-Seems like he doesn’t want kids but is actually super hyped to be a dad.  
Was super worried but wasn’t showing it when he thought his significant other was just sick. 

-If significant other was a hero, he was already protective of them, but after finding out their pregnant he’s even more protective of them.

-Originally frozen in shock upon hearing the news and took a few minutes to actually process everything. 

-When baby comes along he’s already used to getting so little sleep that he isn’t too bothered by being woken up by a crying baby in the middle of the night. 

-Will definitely be harsher on his students though the first couple months. 

-Feels bad about working both as a teacher and hero at the same time and ends up taking more time off from hero work to raise baby and show his significant other how much he loves them. 

 

All Might / Yagi Toshinori

-Super worried about significant others safety because he’s a huge target to villains and doesn’t them to use her and the baby against him. 

-Will probably cry with joy with the news about the baby though. 

-Definitely the type to spoil his baby. 

-Will tend to his significant others every need the entire pregnancy, although he usually does that anyways. 

-Will show off his significant other and his baby to class 1-A with glee and excitement. 

-Asks if anyone in the class wants to hold the baby but gets jealous when the baby is happy or excited in someone else’s arms. 

-Prays that he’ll be around long enough to see them do great things. 

 

Izuku Midoriya

-Pretty much forces his significant other to go to the doctors when they have been getting sick for a long time. 

-Is concerned about them a little too much. 

-When doctor tells Izuku and his significant other that there is nothing wrong, that it’s just symptoms of pregnancy, Izuku faints. 

-Cries when he wakes up and hugs his significant other, telling them how happy he is and how he promises to be a great dad and to always be around for them, unlike how his father was never around for him and his mother. 

-Also tends to his significant others every need, even tying their shoes for them without being asked. 

-Over protective dad, worries about small objects, sharp things, other people, etc, hurting his baby. 

-Constantly calls his mom to update her on how the baby is doing.  
Shows baby off to people in a “Look what I made!” excited kind of way. 

-Prays everyday that they have a quirk. 

 

Katsuki Bakugou

-Freaks out when his significant other finally tells him that they’re pregnant. 

-Worries about his temper because he tends to get angry and annoyed pretty quickly, worries about his quirk possibly hurting the baby, and worries about whether he’ll be a good dad or not. 

-Spoils them with everything, makes sure they have the newest and coolest toys, blankets, clothes, etc. 

-Rubs it in his friends faces if he has a kid before they do, especially Izuku’s. 

-Stays for the entire birth, holding his significant others hand the whole time and coaching them through it. 

-His first words to the baby would probably be something like, “You’re going to be the best fucking hero this world has ever seen.” 

-Would probably laugh and tear up a bit if the babies first word was “Die.” 

 

Eijirou Kirishima 

-Super worried about his significant other when they start getting sick and makes them go see a doctor to make sure they’re okay. 

-Would freak out in a very happy way upon hearing the news about his significant other being pregnant and would cry manly tears.

-Over protective and would baby proof the house way before the baby was even born. 

-Reads lots of books about babies and pregnancies so he can make sure he’ll be the best dad ever. 

-Worries about whether the baby will get his quirk or not, since he’s okay with his quirk but if his significant other has a better, more useful quirk, he’d want the baby to have their quirk instead. 

-Definitely takes lots of time off to spend with his significant other and his baby, also understanding how danger being a hero can be and that at any poiny something bad could happen to him. 

-Cries manly tears when he firsts holds his baby.


	16. 'Call Me' Izuku Midoriya X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he still have a crush on you? 
> 
> You cursed yourself, if only you hadn’t been so mean to him, if only you knew where his feelings were at now, if only you talked to him more. Maybe, just maybe, you would be able to tell him that you had feelings for him as well.

A few years ago, back in middle school, you used to be one of the bullies against Izuku. You didn’t torment him physically like Katsuki Bakugou did, but you did taunt and tease him about his quirklessness, and about how he seemed to always be crying. Which to you, didn’t seem so bad. But upon realizing you were thinking only of your own feelings, and not of Izuku’s, you decided to stop your tormenting, after it was too late and you didn’t think you’d ever see him again though. 

You had applied to U.A. and successfully made it into the hero course 1-B. It wasn’t as popular as class 1-A, but it was better than the generals department, so you didn’t complain too much. 

You had heard from Bakugou that Izuku was planning on applying to U.A. as well, but you thought he had no chance, after all, he was quirkless. “Defenceless Izuku will never make it into U.A., U.A is for heroes, and what is he? Quirkless.” You had said to Bakugou upon hearing the news. You hadn’t even realized that Izuku had heard you. He frowned, turning his gaze to the floor and quickly scurrying past you and out the door. Your (e/c) eyes widened upon the realization, and that’s when you vowed to never say something hurtful like that again.

Unbeknownst to you, Izuku had managed to get into U.A. and even managed to get into the hero course 1-A. You noticed him a few weeks into the semester, and started paying more attention to him, especially when the Sports Festival came around and he managed to make it farther than you did. Until he lost in a battle against Shouto Todoroki. “He’s had a quirk this whole time? Why didn’t he tell anyone?” You mumbled to yourself from the stands, tapping a finger against your chin in confused thought. 

“Wow Deku! You were so amazing!” You heard one of his friends say to him as he made his way back to the stands after seeing Recovery Girl, “T-Thanks Uraraka..” He stammered, embarrassed. “You were so fearless! And you just kept pushing forward even though you were injured! Why though?” She began to bombard him with her gushing amazement and questions. “I-I was just thinking about proving that I….That I wasn’t defenceless....Proving this one girl that I-I kind of, maybe, sort of, had a c-crush on in middle school….That I’m not who she thought I was..” He mumbled quickly, his freckled face burning a bright red. 

“O-Oh..” Uraraka said, and quickly changed the subject. You listened, frozen in place, to their conversation. Izuku had had a crush on you? Even though you were so mean to him all the time? 

Did he still have a crush on you? 

You cursed yourself, if only you hadn’t been so mean to him, if only you knew where his feelings were at now, if only you talked to him more. Maybe, just maybe, you would be able to tell him that you had feelings for him as well. 

From there your plan began, you would fix the relationship you had ruined before it even had a chance to start as a child. You would become friends with Izuku and apologize for all the mean things you said to him when you two were younger. You bumped into him in the hallway out of pure chance a few days after the Sports Festival, his green eyes widened upon recognizing you and he quickly bowed in apology for bumping into you. “N-No! It was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. You don’t need to bow Izuku.” You said, gently grabbing his face in your hands and lifting it to your eye level. His cheeks turned crimson, “S-Still, I’m sorry (y/n)-Chan!” He squeaked out. You giggled, “Well, if you want to make it up to me, you could take me out for coffee sometime?” You suggested with a smile. 

“Okay!” He agreed without a second thought. And from there you two began to hang out, although it was always just the two of you, texting during class, late night calls, coffee shop hangouts, etc. Your different classes didn’t give you much time to see each other at school after all. This went on for a long time until you bumped into him and his friends during lunch on day. 

“Izuku ‘Deku’ Midoriya, also known as Defenceless Izuku, nice to see you around U.A.” You smirked, poking him in the chest with your index finger. His old nickname had become more of a joke between you two, a reminder of how things, and people, could change. 

“Don’t call him that! He’s not defenceless! He’s great!” Uraraka said, coming to Izuku’s defence. “It’s okay Uraraka! She’s only kidding..” Izuku said, lifting his hands up in surrender. “That’s true, after watching him in the Sports Festival, I noticed his handy quirk. You’ll definitely make it far in the hero world Izuku.” You cooed, moving closer to him. “Of course he will, Deku is amazing!” Uraraka said, causing you to turn your attention away from Izuku and to her. 

You raised a questioning eyebrow at her before turning your attention back to Izuku, “Oh, is this your girlfriend?” You asked. “W-What? N-No! She’s just a friend (y/n)-Chan!” Izuku stammered out, his cheeks turning bright pink. “Y-Yeah we’re just friends..’ Uraraka agreed, her own cheeks dusted in a pale pink blush. “Oh..I see...Well is there anyone you do like Izuku?” You said, moving so close to Izuku that you could feel the heat radiating from his body. 

He stood stiffly still, but didn’t back away from you, unsure of what you were doing, “U-Um...T-Thats...Well you see….I-I…” He stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences with you so close to him. He gulped and looked away from you, his face redder than Kirishima’s hair. You grinned, leaning up to whisper in his ear, “Well, I happen to like you..” You whispered to him. Going back down to your own height, you gently grabbed him by the tie of his school uniform and pulled him down to your height. 

“Do you maybe like me too?” You asked, worry slightly evident in your voice but you tried to hold it back. He nodded his head vigorously, his blush only darkening even though you didn’t think that was humanly possible at this point. You giggled, pressing your lips to his cheek, lips grazing the corner of his own lips, before letting go.

“Call me later and I’ll give you a real kiss.” You said with a wink before walking off with a wave, leaving him standing there stunned as he watched you leave. “Who is she Deku?” You heard Uraraka and Iida question him, smirking to yourself as you lightly ran a finger over your lips until you could no longer hear them as you turned a corner.


	17. Yandere!Mikan X Older Bro!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should have been able to tell the difference between hanging and strangling...You, Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse..” Nagito said, a smirk appearing on his lips as he understood how close the trial was to an end. 
> 
> “She probably just made a mistake! Those things happen!” You said again, once again coming to Mikan’s defence. You refused to believe that she was the killer of two of her classmates. She could never do something so cruel like that. She could never even hurt a fly...Right?

Somehow you had gotten roped into the school trip your younger sister Mikan was on. Confused and disoriented at first, you and the rest of Mikan’s class from Hope’s Peak Academy began realizing the crazy adventure you were being subjected to. Apparently, according to a pink bunny stuffed animal creature named Usami, everyone was on a deserted island to try and find hope, but was later corrected by a black and white stuffed bear, that the trip was really a killing game that had been prepared. 

“Mikan, come here.” You said, grabbing onto your sisters arm and gently pulling her closer to you, “I-I’m scared!” Mikan whined, grabbing onto your shirt with a shaking hand, “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to my little sister.” You whispered, stroking her head reassuringly. 

Monokuma, the stuffed bear, explained the rules of the ‘game’, the objective was to kill a classmate and get away with it, surviving a class trial where the class voted on who they thought the killer was, if they guessed incorrectly, everyone dies and the killer goes free, but if they guess correctly, than everyone lives but the killer. Simple enough, right? 

No. 

“You can’t expect us to actually kill one another do you?!” A boy by the name of Hajime Hinata shouted at Monokuma, who only chuckled in response before disappearing. Leaving you and the rest of the students in utter shock and repulse. “I-I don’t wanna kill anyone!” Mikan cried, burying her face in your shirt. “Hey...Don’t worry, everything will be okay, and we’ll find a way off this island…” You said encouragingly. Tilting her head up so her eyes met yours, “We’ll get through this together.” You said with a smile, mustering all the positivity you could so Mikan wouldn’t worry anymore than she already was. 

“O-Okay big brother...We’ll get through this...Together…” She mumbled, a small blush dusting her cheeks. 

\--- 

That had been not that long ago, and although you and the rest of the students had claimed you wouldn’t be killing anyone, as memories began to flood back to everyone, they began to feel more anxious. Which eventually led to the murder of Byakuya Togami, and then the execution of Teruteru Hanamura. The murder and execution had left everyone stunned, and enraged, you had promised not to kill anyone, and here people were, already breaking their promise after a few days. 

The deaths had especially affected Mikan, who was now worried for her own safety and yours, worrying about whether someone was going to kill you both or not. And when. Mikan had begun to hover, more than she usually did, and continued to remain attached to your arm most of the time, you didn’t mind too much. But she seemed to be becoming a little too possessive of you, getting annoyed when you even spoke to one of her female classmates. You didn’t understand why though. Chalking the whole thing up to her fears. 

You had left Mikan’s side for one second, to go to the washroom, and already Hiyoko Saionji was bothering her, again. Teasing her, calling her names, telling her how much of a clutz she was, and although the last part was true, Mikan was very clumsy, it was still rude. Hiyoko’s rude behaviour caused you to storm over to the two of them and glare daggers at Hiyoko, “Too bad I can’t tell you all the terrible things about yourself, but anything I say would just go right over that short little head of yours, Hiyoko.” You said with a hint of a smirk ghosting your features. 

“What did you just say (y/n)?!” Hiyoko gaped, then glared back at you, “Why don’t you just shut your garbage mouth?” She said, trying to taunt you, “Did you hear something Mikan? Yeah, must have been the wind, let’s go somewhere else, it…” You began, talking to Mikan than glancing back at Hiyoko, “Stinks here.” You said, and with a ‘hmmph’ you left, pulling Mikan gently along with you. 

“B-Big brother! I-I’m sorry!” Mikan said, tears filling her pale purple eyes, “What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong Mikan.” You said with a half smile grazing your features. “Y-You fought with Hiyoko because of m-me...Wahh!” Mikan cried and hugged onto you tightly. “It’s fine. She deserves it anyways for treating you the way she does.” You said, plopping you hand on top of Mikan’s head and rubbing it gently, messing up her already messy hair in the process. 

“T-Thank you big brother!” Mikan mumbled through the fabric of your shirt that her face was currently buried in. “No need to thank me, that’s what big brothers do, stick up for our cute little sisters.” You winked, not noticing the dark blush that coated Mikan’s cheeks after that comment. 

If only you would see her for something more than just a sister she thought. 

\---

Time passed in a blur, and before you knew it, two other students had been killed, Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji. More deaths brought even more deaths as everyone was discussing who the murderer was at the newest class trial. When suddenly Nagito Komaeda spoke up about how he had valuable information on the killers true identity. 

“A d-decisive clue...Does something like that...Really exist?” Mikan spoke up all of a sudden, drawing your attention to her, “As much as Nagito may seem crazy at times, I think he’s being serious and we should trust him. Afterall, he might be telling the truth and this could get us one step closer to finding out who killed your friends Mikan. Don’t worry, we’ll solve this!” You said, trying to encourage her and lessen her nerves. 

Nagito began explaining some of the evidence in clearer and greater detail, discussing how he thought the rope was used to kill Ibuki, and that is wasn’t a suicide on her part. The conversational argument continued, until Hajime spoke up, “You said we’ve been falling for the killers lie this whole time..” He began, speaking to Nagito, “You said Ibuki hanged herself, but that was a complete lie wasn’t it Mikan?” He finished, turning his attention to your sister. 

“Wow! Wait a minute! You don’t think Mikan was the one to kill Ibuki do you?! She was her friend and Mikan isn’t like that! She wouldn’t hurt a fly!” You shouted at Hajime, defending your sister wholeheartedly. The class ignored you and continued with their points of argument, “You should have been able to tell the difference between hanging and strangling...You, Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse..” Nagito said, a smirk appearing on his lips as he understood how close the trial was to an end. 

“She probably just made a mistake! Those things happen!” You said again, once again coming to Mikan’s defence. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu agreed with you, kind of, “I’m not taking her side or anything...But being clumsy and unskilled in this area could lead to a mistake..” He said, “Exactly!” You agreed, glaring daggers at Hajime and Nagito for daring to question whether Mikan was the killer or not. 

Continuing on with the discussion, Mikan suddenly began freaking out, “What did I do?! Why won’t anybody forgive me?!” Mikan screamed, pulling on her hair, eyes wide. “You’re all just a bunch of bullies!” You screamed with Mikan. You refused to believe that she was the killer of two of her classmates. She could never do something so cruel like that. She could never even hurt a fly...Right? 

“You could tell her body type from that camera angle?” Mikan asked, “Mikan, you’ve made a major mistake...As I’ve said before, I’m the only one who saw that video.” Hajime said, causing your eyes to widen and head to turn to look at Mikan. Pale, and sweaty, you began to slowly doubt your sisters claims. 

Despite the fact that everyone chose to believe Mikan was the killer, and she was found out as such after the votes, you still voted for someone else, hoping to sway the votes. Unfortunately it didn’t work out. Mikan was in fact, the killer, and was now going to be sent to be executed. “No!” You shouted, tears pooling in your (e/c) eyes. “Mikan why?!” You asked. Unable to understand why she would do such a thing. Why she would commit such a crime. 

“What I did….Was for the sake of my beloved.” She simply said. Turning her attention to you and smiling brightly. “To protect my beloved older brother. I had no choice but to end the lives of those two.” She said. 

Your body instantly went numb and your mind seemed to freeze over, unable to register anything that happened after that. Unwilling to register anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Doomqwer for a Yandere! Mikan X Older brother! Reader.  
> This was very interesting to write, and also slightly difficult only because I knew where I wanted it to end, but not where I should start.
> 
> I take requests!


	18. 'He's Gone' Izuku Midoriya X Reader X Katsuki Bakugou 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I’m not your dad, kid.” He said finally. Voice quiet, mostly a mumble and barely above a whisper. “Maybe not biologically speaking. But...if you want to be...I mean...You’re helping me raise him right? Which means if you want him to grow up referring to you as his father...You can…” You said quietly, gaze focused on your fidgeting hands on the table, unable to bring your eyes up to look at Katsuki.

“Can I kiss you?” You asked quietly, not registering your own words till they had already left your mouth. Katsuki froze, his whole body tensing up and his cheeks burning the same colour as his eyes. “Yes.” He breathed. You both met in the middle, the kiss being sensitive and sweet, innocent, and loving. Everything a kiss should be. Katsuki gently held your face in one hand, and held your hand with the other, you smiled into the kiss until you two had to pull away for much needed air. 

“Now go to sleep idiot, you need all the sleep you can get before you give birth.” Katsuki said, standing up and gently lifting you from the ground and placing you in his bed. He laid down beside you after, pulling the blankets over the both of you, “Thank you.” You said, shifting so your head gently rested on his outstretched arm. “I said go to sleep.” He grumbled, closing his eyes but making sure he stayed awake until he heard your breathing slow, and knew you were finally asleep. 

Despite the fact that you guys had kissed, nothing changed between you two, you were still best friends, but slightly smudged in the direction of relationship, yet not there yet. Not willing or having the courage to make that step and alter the relationship you two already had. Not willing to risk it just yet. 

Waiting. 

\---

A few weeks passed and it was almost as if the whole kiss thing had never happened, but you couldn’t stop thinking about it. And unknown to you, neither could Katsuki. But you both forced yourself to focus on other important things. 

Like the fact that your water just broke. 

“Oh my gosh.” You winced, hands gripping the kitchen counter as you slightly leaned forward, excruciating pain coursing through your body for a moment. “K-Katsuki!” You yelled out, “What?” You heard him call from the bathroom, he had just stepped into the shower a few minutes ago, causing you to feel guilty for making him help you. Even though you had no other choice. “Katsuki...I-I’m sorry to interupt your shower...But my water just broke.” You said through your teeth, lip bit to try and hold back from crying out in pain. 

You heard a loud crash and the water suddenly be turned off before Katsuki was running out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, body soaked and hair clinging to his face. “Are you sure?!” His ruby eyes were wide and you could see him shaking, slightly. “Y-Yes. Ohh.” You groaned, gripping the counter harder and breathing heavily as a contraction passed. “Please put some clothes on.” You said. Keeping your eyes locked on the floor instead of him. 

He glanced down, remembering he was in only a towel before quickly running to his room and throwing on some sweatpants, a t-shirt and some sneakers. “Where are my keys?? Shit- Keys...Ah! The bag, where did you put the bag for this thing?? God where are my fucking keys?!” He was freaking out, running around the apartment desperately searching for the items he was looking for. His hands were beginning to spark with how much he was freaking out, sweaty and uncontrolled, you sighed. “Katsuki.” You said, holding his keys up in your hands. “Fuck thank god. Okay let’s go have a damn baby!” He said, gently picking you up and taking you to his car. 

After many painful hours of labour, while crushing Katsuki’s hand the entire time, you finally gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who has his father’s curly green hair and your eyes. You cried upon being handed the baby, Katsuki chuckled and moved some of your hair away from your face, “You did great (y/n). Deku would have been very proud of you and him.” He said, gesturing to the baby. 

“Thank you Katsuki, that means a lot to me.” You smiled up at him. About an hour later you asked him if he wanted to hold the baby, he agreed after some nudging, being slightly worried he would do something wrong and possibly upset, or hurt, the little guy. Once you handed him over, you passed out almost instantly due to exhaustion. Katsuki smiled, and took a seat in a chair beside you, gently holding the small baby in his arms. 

“You know...You’re kind of cute, for a baby with Deku’s broccoli hair.” He said in a quiet and gentle voice to the baby who was staring up at him. He sighed, “You have your mothers eyes though…(y/n)’s beautiful (e/c) eyes….God...I’m in love with your stupid mother. But she’s my best friend, and Deku was a good friend of mine. So of course I wasn’t going to say shit, even though I wanted to, trust me I wanted to, when they got together. And now look, here you are years later, a result of their love, and here I am, in the place where your dad should be but can’t be because he fucking died. God, look at me, a fucking softie talking to a dumb baby who probably doesn’t understand anything. Pathetic.” Katsuki said, the smile leaving his face only for a moment, but coming back when he noticed that the baby was falling asleep. 

“I’ll take care of you, just like I said I would, all those months ago.” He mumbled. 

\---

Many months had passed, and though you and Katsuki struggled a little, it was barely anything. You had what seemed to be the calmest baby ever, he barely ever fussed, he didn’t wake you up all the time during the night, and he didn’t have your voice quirk, so when he did cry, it wasn’t something that would shatter yours, or Katsuki’s, ear drums. You watched from across the table as Katsuki was feeding your baby some baby food, he was fussing a little bit, trying to grab for the spoon that was held just out of his reach by Katsuki. 

Your relationship with him had turned into more of a real relationship, past the point of just friends. To the point where you switched rooms, now sharing a room with Katsuki and giving your baby his own room. 

You were about to say something when your baby spoke up, “D...Da….Dadda…” He whined, reaching again for the spoon, your eyes widened and you turned to Katsuki who was now looking from you to the baby with wide ruby eyes. “D-Did he just say…” Katsuki stuttered out, face going bright red as he looked at you. Your face matching his, “I-I think so.” You said. And as if on cue, your baby spoke up again, “Da!” He whined, tears filling his (e/c) eyes, Katsuki gave in and gave him more baby food, to get him to stop crying, and to try and process what he had just heard. 

“I-I’m not your dad, kid.” He said finally. Voice quiet, mostly a mumble and barely above a whisper. “Maybe not biologically speaking. But...if you want to be...I mean...You’re helping me raise him right? Which means if you want him to grow up referring to you as his father...You can…” You said quietly, gaze focused on your fidgeting hands on the table, unable to bring your eyes up to look at Katsuki. Who gasped and froze in place, turning his full attention to you. 

“Seriously?” He asked, bewildered. Trying to suppress a smile that was already making its way onto his face. “Seriously. He already seems to think you are anyways.” You said, half smiling at him, “Okay…” Katsuki said, turning back to the baby and continuing to feed him, “I’d like that….Haha….I’m a fucking dad…” He chuckled to himself. 

“Katsuki just because you’re his father doesn’t mean you can start swearing around him! I don’t want him picking up those words!” You scolded him, although the smile never left your face.


	19. Jump - Izuku Midoriya X Reader {Bakugou's POV}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anyone without a quirk is a worthless piece of trash. Just pray you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building.” He remembered using those same words on Deku, and apart of him hoped Deku remembered them. He didn’t care about what he said, Deku hadn’t listened to him, so you definitely wouldn’t. His words didn’t matter. 
> 
> Little did he know though, that his words hurt more than any blast he could shoot at her.

Katsuki Bakugou was walking down the hallway on his way to the cafeteria, he’d finally gotten shitty hair and sparky to leave him alone for a bit. He was getting tired of listening to them yap about the different girls in their class, like pinky and the emo chick with the music quirk. When suddenly someone bumped into him, he was already in a bad mood, and bumping into him only brought that anger up a notch. 

“Oh sorry Bakugou!” She said, trying to hurriedly walk away from him, he scowled and grabbed her arm, a little too roughly even to him. “Watch where you’re fucking going you quirkless loser.” He said, the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. Before shoving her backwards, causing her to fall flat on her bottom on the ground. He glanced away for a second, reminding himself that he needed to keep up his appearance. His pride. 

“Pathetic.” He spat, his ruby eyes glaring down into her (e/c) eyes that were beginning to brim with tears already, “Leave her alone Kacchan!” Izuku yelled at him as he helped (y/n) up and stood in front of her to protect her. This only caused Bakugou to become even angrier. Angry about what he had done. Angry about Deku stepping in. Angry about Deku looking like the hero. When he himself was way better than Deku ever would be. 

“I don’t take orders from some quirkless piece of shit.” He snarled, ruby eyes aflame with rage as he glared daggers at Izuku. Quickly moving forward and grabbing him by the collar, Bakugou slammed him into the wall, his quirk heating up and causing small sparks to begin to form around his hand. “I-I-I…” Izuku stammered, causing Bakugou to growl, when suddenly before he could blow his childhood enemy into the next century he was interrupted by Aizawa, “Bakugou! Leave Izuku alone, I don’t want to have to call your mother again.” He called. 

Bakugou slowly released his grip on Izuku’s collar with a click of his tongue, “Shut the fuck up!” He called back to Aizawa, before turning his attention back to Izuku who had moved back beside (y/n). Before he could do anything else, Aizawa interrupted again, “I’m watching you Bakugou. You better not pull another stunt like that.” He said. 

“Yeah Bakugou, just leave us alone.” (y/n) said, as she placed her hand on Izuku’s arm and tried leading him away. This action continued to make him angry, maybe he couldn’t physically harm them, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t mentally hurt them. Especially that damn Deku who thought he was better than everyone. Even him. “Oh isn’t that just perfect, two quirkless losers in love. Or rather, one quirkless loser who will never be anything but worthless.” He said, his attention on (y/n) the entire time as he took a step closer to her. 

He was so angry at the two of them he wasn’t thinking straight, sure he’d bullied them before, he didn’t care about Deku, but after awhile his stupid heart started to hurt whenever he hurt her. (y/n). Even a simple thing as her name made his heart hurt, and that made him angry and annoyed when he began realizing it was because he liked her. He liked a weak, quirkless girl. And he hated it. 

“I-I’m not worthless!” She said defensively, her (e/c) eyes barely meeting his, “Anyone without a quirk is a worthless piece of trash. Just pray you’ll be born with a quirk in your next life, and take a swan dive off the roof of the building.” He said with a ‘tch.’ before walking off. He remembered using those same words on Deku, and apart of him hoped Deku remembered them. He didn’t care about what he said, Deku hadn’t listened to him, so you definitely wouldn’t. His words didn’t matter. 

Little did he know though, that his words hurt more than any blast he could shoot at her. 

He didn’t see her again until the end of the day, and at least when he did she wasn’t with that damned Deku, yet his anger from earlier wasn’t completely gone. He shoved her, “Get out of my way idiot.” He said, without even glancing at her, he didn’t even realize that she had fallen. He didn’t realize how hard he had pushed her, maybe if he had, he might have apologized, or at least helped her back up. He wasn’t a complete jerk. Sometime’s. 

Maybe if he had helped her up, or apologized, or hadn’t pushed her in the first place, or done anything that damned day. Maybe she wouldn’t have listened to him. Maybe she wouldn’t have jumped off the roof of U.A.. Maybe, she’d still be alive. 

He wasn’t told and so he had no idea until he walked past Izuku’s table at lunch and saw Izuku crying on the ground, “Deku what the hell are you crying about now idiot?!” Bakugou said with annoyance as he continued to walk past him. “(y/n) killed herself last night. She…She jumped from the roof…” Uraraka said slowly, making Bakugou freeze, his ruby eyes going wide as he turned around, looking at Izuku who was now standing up. 

Izuku’s usually bright eyes were dark and clouded in rage, “This is your fault Kacchan!” He screamed, crashing into Bakugou with such force that he was knocked to the ground. Bakugou was momentarily stunned, she had listened to him? She jumped from the roof? (y/n) was dead? She was dead. These questions circled in his mind and he was only brought out of his thoughts when Izuku began to shake him roughly. 

“You told her to pray to get a quirk in her next life and jump off the roof! You told her to kill herself and she did!” Izuku continued to scream. He and Bakugou ended up getting into a major fight, All Might ended up breaking the fight up by holding the two boys away from each other. “Now boys! There is no need to fight. But since you have made such a scene, you’re both in big trouble, let’s go to my office and talk this out.” All Might said, the smile that was always on his face faltering for a moment.

Bakugou was brought in separate from Izuku to talk to All Might, he claimed to have done nothing wrong, only fight back with Izuku had attacked him, “That idiot Deku just tackled me to the ground, yelling about how I’m the one to blame for that dumb quirkless girls death. Not my fault she can’t think for herself.” He had grumbled, his ruby eyes trained on the floor, unable to even look at All Might. 

Bakugou was stuck waiting in the office well the schools staff talked everything over with each other, and when they finally came back, they announced that he had been expelled from U.A.. Izuku had told them everything, and they believed him. Of course they did. But he was telling the truth, Bakugou had told the girl he liked to kill herself because he was furious at her for liking Deku over him. And she had listened to him. 

“Telling someone to commit suicide is a serious offense Bakugou. It is not something a hero ever does, heroes save people, and what you did is unforgivable, you are never welcome back at U.A., powerful quirk or not.” He was told. 

Bakugou walked home numbly, everything was over. His chances of being the number one hero were shattered, it was still possible, but without U.A it was very nearly impossible. He was kicked out of school, and the girl he liked was gone. All because he was a jealous jerk who never even thought of how his words could affect those around him. 

Yet he still blamed Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majora Lastrange told me they wanted to see Bakugou's thought process through the whole ordeal, and I thought that was an interesting idea. So, I decided to write it. Enjoy!


	20. 'Luck' Hitoshi Shinsou X Mute!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re lucky enough to have a heroic quirk! It’ll be so easy for you!” Shinsou yelled as he watched your tornado grow. His face was covered in a scowl until Present Mic announced to the audience “It appears that Hitoshi Shinsou is unaware that his opponent is unable to respond to him. Due to his opponent being mute!” He announced with a hint of a smile evident even from his voice. 
> 
> Shinsou’s purple eyes widened and he froze in place, staring at you from across the ring, “You’re….Mute..?”

You were a student in class 1-A’s hero department, with a quirk that allowed you to manipulate wind, whether it was causing simple gusts of wind to float through the air, or creating full-blown tornado’s, ready to destroy anything in their paths. It was an okay quirk in your opinion, it kept you cool in the summer that was for sure, but in combat it wasn’t very useful in hand to hand combat. Despite that though, you had been accepted into class 1-A, making lasting friendships and working to improve your quirk. 

Preparing yourself for this years Sports Festival. 

You managed to survive through the first couple tests, until you made it to where you would have to fight against one other person, winning only through knocking your opponent out of the ring or immobilizing them. Not a problem depending on who you managed to get stuck with. Luckily for you it was announced you would be up against Hitoshi Shinsou from the general studies class. 

Your friend Mashirao Ojiro had warned some of the members of your class that Shinsou had a brainwashing quirk, where he’d ask a question and as soon as you answered it he could control you to do whatever he pleased. Luckily for you, 

You were mute. 

Meaning his quirk would be completely useless against someone who was unable to speak. “Good luck (y/n)! Show him who's boss!” Uraraka cheered for you as you made your way into the ring. You smiled and waved at her before facing your opponent. “Next up we have Hitoshi Shinsou from general studies vs (y/n) (y/l/n) from 1-A’s hero department!” Present Mic announced, and began the match between you two. 

“That monkey was going on about his pride earlier, but I just think he’s an idiot for throwing away his chance like that.” Shinsou stated simply, staring at you with an expression that appeared almost bored, as if he thought he had no competition at all. You glared at him, wondering what this kid with crazy purple hair and dark bags under his eyes thought he was. You huffed, twirling your index finger on your one hand, beginning to allow the winds speed to pick up. 

“I have to get her to talk..” You heard Shinsou grumble as he shifted his position slightly, his eyebrows knitting together in annoyance that you hadn’t spoken back to him. Leaving him unable to use his quirk. “Come on, say something.” He called out to you, “Thanks to the way my quirk works, I’ve always been at a big disadvantage, but someone as blessed as you wouldn’t understand that!” Shinsou yelled, raising his first. 

You sped the wind up faster, a small tornado forming and beginning to grow bigger with each passing second. It sucked small objects into it, like paper and rubble from previous fights as in grew in size. “You’re lucky enough to have a heroic quirk! It’ll be so easy for you!” Shinsou yelled as he watched your tornado grow. His face was covered in a scowl until Present Mic announced to the audience “It appears that Hitoshi Shinsou is unaware that his opponent is unable to respond to him. Due to his opponent being mute!” He announced with a hint of a smile evident even from his voice. 

Shinsou’s purple eyes widened and he froze in place, staring at you from across the ring, “You’re….Mute..?” He said, it was more of a statement than a question but you nodded anyways, taking his frozenness as your opportunity to strike. You spun quickly, causing your medium sized tornado to increase drastically with your sudden movements, then you pushed your hand forward in the direction of Shinsou, your tornado following your movements and sweeping in the direction of the stunned male. 

He snapped back to reality and tried to dodge your attack, but was ultimately to late as he was swept into the tornados spinning winds and flung out of the arena as you flung your hands to the ground, causing the winds to suddenly stop and everything that was sucked into the swirling winds to fly in different directions. 

“And the winner is (y/n) (y/l/n)!” Present Mic announced and the audience went crazy with clapping and congratulations. You waved at the audience before walking over to Shinsou, who was laying in the grass on his back, glaring up at you. You reached your hand out for him to take, which he slowly did and pulled himself up. “Well isn’t it just my luck, to be stuck with an opponent who I can’t brainwash. Much like my luck at the entrance exams.” Shinsou sighed, scratching the back of his neck. 

“Congratulations though…” He mumbled before walking off towards the stands where his class was waiting for him. 

\----

That was how you two had first met, and from there became friends. You learned about how Shinsou was feared in every class he’d been in, everyone worried he would brainwash them, everyone telling him his quirk was better suited for a villain than a hero. And in turn, he learned about you and the struggles you faced due to your muteness. 

“Shinsou.” You mouthed as you poked him in the side, you’d been waiting for him in front of the school for nearly ten minutes, the two of you usually met up in the mornings before class and talked. “What took you so long?” You asked with a raised eyebrow, “I was halfway here when I suddenly remembered I left my homework on the kitchen table. I ended up having to sprint all the way back to my house to get it. What terrible luck I have…” He sighed, his gaze lifting to the sky to watch the grey clouds make their way in front of the sun. 

“You do have pretty bad luck, huh?” You mouthed, tilting his head down with your hand to make sure he was looking at you. 

“Yeah, that’s just how it is though. Must have done something horrible in my past life to deserve all this crap.” He said with a lazy smile and a roll of his always tired purple eyes, “I’ll walk you to class, sorry for making you wait for me.” He said, beginning to walk ahead of you in the direction of your classroom. You jogged to catch up to him and linked your arm with his, smiling up at him brightly before turning your gaze to the hallway and people around you. 

\----

“Hey (y/l/n).” You heard Shinsou call from behind you, you turned around to greet him but moved too fast, causing the two of you to collide and knock each other over. 

You fell on top of the purple haired male, the wind knocked out of your lungs momentarily, your (e/c) eyes widened and you sat up, shifting in his lap, “Woah!” Shinsou said, gripping your hips quickly and without thinking as he too, sat up. His purple eyes were wide as he moved them in different directions, focusing on anything but the small female straddling his lap, his face covered in a crimson blush that matched your own. 

“Sorry!” He mumbled, realizing he was still holding onto your hips, and letting go. “You’re sorry? I’m sorry for bumping into you.” You mouthed with a silent laugh, your one hand resting on his cheek, tilting his head towards yours to make sure he would read your lips. A skill he had picked up since becoming friends with. “That’s okay…” He said quietly, his purple eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. “We should probably get up though, we’re just lucky everyone’s already in the cafeteria.” He said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Your eyes widened again upon realizing the situation you were in, you quickly scrambled to stand up and reached a hand out to help Shinsou up. He accepted and stood up, “I’m sorry! I-I’m probably not the lightest thing, so I hope I didn’t harm you!” You mouthed to him, he gave you a deadpanned look, before moving closer to you slowly. “May I?” He asked, you nodded your head slowly, confused about what he was asking you. Until Shinsou leaned down slightly and picked you up bridal style, as if you were nothing but a feather. You silently squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Shinsou!” You mouthed, placing both your hands on either side of his face, tilting it down so he was looking at you, “You’re not heavy, and you didn’t harm me, so calm down (y/l/n).” He said as he gently placed you back on the ground. Your face was flame with a blush, you shifted your gaze from him to the floor, then back to him. “May I?” You finally decided to ask, his eyebrows raised in puzzlement but he nodded nonetheless. 

You leaned up on your tippy toes, resting your hands on both of his shoulders to balance yourself, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. His face instantly turned pink, from his neck all the way to his ears. You silently giggled and returned to your own height. “Let’s go get lunch now. Okay?” You mouthed, and he nodded in a daze. “Yeah.” He mumbled as he held out his hand, which you gladly took. Leading you two off towards to cafeteria. 

“Today must be my lucky day.” You heard him mumble, causing you to giggle.


	21. BNHA - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannon - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boku No Hero Academia - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannons - 2 - Featuring Hizashi Yamada / Present Mic, Hitoshi Shinsou, Tenya Iida, and Shouto Todoroki.

Hizashi Yamada / Present Mic 

-He enters the apartment like normal, “Yeah! Honey I’m home!” Hizashi calls as he closes the door and drops his keys in the basket by the door. 

-“Welcome home! Hizashi, could you pull the food out from the oven for me? I’m busy mixing the salad.” You ask him, hiding a small smirk that was forming on your lips. 

-“Of course! Anything for you love!” He says cheerily before opening the oven. 

-“Huh?” He says, turning to you, “(y/n) there’s only a bun in here…” He begins, his glasses sliding down his nose as he looks at you puzzled.

-“Wait...A bun….In the oven….ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?” He suddenly screams, looking from you, to the bun in the oven, then back to you. 

-“Yes.” You giggled at his reaction before he suddenly sweeps you into his arms and twirls the two of you around, screaming about how he’s going to be a dad. Nearly breaking your eardrums in the process.

-Literally tells everyone, announces it on the schools morning announcements. Immediately calls Shouta Aizawa and cries while he tells him the amazing news about the two of you. 

-Not protective at all yet also somehow protective. You want to have small party with some friends? Yeah! You want to clean the house? No!! You need to rest! 

-Best dad. Cries the entire time you’re in labour, cries harder if his child has his voice quirk. 

 

Hitoshi Shinsou

-Pretended his wasn’t worried when you began getting sick but was actually very worried about you and was the one to make you a doctors appointment. 

-Completely froze when the doctor told you both the news. His tired eyes losing every ounce of tiredness to them as he looked from you to the doctor. 

-“Are you sure?” He asks, his voice nearly as quiet as a whisper. Makes the doctor run the test again and then he starts to freak out. 

-“You’re pregnant. Oh god, you’re pregnant.” He says continuously, making you worry that he’s unhappy until he falls to his knees and hugs your waist.

-“I’m going to be a dad.” He mumbles into your shirt, and although you can’t see it, you swear he’s crying. 

-Actually pretty clingy during the whole pregnancy but in a low key way. Always around when you need him despite the fact he’s a pro hero. 

-“I hope they don’t have my quirk.” He admits to you one night when you can’t sleep, and he’s pretty much an insomniac so he barely sleeps anyways. Especially when you need him. You have to try and convince him that you love his quirk and that even if the child has his quirk, they can still be a hero, just like their dad. 

-Literally so nervous when he’s first holding his child. He’s as stiff as a wall and panics when the baby begins crying. 

-A great dad who's willing to fight anyone who says otherwise. 

 

Tenya Iida

-He’s still a very serious and clueless person even as an adult so you have to be completely straight forward with him. “Tenya, I’m pregnant.” You state simple while sitting down for dinner one night. 

-“Okay.” He says, looking down at his food then suddenly looking up at you so fast you’re surprised he didn’t hurt himself. “You-You’re pregnant (y/n)?” He asks, his blue eyes wide. 

-You nod and he smiles so brightly you think you might go blind. His hands begin moving up and down through the air as he rambles about how he’s going to buy every book on pregnancy and babies to make sure he’ll be a good dad. 

-“But Tenya, you’ll be a good dad even without those things.” You say with a giggle as you reach for his hands across the table. He blushes so badly and mumbles out a quiet ‘Thank you.”

-Baby proofs the house a couple days after you’ve told him the news. 

-Tells you nearly every fact he reads about pregnancies and babies. Along with random facts he finds on the internet. 

-Such an overprotective husband and father, making sure you both go to birthing classes so that you’re prepared, cooking you healthy foods, keeping you from eating bad foods, etc. “The baby needs nutrients.” He says, “The baby needs ice cream before mommy turns into a monster and hurts daddy.” You argue. Tenya pales and gives in, knowing from what he’s read to never come between a pregnant woman and her cravings. 

-Not really a crier when the baby is born but he’s smiling brighter than the sun when he finally gets to hold his child. 

 

Shouto Todoroki

-You tell him over dinner one night after finally working up the courage. You two had talked about having kids one day, but you thought that one day wouldn’t be for a long time, after all, you knew he was still facing issues with his own father. 

-“Shouto..I’m pregnant..” You told him, he choked on his water he had just taken a sip of, coughing out a “Are you sure?” through short breaths.

-“Yes, I went to the doctors the other day to make sure.” You said, glancing away from him as you bit your lip. Shouto was quiet for a few minutes, both of you avoiding looking at the other. Until he reached over and grabbed your hand, bringing it to his lips and placing a kiss on the top of it. 

-“You’ll make a great mother.” He says, a small smile playing on his lips as his eyes meet yours. 

-“You’ll make a great father.” You tell him, and continue to remind him through the entire pregnancy whenever he starts to worry and feel insecure. 

-He asks Izuku questions about babies constantly while their fighting villains to make sure he’s ready for anything that could happen. Little does he know it’s very hard to be ready for something like this. 

-You hold his hand through the whole labour, but it’s more for him than it is for you. You can tell he’s panicking whenever you see frost begin to form on his skin. “It’ll be okay Shouto.” You continue to tell him. 

-“I love you. Both of you.” He repeats over and over to you as your holding the small bundle of joy in your arms. He’s placing kisses everywhere, your head, your cheeks, the baby's forehead. Anywhere he can. 

-A very proud father.


	22. 'Request Me' Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka X Shy!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “T-T-That’s….I-I….Um…..Cause I-I…..” You stuttered out, trying to find the right words to say but never being able to form them correctly. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed!” Honey said, nuzzling his nose against your cheek, then whispering, “If it’s because you like me (y/n)-Chan, well I like you too.” He said, pulling away slightly, but only enough so he could watch your reaction to his words.

You were a third year at Ouran Academy, in the same class as both Honey and Mori from the Ouran Host Club. A simple student when it came to both grades, and after school activities, continuously making sure your grades were just a smidge above average and visiting the Host Club when you were free. Much like a vast majority of the girls at the Academy. 

Although, you were faced with a few problems, one being that over the course of the past couple of years in classes with Honey, you had developed quite a crush on him. Another problem being that you were too shy to really do anything about it, aside from have the basic in class discussions when needed, and small talk if he came over to you during your time visiting the Host Club. And finally, one of the bigger problems you were facing, was that you were so incredibly shy and awkward that you continued to request to spend time with Haruhi. 

Haruhi made everything easier, he talked to you like a friend, instead of either an upperclassman, both in school and economic status, or as a simple girl he was supposed to entertain. It was nice. “(y/n)-Senpai, if you would like to speak to Honey-Senpai more, why don’t you request him instead of me?” Haruhi asked you one day when it was just the two of you at a table together. Your face instantly took on a deep crimson blush and you quickly averted your eyes from looking at Honey.

“Haruhi-Chan! Don’t say that so loudly, I don’t want him to hear!” You quietly shushed him, covering your cheeks with your hands in an attempt to hide your blush. Haruhi giggled for a moment, “Don’t worry (y/n)-Senpai, there’s no way he heard me. Your secret is safe.” Haruhi began to say before two mischievous gingers leaned on either side of his shoulders. “What secret?” The Hitachiin twins asked in unison. 

“Oh no.” You mumbled out, a horrified expression evident on your features. 

They let go of Haruhi and moved beside you, both leaning in to whisper in your ears, “Does someone have a crush?” They asked in unison. Your face felt like it was on fire and you tried to cover it with your hands again only to be stopped by the twins. “Now who could (y/n)-Senpai have a crush on…” Hikaru said, smirking. You had been around the Host Club enough to become somewhat friends with every member. Which in turn, meant the twins had no problem teasing. 

“Guys please don’t! Just drop it before he hears you!” You say, standing up from your seat and taking a step away from them. “Oh so it’s a Host Club member. That means it could be Honey-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, Kyoya-Senpai, or the Boss.” Kaoru states, listing the remaining members off with his fingers. “I bet it’s Mori-Senpai, she seems like the type to be into tall, mysterious men.” Hikaru says with a snicker. Without thinking, Haruhi begins to laugh, “You two couldn’t be more wrong!” He says. 

Your (e/c) eyes widen, “Haruhi-Chan!” You squeal out, burying your face in your hands. “I think I’m just going to leave now. Please give my regards to the Host Club.” You say. Completely ignoring you, the twins grin to one another, and in a sing song voice say, “(y/n)-Senpai must have a crush on Honey-Senpai then~” 

As if on cue, the small bubbly blonde came skipping over to you guys with a single piece of cake on a plate. “Hi! (y/n)-Chan I brought you some cake, I don’t know what Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan are saying to you but you look upset. I hope this cake makes you feel better!” Honey said to you, holding the piece of cake out to you. 

“O-Oh thank you Honey-Kun!” You said, glancing from the small boy to the cake in your hands. Honey looked at the twins with a knowing look, before grabbing your hand that wasn’t holding your piece of cake. “Let’s go visit Takashi and Usa-Chan at my table!” Honey said, dragging you away from the three males who watched you leave. 

“H-Honey-Kun!” You squealed as you followed him, your face was redder than a fire truck at this point. “Honey-Senpai looked at us weirdly didn’t he Kaoru?” Hikaru asked his twin, who nodded in response. “Maybe he knows already.” Kaoru stated simply, before the twins shrugged and walked back to their own guests. 

You took a seat on the couch with Honey who immediately moved into sitting on your lap, wrapping his arms around your neck and grinning brightly at you. Your (e/c) went wide, your whole body going stiff and your face becoming even more read, if that was even possible. “H-H-Honey-Kun…” You stuttered out as you shifted your gaze to anything but the bedazzling brown eyes that were staring at you. “We’re in the same class (y/n)-Chan, and we’re friends, right?” Honey asked you, tilting his head slightly in question. 

You nodded your head quickly, “O-Of course we’re friends Honey-Kun! Why do you ask?” You asked him, finally meeting his soft eyes. “Then how come you always choose Haru-Chan over me?” He asked you with a pout to his lips. You instantly turned your head away and stared at the wall, avoiding his question. “(y/n)-Chan.” Honey whispered, moving his hand up to your cheek and tilting your head to face him once more. 

“T-T-That’s….I-I….Um…..Cause I-I…..” You stuttered out, trying to find the right words to say but never being able to form them correctly. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed!” Honey said, nuzzling his nose against your cheek, then whispering, “If it’s because you like me (y/n)-Chan, well I like you too.” He said, pulling away slightly, but only enough so he could watch your reaction to his words. 

You froze, taking a moment to fully process the words he had just spoken to you. “Y-You….Like….Me…?” You finally managed to say, turning your (e/c) eyes to look at him, searching his eyes for any hint of teasing or lies. But finding nothing but the truth, nothing but pure intentions and emotions in his soft brown eyes. Honey giggled at your cute reaction, “Of course (y/n)-Chan! Your shyness is super adorable! I really like cute things!” He smiled, nuzzling his nose against your cheek again. 

“Honey-Kun you’re going to cause my heart to explode. It can’t possibly take all this.” You said, attempting to cover your face with your hands, not really succeeding due to the small blondes close proximity to you though. 

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Hikaru asked his twin as they watched you and Honey from afar, “Honey-Senpai must like (y/n)-Senpai. He’s usually close to others, but aside from Mori-Senpai he never gets that close.” Kaoru said. “This was inevitable. I just hope for the sake of the club he understands how this relationship could affect our profits.” Kyoya spoke up as he typed something into his laptop. 

“You knew he liked her?!” The twins shouted in unison, turning to stare at the boy who didn’t even bother to look up from his screen. “He made it rather obvious.” Kyoya said before going back to his work. 

“Let’s eat cake together tomorrow (y/n)-Chan! You better request me instead of Haru-Chan!” Honey said, his bright smile never leaving his face. “I-I will!” You agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Opalrose1026 for a Honey X Shy!Reader fic. 
> 
> I had thought on mentioning that reader was around the same height as Honey, but opted against it and left the height to be determined by the reader. If you would like to be taller, or shorter, or the same height, feel free to imagine it however you please. 
> 
> I take requests!


	23. Change - Izuku Midoriya X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't the same after, at first it was only small changes, his smile would sometimes falter and his eyes didn't seem to have the same brightness to them. But things continued to get worse.
> 
> “Izuku…” You gasped, your (e/c) eyes wide and filling with tears, “How could you?!” You shouted at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! - Mentions of self harm.

Class 1-A wasn't the same after the Sports Festival, some students were proud of themselves and their achievements. Some were less proud. And some, were not bothered at all by the results of the festival. But as time passed you began to see this change in others grow, specifically in your long time friend and secret crush, Izuku Midoriya. He wasn't the same after, at first it was only small changes, his smile would sometimes falter and his eyes didn't seem to have the same brightness to them. But things continued to get worse. 

After awhile he stopped hanging out with most of his friends, he barely even hung out with you anymore and you guys had been nearly inseparable before. You were confused and worried about him, after all you cared about him a lot and if something was wrong with him, you wanted to know and be there to help and support him. But he refused to tell you anything. 

“Izu-Kun, are you okay?” You asked one lunch period when e was just laying with his head in his arms on the table, not eating anything or really participating in conversation with the rest of the group. “I’m fine (y/n)-Chan, I’m just tired…” He mumbled with a sigh, lifting his head from the table and giving you a small, reassuring smile. You frowned, “Please don’t lie to me. You can tell me if something is wrong.” You whisper to him, wrapping your arms around him and holding him close to you. 

His freckled cheeks take on a bright pink blush that travels all the way from his neck to his ears. He slowly hugs you back, nuzzling his face into the space between your neck and collarbone. “Thanks, but I’m okay (y/n)-Chan.” He whispers back. You sigh in disappointment, knowing full well that he is lying to you, there had to be a reason why he’s no longer the same as he used to be. Was he getting bullied again? Was something wrong at home? Your head was full of questions that needed to be answered. 

And you were going to answer them. 

\----

The days continued into weeks and Izuku continued to go on a downwards spiral, he wasn’t ever eating at lunch, he looked thinner than he had ever before by now. He was pushing everyone away, keeping his head down in class, arriving late. He was no longer the Izuku you had originally fallen in love with, but he was still himself somewhere deep inside, you just had to find him. 

“Hey Izu-Kun, I was wondering if -....” You began but stopped in your tracks immediately upon taking notice of the situation you had walked into. You had come over to his house to see if you could get him to go get some dinner with you, thus forcing him to eat something, and get out of the house. His mother Inko had let you in and told you he was in his room, while asking you if you knew what had gotten into him lately, you shook your head and had walked into his room without knocking, having done it many times before. 

“Izuku…” You gasped, your (e/c) eyes wide and filling with tears, “How could you?!” You shouted at him, walking forward and ripping the razor from his hand, cutting your own hand in the process. You didn’t even notice, not when all you could focus on was the long bloody lines traveling up his wrists, and all the blood, so much blood. His green eyes widened, “(y/n)-Chan you’re bleeding! Give me the razor back before you hurt yourself more!” He said, standing up and reaching for the razor in your hand. “Me?! You’re the one whose cutting yourself! How could you do something like this?!” You continued to scream at him, angry tears running down your cheeks as you backed away from him. 

“(y/n)-Chan please calm down…” He said, reaching for you again, “You’re hurting yourself! Y-You...I-I..” You sobbed, you were crying so much you could barely speak at this point. You grabbed one of his shirts from the floor and tightly tied it around his wrist, he let you, if only it would make you stop crying. His own eyes were leaking tears from seeing yours, “I didn’t want you to see this….To see me like this….I-I’m just not good enough…Why do you even care this much ?” He asks you, turning his gaze to the floor and sniffling. 

“You idiot! I care because I love you! But it’s not just me, the whole class is worried about you, even Bakugou! Your mom is worried too for God’s sake!” You choked out through your tears, grabbing him by the shoulders, “So stop doing this to yourself!” You said, your shaky voice barely above a whisper as you pulled him into a tight hug. 

All of your yelling had alerted Inko, who upon the sight of her bleeding son had nearly passed out, but managed to call an ambulance. 

The ambulance took you three to the hospital, Izuku was bandaged up and hooked into a few tubes that were feeding nutritional stuff into his malnourished body. Your hand had been bandaged up from when you grabbed the razor, and although the nurse had tried to get you to go wait in the waiting room, you refused. Refusing to leave Izuku’s side. “Why would you do this to yourself?” You asked, you had climbed into his bed with him and wrapped your arms around him, resting your head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. 

He held you close to him, staring up at the ceiling, “Everyone was so amazing at the Sports Festival, and they continued to improve their quirks after, but all I managed to do was injure myself and lose...I thought...Maybe I’m not cut out to be a hero…” He sighed. Your eyes widened again, finally understanding what was going on inside his head, “Izuku, listen to me, you are cut out to be a hero, one day you’re going to be the number one hero, even better than All Might! Just because you haven’t improved yet doesn’t mean you won’t. Most of these kids have had their quirks for years, so of course you’re a little behind with your quirk being new to you. Give it time. And if you ever need help, please ask, don’t keep doing this to yourself just because you think you aren’t worth it.” You said, touching a hand to his cheek and turned his head slightly so he looked at you. 

“You’re right...Thanks (y/n)-Chan, I’m sorry for hurting you like this. I promise I’ll get better and I won’t do anything that will make you cry again.” He said, shifting in the bed so his one hand could caress your cheek, “I’m sorry.” He said again. “Don’t do it just for me, do it for yourself too. I miss seeing the happy and determined boy I fell in love with.” You said, grinning when his face lit up in a crimson blush at your words. 

“O-Okay, well um, haha, I-I...I love you too.” He stuttered out shyly, making your (e/c) eyes go wide, “You love me?” You asked, your own cheeks heating up. He nodded, “How could I not?” He asked with a grin. “Shut up.” You giggled, hiding your face with your hands. 

\----

Izuku stuck to his promise, he was slowly getting better, but he still fell back into a depressed state sometimes. Those were the days were you stayed with him until he was feeling better, making sure he would eventually be okay again. Rome wasn’t built in a day afterall. “You’re like his light in the darkness (y/n).” Uraraka said to you at lunch one day, “Hmm?” You asked in confusion, not understanding what she meant. “He looks the happiest when he’s with you.” She said and you blushed. 

“I’m just glad he’s happy.” You had said. 

“Izuku, I love you.” You said, pulling him closer to you, seeing his face light up with a smile, understanding what Uraraka had mentioned to you before. He wrapped his arms around you, “I love you too.” He said leaning closer to you and capturing your lips in a kiss. 

You would continue to shape the future together and forget the past.


	24. Valentine - Tenya Iida X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should be careful not to get any on you rather than in your mouth.” You giggle, taking a step closer to him and reaching your hand up to his face. You gently brush your thumb against his bottom lip, wiping away some remaining chocolate.

Tenya understood the holiday of Valentine’s day, it was a simple exchange of chocolates usually given to men from women, and then a month later White Day came around and the men who recieved chocolate for Valentine’s day were to return the favour. Simple enough. Yet, he had never expected he would be faced with that situation, he was the serious type, the not too involved with anyone romantically type. Yet here he was, being presented with chocolates on Valentine’s day. 

It wasn’t the regular obligation chocolate, also known as ‘Giri-choco’ that was given to friends, colleagues, and bosses. No, this was what was called ‘Honmei-choco’ which was given to either a lover, or love interest. Tenya had done much research on the subject in order to fully prepare himself in any scenario. Yet, apparently he had not prepared enough, when his best friend and long time crush (y/n) (y/l/n) came over to his desk as the lunch bell rang and held out a decorative pink hearted bag with chocolates in it out to him. 

“(y/n) W-what is this about?” Tenya asked, standing up from his desk, “Please accept these chocolates for Valentine’s day Tenya!” You quickly said, handing him the bad before dashing out of the classroom, without even enough time for him to tell you not to run in the hallways. He stared down at the bag of chocolates in his hands, “It is tradition to give friends chocolates on Valentine’s day - Oh…” He began to say until he noticed the little handwritten note you had attached to the bag. 

‘To my dearest Tenya, this year these are not obligation chocolate, but are in fact my way of confessing my feelings for you.’ -(y/n) 

His blue eyes widened, his whole body went stiff, and a crimson blush spread across his cheeks, “I-I..” He stuttered out, staring at the chocolates in his hands completely stunned. “(y-n)-Chan actually gave you the chocolates Iida? I’m glad to see she didn’t chicken out!” Uraraka said to Tenya before walking out of the classroom in a fit of giggles. “S-She likes me?” He asked to no one in particular, mostly voicing his thoughts out loud. Yet unable to clear the confusion in his mind. 

You had spent many hours debating with yourself on whether to go through with it or not, questioning whether he felt the same way about you, and whether this would ruin the friendship or cause it to take a step towards being more than just friendship. The girls in your class, Ochako Uraraka and Mina Ashido especially, finally convinced you that it would be a good idea, and that there would be nothing to worry about. Surprisingly, you had listened to them. 

When Tenya finally calmed himself down enough, loosening his very stiff body, he sighed. “This was not expected, I was not planning on moving our relationship forward for at least another month. I suppose this will have to do. She always manages to surprise me somehow.” Tenya said to himself, gently setting the bag of chocolates in his bag for later after popping one into his mouth, and leaving the classroom in search of you. 

You two had been friends since before you’d even gotten your quirks, meaning he knew you better than he knew himself sometimes, and finding you would be a piece of cake. And as if like clock work, Tenya began making his way through different locations where you might be, such as the cafeteria, the training grounds, and finally, the library. Finally finding you nestled in one of the corners, looking to be searching for a certain book. Not even paying attention to your surroundings, or the fact that he had walked up behind you. 

“(y/n).” He finally spoke up, reaching above you and grabbing a particular book, “Is this the one you are searching for?” He asked, his sudden appearance making you jump in alarm, before quickly turning around to face him and nod. “Thank you.” You said, taking the book from his hands and focusing all of your attention on the book, trying to will your blush to disappear. “Might I ask why you chose to tell me you reciprocate my feelings for you through a note instead of just telling me?” He asked, placing his one hand over yours on the book to draw your attention to him. 

“T-That is - Well you see - I-I wasn’t really sure how I should go about telling you and I - Wait...You said that I reciprocate your feelings...W-Which means you like me?!” Your (e/c) eyes slowly lifted to meet his blue gaze, stuttering out your thoughts until coming to a realization that he had confessed his feelings to you just now. “I-I thought I was making it very clear where my affections lied through my actions!” Tenya said, waving his hands around like he usually did when making a point or just saying something in general. 

“Not really…” You mumbled, and he visibly sank, understanding that he must not have been as clear as he thought he was being with you. 

“B-but that’s okay because now I know that you like me too! Which is very reassuring because I thought it was only one sided and really debated on whether I should give you those chocolates or not…” You mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear awkwardly. Your constant mumbling and rambling was much like Izuku Midoriya’s, and was actually quite interesting when the two of you were together. 

“I am very glad you did, you are a very skilled baker and your chocolates are not only delicious but also appealing to look at.” Tenya said, a pale pink blush dusting his cheeks. “Thank you, well I’m glad you like them Tenya. But you should be careful not to get any on you rather than in your mouth.” You giggle, taking a step closer to him and reaching your hand up to his face. You gently brush your thumb against his bottom lip, wiping away some remaining chocolate. 

His reaction is instant, his face immediately goes bright red and his whole body tenses up, “I-I am not sure this is appropriate in a library!” He says, his hands waving through the air again. “Tenya, all I did was wipe chocolate from your face, it’s not like I kissed you or anything...W-Which would definitely be inappropriate to do in a library.” Your wide (e/c) eyes shifted from him to the floor in embarrassment. “D-Definitely.” He stuttered out, both of you matching with crimson blushes. 

“B-But I mean if we really wanted to….W-We could go somewhere else…” You mumbled, “Y-Yes, that is a thought. We should go somewhere else anyways, I-I mean it is lunch anyways after all...” He said, “Good idea, let’s go somewhere else.” You quickly said, grabbing one of his hands and leading him out of the library. 

And eventually getting that kiss you both wanted.


	25. Valentine - Shouto Todoroki X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was used to getting chocolates from strangers,
> 
> What he wasn't used to though, was getting chocolates from friends, from people who actually knew him for who was not for his looks, his quirk, or who is father was, and from a certain girl who he found himself rather interested in lately, past the interest of just friends.

Shouto Todoroki wasn't very accustomed to traditions and holidays due to his situation while growing up. So when it came to Valentine's day he was rather clueless as to how the holiday exactly worked, he'd dealt with getting cards and chocolates from random girls, which was normal by now, who thought he was attractive, or thought his duel quirk was interesting. Or even from people who were trying to get to his father through him. He was used to that part, and would pretty much hand them off to his siblings or throw them out since he didn't like sweets much and didn’t really care about the people who gave them to him. 

What he wasn't used to though, was getting chocolates from friends, from people who actually knew him for who he was not for his looks, his quirk, or who is father was, and from a certain girl who he found himself rather interested in lately, past the interest of just friends. 

She was different from others, she immediately treated him like her friend even before he began to open up and treat his classmates better. She respected him not only for his duel quirk, which she continued to remind him was his and not half of his fathers, but she respected his opinion, his intelligence, his awkwardness and need for space sometimes, and she was always there when he needed her. 

And he respected her for all those things too, and for how well she understood him even though at times he could be rather difficult. She never gave up on him and she continued to help him push forward and become the hero he wanted to be. So when she came skipping over to his desk before class in the morning and placed a cute bag of chocolates on his desk his usually stoic face turned a pale shade of pink. He was surprised and hadn't expected that from her. 

“I know you don’t really like sweets, but seeing as it’s Valentine’s day it’s kind of expected that chocolates are to be made and given to someone you care about. These are dark chocolate which are known as being bitter and less sweet than milk or white chocolate. So I hope you like them, and if not, I could always make you something else.” She grinned at him. You could feel a blush dusting your cheeks as you gave the chocolates to him, but you suppressed your shyness and pushed forward, now was not the time to chicken out. 

His heterochromic eyes were widened slightly and he lifted his head to look up at you, “Why did you make these for me?” He asked, to which you giggled and pulled a chair over to sit close to him, “Because I care about you of course! And Valentine’s day is all about telling the people you like that you like them. S-So I thought, what better way to tell the guy I like that I like him than with chocolate? Although you don’t like sweets so I mean…” You began to ramble but came to a stop when Shouto suddenly opened the bag of chocolate and ate one. 

Shouto didn’t care at that moment that he wasn’t much of a fan of sweets, the girl he liked had made chocolate for him and he would be an idiot not to at least eat some of them. Plus, she had gone to the trouble of making a chocolate that was less sweet than others, specifically because she knew what he liked and didn’t like. When she began explaining her reasoning and worry was clearly evident in her voice, even he, who wasn’t very good with socializing, picked up on it. He decided that eating the chocolate would be a good way to calm her down. At least a little bit. 

Another thing he hadn’t expected though, was that he would actually kind of enjoy the chocolate, and not just because it was made by her. She was right, it was quite bitter, but that was what made it taste better compared to other sweets. It was still sweet, but not overbearing. 

A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he spoke up, “I like it.” he said, before popping another chocolate into his mouth. Your eyes widened and you instantly lit up with a smile, “You do? So I was right in assuming that dark chocolate would be better than other types…” You giggled and leaned in closer to him, placing your elbows on the desk and your face in your hands. 

Shouto raised an eyebrow at you but didn’t say anything, he didn’t even move away like he would have at the beginning of your friendship, which meant you two had definitely made progress throughout the months of being friends. He lifted another chocolate from the bag, but instead of putting it in his own mouth, he held it up to you, almost brushing your lips with it. “Open.” He said, leaning his cheek into his other hand on the desk. 

Your face instantly heated up with a blush, “Huh?” You asked in confusion, not understanding what he was doing. “You said chocolate is supposed to be given to someone you care about, and since I care about you, here have some.” He simply said, still holding the chocolate out to you, “Todoroki that’s not really - …” You began to protest but he spoke up again and cut you off, “Just open your mouth (y/n).” He sighed and you finally obliged. 

He popped the chocolate into your mouth and chuckled slightly under his breath at the face you made, caught between like and dislike for the slightly bitter sweet. It was interesting. 

He enjoyed watching the many expressions that crossed her face, it was very different compared to him and his own expressions, she was very open and everything she felt was always evident by her face. It was the complete opposite of him and he liked that. That was just another reason why he found her so interesting. 

“So….You care about me?” You finally asked, leaning in even closer to him so that your nose almost brushed his. Being close to him, yet still respecting his boundaries enough to make sure you weren’t touching him without his permission. His small blush from earlier returned at your proximity, but he once again didn’t move away, and this time, instead he moved forward, brushing your noses together. “I do. And apparently you care about me.” He said, staring into your eyes with a hint of a smile ghosting his lips. 

You let out a quiet squeak at his closeness, having not expected him to actually do that, “More than a friend should.” You quietly whispered, but he heard you clearly, “Me too.” He said, inching forwards again, your lips were a few centimeters apart when he asked, “May I?” Being the gentleman he was. You nodded and moved closer, pressing your lips against his in a gentle and sweet kiss. 

He learned that there were two new kinds of sweets he rather enjoyed that day, dark chocolate, and sweet kisses from the girl he cared about.


	26. Mystic Messenger - Headcannon - First Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Messenger headcannon about your first Valentine's day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update - V has been added.

Jumin Han: 

-He buys you everything, but not just anything, no he specifically buys you things he either knows you like, knows you would want, or remind him of you. 

-He’s not at home with you very often due to running a major company but he always makes sure you know just how much he loves you, and how much he’d rather spend time with you rather than do his work. 

-Which is evident when he tells you that he’s booked the next week off of work and told his assistant (Last minute) to book a flight for you and him to a location of your choosing.

-He treats you like a queen all of the time but way more so around any kind of holiday because he's just so happy to finally spend it with someone he can enjoy it with. Valentine’s day the most because it’s all about love and appreciation and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t prove he loves and appreciates you. 

-Will cook you pancakes every morning of your week off vacation, specifically on Valentine’s day he’ll make hearts on the pancakes out of fruits, chocolates, and syrup. 

-Brings the breakfast to you, if you protest and tell him he didn’t need to do that, he’ll shush you and tell you how you have no need to get out of bed, at least not for a long time… 

Yoosung Kim: 

-This sweet bean is super awkward and over prepared for Valentine’s day because you’re his first, and hopefully his last, girlfriend and he needs to make sure he shows you how much you mean to him.

-Would literally delete his Lolol account if you asked him because he loves you that much. 

-Although it’s reassuring for him to know you’d never actually ask him to do that. 

-He asks if you’d like to sleep over the day before and nearly dies due to his shyness. Although you’ve slept over before. But it’s all part of his plan for later so he needed you to stay over, yet asking you to was still hard for him to handle without bursting into a crimson blushing stuttering mess. 

-He makes you breakfast in the morning, which he was secretly practicing the recipe for days in order to make sure he didn’t mess it up. 

-He’s a college student and he’s not exactly made of money, but he buys you small bouquets of different kinds of flowers, although he knows which ones are your favourite he thought it’d be nice to have many different flowers to brighten your day. 

-He spends the whole day with you doing different things, taking you to the movies, out to dinner, playing video games with you if that’s what you want, and even letting you win despite the fact that he is competitive. 

-Still totally blushes like a tomato at the end of the night when you two are cuddling because not only are you sleeping over again, you’re cuddling, on Valentine’s day, the most romantic day of the year and he is just so happy he’s not sure he ever wants this moment to end. 

Hyun Ryu / Zen: 

-He worked his butt off to be able to book a day off to spend with you. He was currently in the middle of making a musical but even though he loves being an actor, he loves you more and so you come first even if he has to work longer hours before that. 

-Gives you different gifts like chocolates, flowers, stuffed animals, etc. Small things he knows your interested in, all to see your smile when he gives them to you. 

-He’s quite the romantic type, he’s been wanting a girlfriend to spend Valentine’s day for the longest time and since this is your first Valentine’s day together he wants to make sure everything is perfect. 

-Takes you out to a romantic candlelit dinner after spending the day together doing different things you both enjoy, like watching some of his old musicals and cuddling. He’s gotta keep The Beast in check sometimes because you’re just so adorable he can’t help it. 

-Continuously takes photos of you two and spams the messenger with them, saves some as his lock screen on his phone. “We look so good together!” He’d chuckle and kiss your forehead. 

-Lots of kisses when he takes you home, waiting outside your door not wanting you two to split up yet. You eventually invite him in when there’s a break between your kisses which he happily agrees to. He sleeps over but has to get up early to go rehearse much to his displeasure. 

707 / Saeyoung Choi: 

-Robots. Robots everywhere. He loves to invent different unique things and of course many of his inventions are either inspired by you, or created for you. Especially on Valentine’s day, he makes tiny cat robots that are programmed to say different things such as, “Happy Valentine’s day!” or “I love you!” 

-He sleeps in pretty late though because his sleep schedule is all over the place, so he ends up taking you out for lunch instead of breakfast like he had originally planned. You don’t mind though, you like sleeping in too. 

-He’s scattered rose petals around your door and all the way to his car, where he then gifts you a bouquet of your favourite flowers. He briefly thought of making some joke flowers that would squirt water or some other liquid at you but thought against it. At least for today. 

-If you asked, he’d even let you drive his car. He might let you any other day if you asked him, but today is special and he loves you enough to trust you with his baby cars. 

-Continuously gives you random candies with cute little sayings on them like, “You’re sweet.” or “Nothing’s sweeter than you Valentine.” because he thinks the candies are cute and likes listening to your giggles every time he gives you one.

-He totally avoided doing any kind of work for the day and he kind of gets in trouble for it, but you’re worth it. And you’re all that matters to him. 

-Spends the night with you in the middle of nowhere, laying on the top of his car with a blanket around the two of you and looking at stars. He knows every constellation and will tell you everything he knows about them till you both eventually fall asleep. 

Jaehee Kang: 

-She stayed up quite late going over her preparations for the day, so she looks a little tired when you meet her at a cafe for breakfast in the morning. 

-“Jaehee, why do you look so tired?” You’d ask her with worry laced through your words. Gently reaching over and caressing her cheek. To which she’d lean into your touch and gently kiss your palm. “I wanted to make sure today was very special.” She’d reply, a small smile lighting up her face. 

-“Any day with you is special.” You’d say and giggle when her face turned crimson with a blush. “T-Thank you for saying that.” She’d smile. 

-You both order drinks for the other, having cute things like hearts made in the drinks, with sweets, or whipped cream. Your love for each other stronger than any coffee you could drink though. 

-You spend the day together after that watching all of Zen’s musicals and cuddling on her couch. 

-You both begin by reciting every word until eventually falling into silence whether it’s because you’re both content and just enjoy relaxing together, or because you’re too busy kissing one another. 

-She’d sigh in true happiness if you fall asleep with your head resting against her. She’d think to get up and turn the tv off but would decide against it, opting to not risk waking you up and instead cuddling with you until she too, falls asleep. 

Saeran Choi: 

-He’s had a lot of problems and struggles he’s had to face his entire life, and things have slowly calmed down and gotten better after you two got together and he was saved and taken care of. 

-Although he’s super shy and doesn’t voice his opinion or his feelings very often, you two understand each other mostly through body language and silent conversations. But when Valentine’s day rolls around and Saeyoung has told him that he needs to do something to show you how much he cares about you, he knows he has to do something special. 

-After all, you mean a lot to him and much of his recovery is dedicated to you and how persistent and understanding you were, and still are, with him. 

-“Saeyoung...I don’t know about this…” He’d mumble quietly as he fidgeted with his cuffed sleeves, having dressed rather nicely to take you out to dinner. “You’ll be fine Saeran! She’ll definitely love it!” Saeyoung would cheer him on before dragging him to his and handing his keys to him. Somewhat reluctantly. 

-Saeran would sigh and slowly make his way to your door, knocking gently, a worried smile slightly evident on his face. It would completely disappear though when you opened the door dressed beautifully like you had been told to. “Saeran you look amazing!” You’d giggle and kiss his cheek. Causing a blush that rivalled his hair to spread across his cheeks. 

-After dinner he’d take you out for ice cream and you two would go on a nice stroll through the park. He’d stop you in the middle of conversation and place a small box in your hand, “Hmm?” You’d mumble in confusion but gasp, eyes wide when you open it to reveal a silver locket in the shape of a heart. “Saeran...It’s beautiful.” You gasp and turn to him. 

-Although his eyes are shifting around everywhere in embarrassment, always returning to catch your eyes though, “Open it.” He’d whisper and you’d gasp again as you open the locket to find a cute photo of the two of you inside. 

-He’d help you put in on and silently thank Saeyoung for the idea, because it definitely made you happy.

V / Jihyun Kim: 

-He may be blind, but he’s neither helpless nor stupid when it comes to love. After all, he’s been in a relationship before and although it was quite terrible, he learned a lot from it. 

-You had been staying with him for a while now, as his eyes were getting worse and he needed a lot more help than before. Your relationship was bordering on relationship, although you knew he was still weary about them due to Rika and his past, but he was getting better which in turn meant your relationship with one another was growing stronger and healthier as time passed. 

-When Valentine’s day rolled around, he was ready for it. He may not be able to see very well, if at all in general, but he definitely listens. So when you mention to him about liking something he hears and remembers it. He remembers you mentioning a silver charm bracelet that you thought was cute one time and so he asks Jumin to help him find the exact one he’s thinking about. 

-Seeing as he’s blind, he can’t exactly cook, but when he wakes up on Valentine’s day and you’re still asleep, he decides to make you breakfast. He ends up burning some toast a couple of times until eventually getting it right, and makes some messy scrambled eggs and bacon but he manages it. He sets everything up at the kitchen table and gets drinks out so you can decide on what you’d like to drink this morning. 

-Then he goes back to you and waits for you to wake up, planning on just relaxing until he feels you reach for him in your sleep and attempt to cuddle with him. A rosy blush covers his cheek and he slowly complies, pulling you close to him and cuddling with you until you wake up. 

-When you do he tells you he made you breakfast, although by now it’s probably cold, but you’re so happy he did that for you so you don’t care. 

-You both eat breakfast together while making peaceful chatter until he sets the box with the charm bracelet in it on the table, “This is for you. Happy Valentine’s day.” He says with a bright smile. You gasp and open the box, “V! How did you remember this is the charm bracelet I liked? 

-That was so long ago..” You say in amazement. “I listen to you of course, I wanted to get you something I knew you liked.” He said, reaching across the table and patting in places until he found your hand and held it in his own. 

-“There’s one other thing….I...I decided to get the surgery to fix my eyes…” He says, his face turned away from you in embarrassment, his voice rather quiet as he tells you. “You have?” You ask, he nods, “I want to be able to see you, to see that radiant smile I imagine you have, and to spend the rest of my life in beautiful colour and experience everything anew, with you.” He tells you.

-“V…” You mumble, standing up and walking over to him, “You don’t have to say it back to me, but I love you.” You tell him, wrapping your arms around him in a hug. He doesn’t have to, but he says it anyways. 

-“I love you too.”


	27. Valentine - Katsuki Bakugou X Reader 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You suck at giving compliments almost as much as you suck at fighting.” You sneered, sticking your tongue out at him. “Take what you get before I blow your fucking head off!” He shouted, snapping his head back and glaring at you. “Well that got you to look at me again. Good, because giving you chocolate was only stage one of my plan.” You giggled, taking a step closer to the explosion boy in front of you.

You had a feisty attitude, you were hot tempered, you were loud, and you were constantly challenging him in different aspects of his life. Through grades, you two were constantly tieing, through fights and training, you both refused to give up that most of the fights were ended due to you both being completely exhausted, or because a teacher had stepped in and stopped everything. Needless to say, you were pretty great. 

And despite his best efforts of ignoring his own emotions, he knew he had been slowly falling in love with you more and more as he got to know you better. 

Bakugou walked through the hallways on his way to the cafeteria for lunch, his hands deep in his pockets and a scowl etched on his face, when you suddenly came skipping over to him and laced your arms together. “Stop looking like such a grump, your face will get stuck that way.” You sassed him, he tried tugging his arm free from your grip, he wasn’t really in the mood to deal with you right now, especially with you this close to him. Especially when it was Valentine’s day of all days. 

“Shut up.” He growled, trying again to free his arm from your grip but you held on and even leaned into him. “Now Katsuki, is that any way to treat a girl on Valentine’s day? I thought you at least had some manners in the dumb brain of yours.” You teased him. He let out a ‘tch’ sound and clicked his tongue, deciding to just continue walking. “I don’t give a crap about some dumb holiday like this one.” He grumbled. “Awe, that’s too bad because I actually made you some chocolate, but I mean if you don’t care then I guess I’ll just have to give them to someone else.” You sighed. 

Bakugou froze in place, shifting his crimson eyes down to meet your (e/c) ones that were filled with a hint of mischief. “What?” He asked, confused. You giggled, “Looks like I finally got the explosion boys attention. Anyways, I said I made you some chocolate. It is Valentine’s day afterall.” You said, booping his nose with your index finger before pulling a bag of chocolates out of your pocket. Bakugou’s face was nearly as red as his eyes when he was handed the bag of chocolates, his gaze kept shifting from you to the chocolates. 

Trying to keep his cool and usual demeanor he spoke up, “Knowing you, their probably as shitty as your attitude.” He scoffed, “Shut up and eat one you jerk!” You shouted at him, shoving him away from you, but only lightly. “Fine I will!” He shouted back at you and ate one. After that he was silent for a moment, “I guess they aren’t too bad…” He grumbled quietly. Hunching his shoulders slightly and looking away from you. 

“You suck at giving compliments almost as much as you suck at fighting.” You sneered, sticking your tongue out at him. “Take what you get before I blow your fucking head off!” He shouted, snapping his head back and glaring at you. “Well that got you to look at me again. Good, because giving you chocolate was only stage one of my plan.” You giggled, taking a step closer to the explosion boy in front of you. 

Bakugou raised an eyebrow at you, a slight frown pulling on the corners of his mouth as he watched you, “What plan?” He asked, to which you giggled some more. “Impatient as always aren’t you Katsuki?” You grinned, “If you’re not going to tell me then get lost.” He said with a click of his tongue before shoving his hands and the chocolates, back into his pockets, before beginning to walk away from you and down the hallway. “Hey wait! I wasn’t done talking to you, idiot!” You shouted after him, grabbing onto his arm and moving in front of him again. “Then spit it out.” He sighed in annoyance, touching a hand to his temple. 

“Alright. But hold still, and don’t, under any circumstance, blow me up.” You told him, not moving until he gave a small nod to show he would at least try not to blow you up, if you somehow did something that would earn his explosions. Although it wasn’t that hard to do just that. 

You reached up and grabbed his hand that was at his temple, pulling it down and holding it in your own smaller hand, then reached up with your other hand and touched his cheek. Bakugou was frozen the entire time, his blush from earlier resurfacing on his cheeks, and his crimson eyes followed your every movement, watching and waiting for what you would do next. 

You leaned up on your tippy toes and brushed your lips against his, “W-Wha-” He began but you cut him off by fully pressing your lips to his. Silencing him with a kiss. You two remained like that for some time, your lips against his while he stood frozen in shock until he finally realized the situation and sank into the kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against your own and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in closer to him. 

You only broke away because of the sudden heat against your hip, almost unbearable hot, you winced, “Ow Katsuki I told you not to use your quirk on me!” You hissed, pulling away from him quickly and checking the damage. A somewhat red hand print was visible on your hip, “Technically you told me not to blow you up. Which I didn’t.” He stated matter of factly but you could see the worry in his eyes when he looked over the mark he had left on you. Mumbling out a very quiet “Sorry.” That you almost didn’t hear. 

“Well it’s good I already knew you were quite the hottie.” You joked, poking him in the chest. “Why did you do that?” He asked, his voice rather quiet and very unlike him, without a hint of anger in it, just curiosity and confusion. “The kiss? Because I wanted to. Now come on, I have to make sure Denki didn’t eat all the chicken nuggets or I’ll have to kick his ass. Again.” You said with a sigh and grabbed his hand, dragging him off towards the cafeteria. 

He sighed and followed you, letting you lead him by the hand all the way to your usual table with the Baku Squad. His face was still slightly red from the kiss you two shared, but quickly disappeared when he began to chuckle lowly as he watched you punch Kaminari for stealing all of the chicken nuggets and eating them before you had even arrived. Gosh was he ever in love with you. 

Maybe Valentine’s day wasn’t so bad. At least, not with you around to keep him entertained.


	28. Valentine - Shouta Aizawa X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s good. Although I definitely prefer this, relaxing here with you in my arms before we take a nap.” He whispered, kissing you on the forehead. 
> 
> “Me too.” You sighed, closing your eyes and beginning to drift off to sleep with the best Valentine holding you in his arms.

You two had gone to UA together, had grown into adulthood together, worked together as heroes, taught at the same school, and finally, after many years of silent pinning and dancing around feelings, you two had confessed to one another. Finally getting your feelings out into the open and starting a relationship. Which was all due to your friend Hizashi Yamada, also known as Present Mic, who had ‘accidently’ let it slip to you that Aizawa had feelings for you, much like you did for him. 

You had immediately confronted him, knowing that Hizashi would not lie to you about something like this, and listened to Aizawa tell you how he was, in fact, in love with you. You had giggled, tears running down your cheeks as you literally took him to the ground in a hug, telling him that you also had feelings for him. Even after all this time. 

That was quite a long time ago, and now you guys were about to spend your first Valentine’s day together, although unfortunately you both still had work to do, being teachers by day and heroes by night. But between those hours you two planned to just spend the day watching movies at Aizawa’s house, and cuddling. Simple and calm, just like how you both liked it. There was no need for you to go to a fancy restaurant, or to a bar, or even to the movies. Your dates usually consisted of other things. 

Such as cuddling all night while watching television, stargazing on roof tops after your hero work was finished for the night, and cooking different foods you thought the other would like. Simple, but still beautiful. 

Unbeknown to you though, this time Aizawa had different plans for the two of you. 

“Shouta, what are you doing still in your sleeping bag ? The final bell rang like half an hour ago, we can leave now.” You giggled, leaning on the door frame to his classroom. “It’s called relaxing until you find me, you always wander around the school and it would be a lot of work to look for you. This way, I can rest longer, and I’m easy to find when you decide to come looking.” He sighed, slowly unzipping his sleeping bag and standing up. 

You gasped, “What are you wearing?” You asked, looking him up and down and admiring his change of outfit. He was wearing black jeans and a white rolled to the elbows dress shirt, that was slightly untucked, but overall super handsome and adorable. You raised an eyebrow slightly, clearly remembering him in his hero outfit only a few hours ago. He must have changed some time between the past couple hours. 

“Date clothes.” He simply stated, which made you giggle, thinking it was rather different to see him well dressed for a change. “Here.” He said, a small smirk playing on his lips as he held a shopping bag out to you. “Hmm? What is this?” You asked, looking from him to the bag before taking the bag in your hand. “Just go change and meet me down by the entrance of the school.” He said, placing a small kiss on your cheek before making his way down the hallway. 

You were left standing there for a moment, confused and shocked at what was going on, thinking this was definitely not what you had planned for the night. But grinning to yourself and skipping to the teachers washroom where you changed into the outfit in the bag that Aizawa had given to you. Inside the bag was a shimmery floor length black dress with a slit on one side for your entire leg up to your thigh to show through. Along with black heels to match the dress. “Wow.” You mumbled, stunned at the beauty Aizawa had picked out for you. 

You never knew he had a decent fashion sense. 

You quickly changed and met him down by the entrance of the school, a thought suddenly coming to your mind as you watched him looking off towards the clouds in the sky, a content half smile pulling on his lips. You remembered your first time meeting him all those years ago, your first day at UA and you had stumbled into him at the entrance of the school. He was so still he had blended in with the background and you hadn’t even noticed him until you both had landed in the grass. 

You remembered apologizing over and over and he just sighed in response, telling you it was fine before getting up and heading into the building. It was the start to your friendship back then. “Shouta!” You called as you neared him, grabbing onto his one arm and hugging it, “I love you.” You said, kissing his cheek, as a bright smile was plastered on your cheeks. “I love you too. Now let’s go, we have work in a couple of hours and I had to pull a few strings to get a reservation at this nice restaurant, so let’s not miss it.” He said, lacing his fingers with yours and taking you to the place he was talking about. 

You gasped for the second time that day when you both made it to the restaurant, it was one of the most popular and expensive places in the entire city, “What! There’s no way you got a reservation here! It’s like booked for years in advance!” You whisper shouted to him, which caused him to chuckle and give you a cheeky grin. “One of the perks to being a pro hero.” He said, which was partially the reason, another part of it was that he also had help from Present Mic who helped pull a few strings too. 

Aizawa was definitely outdoing himself tonight. You two had a lovely dinner, chatting about your day and how you both didn’t want to go to work tonight, but it was a price you had to pay in order to protect people. You were half way through dinner though when you both got a phone call asking you to come help out with a villain attack. “Seriously? Today of all days??” You groaned, Aizawa glared at his phone screen and sighed in annoyance. 

“I’m sorry this is going to ruin the night.” He said to you as you both ran towards where you’d been notified the villain was. “Nothing could ruin this night, Shouta this has been the best night of my life, and I’m so happy that you did this for me.” You told him, pecking him on the lips quickly before you two began to deal with the villain. You understood why you had been called in, the villain was destroying nearly everything in its path with its quirk, and there were quite a few places where fire was even spreading quickly and dangerously. 

Shouta used his own quirk to erase the villains quirk, slowing him down and allowing other pro heroes time to capture him with little to no struggle. With a fire burning the entire lower part of a building, leaving all exits but the windows an option for escape you used your quirk to fly yourself from window to window and carry people down to a safe distance. You were mostly a rescue hero, having the ability to fly for long periods of time, but you were also able to move quicker than the average person, being very agile and light on your feet, which allowed you to move quickly and take out opponents. Very useful for getting the job done sooner. 

When you two finally finished solving the villain problem and making sure everyone was safe you headed back to Aizawa’s house to rest before getting ready for work later. “You know, even though we had to fight a stupid villain, this was still the best Valentine’s day I could have hoped for.” You said, nuzzling your face into his shirt as you both relaxed on his bed. He grinned, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close, “That’s good. Although I definitely prefer this, relaxing here with you in my arms before we take a nap.” He whispered, kissing you on the forehead. 

“Me too.” You sighed, closing your eyes and beginning to drift off to sleep with the best Valentine holding you in his arms.


	29. 'Moving Forward' Best Jeanist X Ally (OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rarely am I ever surprised, yet she never fails to surprise me somehow. How intriguing.” He mumbled to himself as he walked down the steps and left.

She was an intern at his agency, typically working an assistant type job which involved filing papers, filling out papers, media coverage, finding interesting heroes to become a new member to the agency, and many other small jobs here and there. Although sometimes, when really needed, or in need for a quick hero, she was called to be Best Jeanists personal sidekick on different occasions. 

He had originally hired her after watching her fight off a group of villains single handedly in order to protect a group of school children, the villain group wasn’t too big but it was still a major accomplishment to fight off more than one villain without any backup. Not only was he instantly interested in her quirk, but she had a very appealing sense of fashion, and he respected that. There was nothing he loved more than a hero who knew how to look their best. 

Although he originally offered her the job as one of his sidekicks, she chose to take on the position of his assistant, being to modest about her quirk and abilities and claiming to not be nearly as helpful as the heroes he was looking for. He had sighed in slight disappointment but hired her as an assistant upon her request, deciding that even as an assistant, she would be very useful. 

And he was correct. 

Although, over the course of many months, Best Jeanist had begun to notice a change developing within himself, and it wasn’t one of his normal fashion fads either, no, this was specifically a heart warming feeling he got around a certain assistant of his. He saw her every day he came into work, spoke with her a lot and asked about her opinion on many of his fashion pieces, he loved her insight and how her usual shyness disappeared when talking about something she was interested in. And he began asking her to accompany him on certain missions here and there. 

Doing anything to spend more time with her. Even if it was just through work and helping the city and civilians he loves so much. 

This continued for even more months, he’d purposely come into work early to talk to her, he sometimes brought her coffee, or hot chocolate, or any other kind of drink he thought she might like, and on certain days when he didn’t, she brought him one. He asked her to accompany him on different tasks, even asked her whether he should market a certain fashion line or not, which was very important to not only his career, but also to him personally. 

They talked outside of work too, having exchanged numbers long ago in case of an emergency or anything, but talked about anything and everything that had nothing to do with work at all. He had fallen in love with her, and he finally decided that today would be the day he would finally ask her out on a date. Get his feelings out in the open. Afterall, he liked being an open book, rather than keeping secrets, especially from those closest to him. 

“Ally, I was wondering if you might like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” Best Jeanist asked her as he was going over some documents with her. Ally’s face instantly turned crimson, burning with a blush of shyness, “L-Like a date?” She asked for clarification, hesitating slightly in case she was assuming wrong. “Yes like a date.” He grinned, although it wasn’t seen on his mouth due to his hero clothes, she could tell from the way his eyes crinkled slightly around the edges. 

“O-Okay.” She said with a nod, turning her gaze to the documents in her hands and trying to will her blush to disappear. She had not expected their relationship to come this far, she hadn’t even expected them to become friends at the beginning. She thought she would be just another worker, but she was glad she had been wrong. 

“I will pick you up around seven then.” He said before leaving, back to do whatever task he had to do next. She sat there for a moment just basking in the moment of it all, in the glee she felt over the idea of going on a date with the best guy she had ever known. She giggled quietly to herself before going back to her work, deciding the day would go by a lot faster if she kept herself busy the whole time. 

He messaged her all of the details and on what type of clothing style she should wear for the date before picking her up right on time. “You look stunning by the way, your sense of fashion never fails to amaze me.” He grinned as he led her into the restaurant. “T-Thank you, I’m quite surprised to see you in something that isn’t all jeans. You also look very well dressed.” She said as she sat down at their table. 

Best Jeanist was in blue jeans with a white dress shirt on, although the collar was slightly altered so it covered his face in the same way his hero costume did. As not to give away what he truly and completely looked like behind it. It was the only secret he kept. Everything else was already known about him. “Thank you.” He smiled. 

The date was a success and they both had a wonderful time, chatting about work, small talk, important plans for the future, and many other conversations. He walked her to her door before stopping in front of it, “I was wondering, and if you think it is too soon please do let me know, but would you like to move this relationship forward and be my girlfriend?” He asked, and even though she couldn’t see his face completely, she could sense his nervousness. 

“Of course I would.” She grinned, “Alright then, good night. I shall see you tomorrow.” He sighed in quiet relief, having not felt that nervous since he made his debut as a pro hero. “Good night hero.” She said, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on his cheek before going inside her house. “I can’t believe I just did that.” She mumbled to herself.

“Rarely am I ever surprised, yet she never fails to surprise me somehow. How intriguing.” He mumbled to himself as he walked down the steps and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Allymoonscar on Deviant Art who asked for their OC Ally X Best Jeanist.


	30. Valentine - Hitoshi Shinsou X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you, for always being there for me, and for pushing me forward. Let’s get into the hero course together, okay?” He asked, smiling softly, “Yeah.” You agreed. And although it would take a lot of hard work and effort from the both of you, you were determined to see your goals come true someday.

Everyone in general studies, and even before he had made it into UA, was afraid of him. They were afraid he was going to use his quirk on them, that he was going to control them and make them do whatever he wanted. And thought for sure that his quirk was better suited for a villain than it was for a hero, which made everything a whole lot worse. 

Except for her. 

You had known Shinsou only since the beginning of the year, due to being in the same class, yet you had never treated him like anything less than a friend even despite his quirk and what everyone knew he could do. You talked to him in class, trained with him, sat with him at lunch and hung out after school with him. You two were nearly inseparable. 

So when Valentine’s day came around you watched as many of the girls in your class gave chocolates to every boy, which were friendship / obligation chocolate or chocolate that was symbolized around love, except for Shinsou. Everyone was clearly ignoring and avoiding him, which made you angry with your whole class. Just because he could control minds doesn’t mean he would, that doesn’t mean he’s better suited to be a villain either. 

“Shinsou!” You called his name as you skipped over to his desk, where he sat with his head pressed into the wood, his wild purple hair splayed out everywhere. “Hmm.” He hummed, letting you know he had heard you. “I see that everyone is being the opposite of heroes today, treating people disrespectfully, gosh how pathetic.” You said to him, but kept your voice loud in order for you to be heard by the class. 

Some people actually stopped and looked at you both, glancing at the chocolates they were handing out to the class before quickly looking away. Maybe feeling a sense of guilt and shame for their actions. 

“It doesn’t matter. This day is always the same.” Shinsou mumbled with a sigh, not lifting his head from his desk. “Well I hope this changes it, I made you, and only you, chocolates.” You said, placing a heart shaped box with homemade chocolates on his desk by his head. “What?” He asked as he shot his head up from his desk and looked between you and the chocolates in front of him. 

“I made you some chocolate, because you’re my hero and I appreciate you.” You said with a small smile, a rosy blush dusting your cheeks. “Y-Your hero?” Shinsou stuttered out, a crimson blush covering his cheeks. He tried covering his face with is arm, and leaned back in his chair a bit but you could still tell he was blushing. “Of course you’re my hero, a very cute one at that.” You giggled as you could visibly see his blush darken at your words. 

“Come on, we have time before class begins, let’s go for a walk.” You said, pulling on his arm until he stood up and followed you out of the class. You both walked in silence at the beginning, until you finally spoke up, “I was being serious Shinsou, you are a hero, you’re my hero and someday everyone will see you for who you actually are.” You said, stopping him and staring into his tired purple eyes so he could see how serious you were. 

“I wasn’t lucky enough to get a heroic quirk though..” He sighed, glancing away from you. “That doesn’t matter! You say your quirk isn’t heroic but it is, it might not help you fight like Midoriya in 1-A, or shoot off explosions like that hot head guy also from 1-A but your quirk is important too!” You say sternly, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him, trying to get the words your saying to sink into him somehow. 

“How? And why do you care so much?” Shinsou asked with a sigh, “How? You could help the police force so much by getting every criminal to just tell you whether they did it or not, you could stop villains so easily because nearly every villain says something before they do something, and so much more. You’re so important. And why do I care so much? It’s because I’m your friend, and I’ve seen what you can do and who you are, and it’s also because I love you, idiot!” You’re nearly yelling at him by this point. 

“You….You love me?” He asked, purple eyes wide in shock, “I do.” You nodded, a blush spreading from your neck to your ears. Well, now your feelings were out in the open, at least you managed to accomplish something today. You pulled away from him,“And if you ask why I swear -” You began, raising your hand to point your finger at him as he cut you off. “That’s good, because I love you too.” He stated, a cheshire grin spreading across his lips. “Y-You do?” It was your turn to question. 

He nodded, grabbing the hand that you were using to point at him with and holding it in is own. “I have for awhile...I just thought you’d like someone who was in the hero course or something. But I’m glad it’s me.” He said, “Looks like I’m not as unlucky as I thought.” He chuckled softly. “No, you’re not unlucky in anything. And someday, you’ll get into the hero course too.” You said, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Which he returned with a content sigh. 

“Thank you, for always being there for me, and for pushing me forward. Let’s get into the hero course together, okay?” He asked, smiling softly, “Yeah.” You agreed. And although it would take a lot of hard work and effort from the both of you, you were determined to see your goals come true someday. And they did, eventually by year three you both had been accepted into the hero course 3-B. It might not have been the popular class of 3-A, but it was still the hero course and you were determined to continue to push forward. 

Together.


	31. 'Mine' Yandere!Shouta Aizawa X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tried to keep his possessiveness to a minimum, which was easy until he started to develop feelings for you. You made everything so much more difficult. You had started working at UA a couple of months ago and were introduced to him through Present Mic. He was constantly thinking of you, it was actually keeping him up even later than usual, and causing him to be even more aggressive with the villains he dealt with.

Shouta Aizawa was typically good at hiding his thoughts and feelings from those around him, keeping his actual personality at bay and hidden from others. But at certain times it became harder than usual to suppress certain emotions, especially when he began to get closer to you. Generally he could be labeled as a sadist, or a yandere, the former being known more, due to how he would sometimes take down larger villains attacking the city.

But the latter wasn’t known to anyone, he tried to keep his possessiveness to a minimum, which was easy until he started to develop feelings for you. You made everything so much more difficult. You had started working at UA a couple of months ago and were introduced to him through Present Mic. He was constantly thinking of you, it was actually keeping him up even later than usual, and causing him to be even more aggressive with the villains he dealt with. 

All he wanted to do was slam you against the wall and show you how you made him feel. But he needed to remain calm, for now at least. 

“Aizawa I brought you a coffee, no cream or sugar, just how you like it.” You said, placing the cup of coffee on his desk in the morning before classes started. “Thanks (y/l/n).” He mumbled from his yellow sleeping bag on the ground. He was trying to get at least a little bit more sleep before he had to get up and teach his class. “No problem. You know, you really should get more sleep at home. The floor doesn’t seem like it would be that comfortable.” You giggle, crouching down and moving some of his black hair out of his face. 

“Mmm.” Aizawa hums but doesn’t say anything, “Well I better go get ready for class, I’ll see you later.” You say and stands up, “Meet me after school?” Aizawa finally speaks up, his black eyes follow you as you walk to the door, “Okay, I’ll meet you here after the final bell. Later!” You grin and make your way to your own classroom. Aizawa sighed, he’ll finally get to spend some much needed alone time with you like he’s been wanting. 

The school day went by rather slowly for Aizawa, today his class had a test and then some note taking, which meant it was a rather boring day for him filled with either silence or long explanations on quirks. He’d only managed to survive half of the day so far, making it to lunch where he walked into the teachers lounge, hands in his pocket and posture rather slumped. He stopped rather suddenly when he walked in though, lazy black eyes trailing from you to Present Mic in front of you. 

Present Mic had his arm around you, he was pulling you in closer to his body and appeared to be whispering something in your ear which made you burst into a fit of giggles at whatever he said. Aizawa glared from across the room, debating on whether he should step in or not, he really didn’t even like the idea of you with anyone else, let alone Present Mic of all people. 

“Mic stop!” You giggled, playfully pushing on his chest and attempting to step away from him. Aizawa immediately stepped in after this, moving in the blink of an eye and pulling you away from Present Mic and towards him. “A-Aizawa?” You stuttered out as he held you to his chest, your face was glowing with a rosy blush now as you stared up into his black eyes. “Keep your hands off of her.” Aizawa said, turning his gaze to Present Mic and continuing to glare at him. 

“Wow Eraserhead! Chill man we were just chatting together. No need to get so jealous~” Mic teased, grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it. You glanced between the two boys, Aizawa seemed to be getting more annoyed with Present Mic after that. “Mic stop, I think you’re making him mad.” You mumbled, Mic pouted, “Alright, alright, I know when I’m not wanted. Shout if you need me though~” He grinned and left the teachers lounge. 

Leaving you and Aizawa alone together. 

“So what was all that about Aizawa?” You asked, looking up at him, he still hadn’t removed his arms from around you, but you didn’t mind. “I just don’t like seeing you like that with other guys. Especially him.” He huffed, arms slightly tightening around you but not enough to hurt you or anything. “So you are jealous?” You ask, (e/c) eyes wide in shock, Aizawa grumbled lightly in confirmation. 

You giggled, reaching up and caressing his cheek, “You have nothing to worry about, I don’t like Present Mic. Or any other guy for that matter. I actually like you Shouta.” You smiled up at him. His usually pale complexion went crimson at your words all the way to his ears. “That’s good because I like you too.” Aizawa said lowly, walking forward and causing you to stumble backwards until your back hit the wall behind you. “Aizawa?” You asked, confused as to what he was doing. 

“I’ve liked you for quite awhile, and there’s something I’ve been wanting to do.” He said, leaning down to your height and pressing his lips to yours in a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate and steamy. When you broke apart you were both breathing quite heavily. “Wow.” You mumbled, stunned at the kiss and his actions. “You’re mine. And I don’t want any other guy to even look at you.” He said, gently nipping at your neck and leaving a mark there. 

“Hopefully that will show them who you belong to. Now come on, we have class soon and my students are brats when they’re unsupervised.” He said, pulling away from you and gently taking your hand. Walking you to your classroom he gave Mic a dark smirk as you both passed him in the hallway, his smirk only growing when he saw Mic notice the mark on your neck and frown slightly. “She’s mine.” He mouthed before you both turned a corner. 

He was rather possessive, and a little too much at times, but you didn’t mind. After all, he kept things interesting and exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Bookhunter0123 who asked for a Yandere!Shouta Aizawa X Reader fic.


	32. 'The Real You' Katsuki Bakugou X Trans!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kneeled beside you and grabbed you by the shoulders, “You are trying hard enough, between trying to be the real you, and trying to become a pro hero, you’re doing amazing (y/n). So what? You only just started transitioning and look how far you’ve come without any kinds of medication yet! So shut the fuck up and don’t listen to assholes like those guys. Or I’ll have to knock some damn common sense into you.” He told you, his eyes never leaving your own.

You and Katsuki had been friends for years, all through middle school and up into your time at UA, you had each others backs through thick and thin, and supported each other wholeheartedly, even someone as rough and tough as him. So when you finally came to terms with who you thought you were, he was the first one you talked to about it, you knew he would be there for you. That he would understand the rampant thoughts you couldn’t quite understand yourself. 

You dealt with many aspects and moments in your life where you didn’t feel like yourself, you felt as if you weren’t the person you were born as, that maybe you had been born in the wrong body. You felt as if, as if you were a male, instead of the female you had been known as since birth. These moments became more frequent as you began to actually take notice of yourself and actually comprehend your own thoughts. 

You started slowly becoming the you you wanted to be by wearing baggier clothes, removing all the makeup you used to wear to try and convince yourself that maybe you were just going through a faze and this would all pass. You even considered cutting your hair to get rid of the long hair that was very feminine, in your opinion, but decided against it for the moment out of fear of rejection. 

When you finally came out, it was to Katsuki first, “Katsuki….I...I have to tell you something really important, so please listen..” You said as you sat on his bed facing him, you had come over to study but you both ended up just chatting. Until you decided to voice your feelings to him finally, “Of course I’ll listen to you, idiot.” He tsked at you but motioned for you to continue. “T-This is really hard for me to say, you’re my best friend and you mean a lot to me, s-so I need you to tell me if I’m a freak or not for thinking of this. B-But….I-I think…..I think I’m trans…” You stuttered and stumbled over your words, your voice was as quiet as a whisper and you held your breath as you waited for him to say something. 

He stared at you, crimson eyes staring into your own (e/c) ones, he didn’t even more. After a moment he sighed, “That’s it? I already knew that. God I thought you were going to say something like you liked dumb ass Deku or some shit with the way you seemed so nervous to tell me.” He chuckled lowly. “You’re not going to judge me? You’re not going to say I’m some weird freak? O-Or say you don’t want to be my friend anymore?” You asked, surprised to the point of actual tears. 

“H-Hey why are you crying?!” He freaked out, thinking maybe he had upset you somehow without realizing it. He was very good at upsetting and angering people without even trying. “I accept you idiot, so quit crying, spiky hair would say some dumb shit like it’s not manly to cry or something…So you’re a dude, and it’s okay to cry sometimes, but not now.” He said, a rosy blush was dusting his cheeks as he spoke. He gently grabbed your face and wiped your tears. 

“Thank you Katsuki!” You sobbed, latching yourself onto him in a tight hug, if Katsuki could accept you, maybe everyone else could too you thought, trying to think positively on how you would handle your situation and how you would somehow tell your classmates. 

Throughout the night you and Katsuki talked about how you were thinking of transitioning, how you had some plans in mind and you knew it would take a very long time until you were fully happy with your body, but you were willing to work for it. He told you he would be there every step of the way, and even suggested cutting your hair for you if you wanted to look more like a guy. “Would you really do that for me?” You asked, a little sceptical on whether he could actually cut hair or not, but trusting him nonetheless. 

“I can cut hair! Have some damn faith in me!” He scowled, “Alright, please cut my hair, make me look like a man! Like you Katsuki!” You said eagerly. He got everything ready and began to cut your long hair off, he did quite well, you guessed that maybe he cut his own hair and that was why he knew what to do. He shaved the sides quite short and left some hair on the top to curl up a bit like it usually did, and did a few other cool things with it until you were satisfied. 

You were crying again after he was done, “Katsuki, I don’t think I’d ever be able to survive without you.” You sobbed, “Course not, I’m great.” He grinned, happy that he had made you happy. 

That had been months ago, you had been transitioning slowly, you worked out with Katsuki afterschool to build some more muscles and get rid of your girlish feminine figure a bit, you wore binders whenever you could, although sticking strongly to the eight hour rule since you knew how dangerous wearing them for longer could be. You got your hair trimmed every now and again to keep it short and more masculine, you wore clothes that fit you nicely and gave the impression that you were the male you were reaching to become. And eventually, you would start on testosterone to alter yourself to fit the you inside you knew you were. 

So when one of your old friends from middle school used the wrong pronouns you froze, eyes wide in shock, you had thought everyone knew your new pronouns and name by this point, but apparently you had been wrong. “O-Oh, actually it’s (y/n) and he/him pronouns now…” You mumbled out awkwardly. Only for your old friend to correct you, saying that no you were in fact a female, not a male. You tried correcting them again only for them to laugh and ask why you were being so weird, thinking you could become a boy when you were a girl. 

You were frozen in the middle of the hallway, your body felt as if it was on fire, your limbs were numb, your heart was beating a mile a minute. You couldn’t believe what was happening to you. This person had once been a good friend of yours, but now they for some reason didn’t want to accept you for who you were, they didn’t even want to acknowledge your efforts in transitioning, your efforts in changing. 

“Hey can you believe (y/n) thinks she can just become a boy? Doesn’t she know that’s not how biology works? Wow what a weirdo, right?.” Your old friend giggled to their friends, and soon it felt like everyone was laughing at you, “Besides, you don’t even look like a boy, I mean, I haven’t seen you in years and yet it wasn’t hard at all to recognize you. Maybe you should try harder if you actually want to be a boy like you say you do.” Your old friend mocked, shoving you. 

Your body felt so stiff and weak, as if it wasn’t really yours that you fell down to the ground as you were pushed. You laid there for a moment, taking in everything, their words, your situation, what they were saying and how true you thought it all was. Maybe you weren’t a boy, maybe your brain was lying to you, maybe you were faking it, maybe you weren't trying hard enough. You could feel hot tears bubbling up in your eyes and threatening to spill over when suddenly a large explosion from down the hall could be heard before Katsuki began to yell something. 

“Leave him alone before I blow your fucking faces off you fuckers!” He shouted, gently lifting you to your feet and standing in a wide stance beside you. His crimson eyes were glaring daggers at everyone around you two, “Now who the fuck pushed him?” He growled, tiny explosions booming in the palms of his hands. No one spoke, afraid of what would happen now that they had angered the beast of class 1-A. 

“(y/n), who did this to you?” He asked, turning to you slightly, concern showing through the anger in his eyes, “I-It doesn’t matter Katsuki.” You mumbled, looking at the ground, your tears falling down your cheeks. “It does fucking matter. Nobody says shit like that to someone, especially not you.” He snapped, turning back to the group. “Well if no one's going to step forward I’ll have to blow you all up.” He grinned menacingly, blowing off some explosions and scattering the group. Most of them fell to the ground. 

One idiot even had the nerve to say, “Well we were just being honest.” Which only angered Katsuki further, he grabbed the guy by his shirt and began to pumble him to a pulp until you stepped in and slowly managed to pull him away and outside. He reluctantly let you drag him off, telling the guy he’d kill him though if he ever caught him saying any other shit again though before he left. 

“They were right...Maybe I haven’t been trying hard enough….M-Maybe I’m not masculine enough....God I’m such a fuck up Katsuki.” You said, collapsing to the ground in a heap. He kneeled beside you and grabbed you by the shoulders, “You are trying hard enough, between trying to be the real you, and trying to become a pro hero, you’re doing amazing (y/n). So what? You only just started transitioning and look how far you’ve come without any kinds of medication yet! So shut the fuck up and don’t listen to assholes like those guys. Or I’ll have to knock some damn common sense into you.” He told you, his eyes never leaving your own. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you Katsuki.” You said, fresh tears blooming behind your eyes as you leaned forward and hugged him. “You know...If any other guy was hugging me I’d probably push him off, but since I don’t hate you, I guess I can let this bro hug happen..” He grumbled out half heartedly, hugging you back gently. “Now let’s go eat lunch before all the extras eat it all.” He said, standing up and pulling you to your feet. 

You were so glad that Katsuki saw you for the real you, because without him, your transition would have been a lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Spider-Venom who asked for a Katsuki Bakugou X Trans!Reader fic. I hope you like it even though I made Katsuki more of a supportive friend than a romantic partner! 
> 
> I did not mean to come off as offensive to the trans community in anyway and if I somehow in someway did please let me know and I can make corrections if needed!


	33. BNHA - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannon - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BNHA - Pregnancy Reactions - Featuring Best Jeanist, Denki Kaminari, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Neito Monoma.

Best Jeanist

-Not only is he one of the top pro heroes, he’s also quite famous in the fashion industry, so any child of his is going to be famous from the start. 

-He’s protective of you and the baby, but not overprotective because he knows that you can handle yourself, that he’s an amazing hero, and that together you two are unstoppable. Also if anyone tried to hurt his child they best believe that there would be two pissed off parents ready to throw down. 

-You tell him about your pregnancy by creating a tiny jean jacket for the baby that says ‘Best Jeanist’s best baby.’ on it and giving it to him as a gift. He’s a little confused at first when he opens the gift and pulls it out, “(y/n)...Are we starting a new fashion line dedicated to children?” He asks, “Turn it over.” You say, trying not to giggle at his cute confused face. 

-He does so and freezes for a moment, “Best Jeanist’s best baby….What…?...Does this mean you’re…?” He questions, glancing from the little jacket in his hands to you. You nod, finally letting your grin spread across your cheeks, he gasps and hugs you, “You’re pregnant! And you told me with this cute little baby jacket off all possible ways of telling me! No wonder I fell in love with you.” He teases, kissing your forehead and staring with adoration at the jacket. 

-You two create a new fashion line dedicated to children and babies partially due to the fact that there is a significant lack of cute baby clothes that fit your liking (Jeans), and partially due to the fact you’re pregnant and want to make sure you have all different kinds of clothes for your child. 

-Best believe that after the child is born, they become the new model for the child and baby fashion line. 

Denki Kaminari 

-He is the man with the plan, or so he’d like to think he is. In actuality he’s the man who makes a half finished plan and when the time finally comes and you go into labour, he panics and forgets about the half finished plan he made. 

-He would probably start shooting off tiny sparks here and there through his panic, accidently shocking you a few times, apologizing a million times afterwards and nearly crying about how he’s going to end up hurting you or the baby. 

-Originally doesn’t want to be in the room with you while you deliver, not because he doesn’t want to be there for you, but because he’s worried he’ll hurt you. You convince him otherwise and tell him he’d never intentionally hurt you, and that you’d like him to be there with you when you first welcome your child into the world. 

-You told him with a pun of course, it also happened to include food. You baked a cake in his favourite flavour and decorated the top with icing that spelled out ‘Eat up! Mommy doesn’t want to be the only one with a belly!” You giggled to yourself at your creation before you waited for Denki to get home and see it. 

-When he finally came home after his pro hero work you welcomed him and told him you were in the kitchen. He went over to you where you stood, holding a cake out in front of you, “I decided to bake you a cake today Denki, I hope you like it.” You said and set it down on the table. “Thanks babe! I love - …..Cake...Wha….?” He thanked you before pausing and reading the words spelled out on the cake. 

-He freaks out, “Mommy??” He asks confused, you giggle and tell him you’re pregnant which causes him to freak out even more. He eventually calms down and hugs you for dear life. “I’m going to be a dad.” He continuously chants to himself. 

-Super nervous when he first holds his child but he manages to survive and not shock the baby at all which is great and calms his nerves down a bit. 

-A great father despite his insecurities surrounding the safety of his quirk. 

Fumikage Tokoyami

-He was actually quite insecure at the beginning of your relationship because he’s got a bird head and he was worried that would be weird for you. Doesn’t show his insecurities but you eventually took notice of them anyways and had to reassure him that his birdness didn’t bother you. 

-After years of being together he’s pretty much forgotten all about those first insecurities until you casually tell him you’re pregnant. You two aren’t about the stupid funny jokes or big reveals, you’re more of quiet and peaceful reveal types. 

-He chokes on his drink he just took a sip of and sits there coughing for a while before beginning to panic a little, “Y-You’re pregnant?” He asks just to make sure he heard you correctly. You nod. 

-“So I know your birdness is because of your quirk, like how Toru is invisible or Ojiro has a tail...But do you think our baby will be part bird? Like what if they have a quirk that involves wings? Wouldn’t that be the cutest thing?” You ask him, and then you both genuinely start wondering if that is possible, until eventually deciding that it is in fact possible since children can inherit their parents quirks. 

-“Yeah another bird in the family!” Dark Shadow cheers for you two, “It’s only a possibility for now Dark Shadow, I mean, the baby could get my quirk, a completely different quirk, or...none at all…” You mumble the last part quietly. “Even if our child is quirkless, they will be no less amazing as they would be with a quirk. We have nothing to worry about.” Fumikage reassures you gently. 

-After the baby is born you’re both excitedly waiting to see what quirk they will have, if they have one. And if the baby ends up having a mutant type quirk, such as wings, you cheer and say how much like their father they are. Fumikage is slightly embarrassed but happy nonetheless that his child takes after him, despite the fact that he used to worry about his quirk. 

Neito Monoma 

-You tell him about your pregnancy by making a cute little baby onesie that says, ‘Copy Kitten’ on it that matches his hero outfit, since his quirk is to copy and he’s been teased about being a copycat when you two were back in UA together. 

-He’s super calm about it actually, chuckles a bit, then talks about how he finally beat the original class of 1-A at something. He’s kind of friends with most of them and he’s having a kid before many of them so he’s a winner in his books for the first time. 

-“Neito this isn’t a competition.” You scold him but giggle along with him. 

-You’re deep in conversation one night during the middle of your pregnancy when he suddenly mentions to you how he hopes the baby has their own kind of quirk, not something like his that can just copy other people’s quirks. He’s okay with his quirk but he doesn’t want his child to feel bad about themselves just because they don’t have their ‘own’ quirk. 

-You reassure him that even if the baby does have his type of quirk, it’ll be fine because at least that way they can have fun with any kind of quirk there is. That they can still be a hero and show themselves off in their own ways. 

-He’s a total show off to everyone, taking his baby with him nearly everywhere, showing them off like some trophy and being super overprotective of them. “No you can’t hold my baby until you wash those disgusting germs off your big hands Kendo.” He’d say to Kendo if she asked to hold the baby. 

-You just sigh and go along with it, knowing he knows you’ll beat him up if he goes to far with his protectiveness or pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Jeanist was wanted by AllyMoonScar on DeviantArt, and Denki Kaminari was requested by Ulquicifer on Wattpad.


	34. White Day - Katsuki Bakugou X Reader 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Valentine - Katsuki Bakugou X Reader
> 
> It had been an entire month since you’d given Katsuki chocolates on Valentine’s day, and now it was your turn to receive a gift, because today was White Day and as tradition went, if you received chocolate on Valentine’s day you were expected to give something white on White Day back. Which could consist of anything, a ribbon, candy, chocolate, a gift, etcetera. Although you didn’t expect a gift of any kind from the explosion boy, afterall, he wasn’t much of the romantic type. 
> 
> But you should also know to expect the unexpected.

It had been an entire month since you’d given Katsuki chocolates on Valentine’s day, and now it was your turn to receive a gift, because today was White Day and as tradition went, if you received chocolate on Valentine’s day you were expected to give something white on White Day back. Which could consist of anything, a ribbon, candy, chocolate, a gift, etcetera. Although you didn’t expect a gift of any kind from the explosion boy, afterall, he wasn’t much of the romantic type. 

But you should also know to expect the unexpected. 

Your relationship with Katsuki Bakugou had changed only slightly over the past month, you two were now officially dating, although what you did together hadn’t changed much. You still hung out all the time, you still cuddled him, although he was slightly more accepting of it now, you still fought over the smallest of things, and you both still enjoyed the others company and weren’t afraid to tell each other off when needed. It was a peaceful and slow transition into romance, something you both enjoyed. 

If anything, you two had become the best and worst couple of the school. When you had cute moments people were in awed shock, thinking about how right you two were for each other, and when you two were fighting, which was nearly all the time, people still thought you were right for each other, just simply crazy too though. But, neither of you cared about anyone else’s opinions, the only opinions that mattered were the two of yours. 

You met him in the morning before class, poking his cheek with your index finger to catch his attention, “Hey King-Of-Explodo-Kills.” You greeted, he smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth barely turning up, “Morning.” He mumbled out tiredly. You both chatted before the bell rang and he ended the conversation with saying he had something he needed to do at lunch and he’d meet up with you at some point. 

So when Katsuki met up with you at lunch looking disheveled and slightly panicked, you were worried. “Katsuki? What’s wrong?” You asked, glancing up at his slightly pink cheeks in confusion. “Nothing’s wrong, idiot.” He grumbled quietly and you two were left in silence as you began walking to the cafeteria. 

“Wait.” He suddenly spoke up as he grabbed your arm, halting you in place. “Finally deciding to tell me huh?” You questioned rather snarkily, he glared slightly at you before quickly reaching into his pocket, much like you had done a month ago, and dropped a small bag of white chocolates into your hands. “Here.” He said before he tried to continue walking. You looked from the bag of chocolates to him, “Hey wait! Did you make these?” You questioned, rather shocked. 

“Of course I fucking made them! You think I’d give you some cheap store bought crap??” He yelled at you then made a small ‘tch’ sound out. He turned his back to you, attempting to hide his small blush of embarrassment. “They probably taste like shit.” You deadpanned, before breaking into a giggling fit when Katsuki quickly turned his head and glared daggers at you, “Probably better than your damn cooking, so shut your mouth and eat one already.” He snarled, he was slightly annoyed, but he was mostly trying to cover up the fact that he was embarrassed and a little awkward. 

He wasn’t the romantic type, and he wasn’t very good at showing his feelings yet. But he was trying, and that was all that mattered. 

“Fine, as long as it’ll get you to stop yelling, gosh.” You stuck your tongue out at him before opening the little bag and plopping a chocolate into your mouth. He saw the surprise on your face instantly, then your smile that spread across your lips. “These are actually really good.” You mumbled, you hadn’t thought he’d even have the patience to try and cook, let alone be good at it. Especially when it came to sweets. 

“Of course they are! I’m the best at everything!” He said with a huff, “Sure you are.” You said rather sarcastically, earning another glare from your boyfriend. “But thank you Katsuki, for making me chocolates, and celebrating a stupid Holiday I know you don’t like.” You grinned, leaning up and placing a small kiss on his cheek. His cheeks instantly lit up in a blush and he looked away from you, mumbling out a “You’re welcome.” in the process. 

“It is a stupid Holiday, but I’d be a damn idiot if I didn’t participate in it and show my girlfriend how great I am.” He smirked, causing you to giggle again. “The best boyfriend ever, just as I’m the best girlfriend ever.” You said, pulling him in close to you by his shirt. “Damn right.” He agreed, wrapping his arms around your waist and leaning into you slightly with a sigh. 

These moments were few and far between, but that was what made them extra special, knowing he really did care for you. Or, at least hated you slightly less than he hated everyone else. Which was good enough. 

Maybe as the relationship continued to progress, and you two became more comfortable with each other, things would change, maybe you’d both get more used to showing public displays of affection, or maybe you’d still stay in your awkward bubbles, who knew. All you know was that in this moment the two of you were happy. 

Although it ended when you broke your peaceful silence, “Katsuki we’re going to be late again. I’m going to have to beat Denki up since I know that knock off Pikachu ate all the chicken nuggets again.” You grumbled. 

He chuckled, he loved these moments the most, when you were threatening someone else, especially one of your annoying friends, because that’s when you were being the real you, and when he thought you were the cutest. You certainly didn’t seem intimidating, but anyone who knew you well enough knew you were deadlier than poison. 

“Kick his ass, babe.” Katsuki grinned as you both entered the cafeteria.


	35. 'Protect' Yandere!All Might X Student!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were nothing but a second year student at UA, you didn’t understand why the number one hero known as All Might had taken an interest in you. Sure, your healing quirk left you pretty well known in the school, you helped Recovery Girl often when she needed assistance, and you were also in class 2-A of the hero course, which everyone knew was the popular class. 
> 
> But still, you had never thought All Might would take a liking to you.

You were nothing but a second year student at UA, you didn’t understand why the number one hero known as All Might had taken an interest in you. You didn’t see yourself as special, although your quirk was pretty useful and nice, you weren’t the type to go around showing off. You were a background type person, helping from the sidelines when you could. That’s what you liked. You didn’t think you would make such an interesting impression on All Might, especially when he only taught your class a handful of times. 

Your quirk, and hero name was created as, ‘The Healing Hero: Angel’ due to your quirks abilities and the fact that you could also be classified with the ‘mutant’ type quirks. You had pure beautiful white wings that expanded from your back when you chose to use them, when you didn’t you could let them sink into your skin and it was almost as if they weren’t even there. You also had a permanent halo over the top of your head, which is part of the reason you chose the hero name ‘Angel’. 

Along with those two things, you could also heal any injury that was inflicted, except that of poison because those types of injuries involved more than fusing muscles and bones back together. The way you would heal another person was you had to sing them a lullaby, and your words would flow over them like a gentle breeze, either quickly fixing the injury or slowly healing it, it depended solely on whether the injury was minor or major. 

Sure, your healing quirk left you pretty well known in the school, you helped Recovery Girl often when she needed assistance, and you were also in class 2-A of the hero course, which everyone knew was the popular class. 

But still, you had never thought All Might would take a liking to you. 

Especially not in a way that wasn’t as a student or fellow comrade. No, in fact, All Might’s liking to you had begun to pass the boundaries of even friendship, so much so that even you had picked up on it. And typically you were a pretty oblivious kind of person. You were the type of person that tended to not pick up on most things, such as crushes, and even sarcasm. It was a problem. But somehow you had managed to pick up on All Might’s feelings towards you. 

Maybe it was due to the fact that he made it quite obvious, he blushed when he was around you, it was a slight flush of the cheeks when in public, but if you happened to bump into him in the halls alone it was a full blown cherry red blush. He was more lenient with you when he was teaching your class, he spoke to you often and listened to your points when you would raise your hand to answer a question. All Might was not one for being subtle. 

And for some reason, you found yourself slowing falling for him. Even though you knew that was not the brightest of ideas. 

You could even pinpoint the moment his feelings for you began to shift from friendly teacher, to something more, and that was after the USJ incident that class 1-A was faced with. You had been called in by Recovery Girl to treat the injured and you were informed of the situation that was occurring, you raced over to the USJ and began helping those closest to the doors and slowly making your way through to others. Until the big fight All Might was fighting. You had lost contact with Recovery Girl and made a rash decision, you chose to go and help the number one hero. 

You learned about his true form after that, he was too beaten up to really fight you, and instead accepted your help as your healing lullaby slowly washed over him and mended his injuries. “Thank you Angel.” He said through a cough of blood, “Shh, All Might you’re too injured, don’t waste your energy anymore.” You said with a half smile. He said nothing more after that while you were healing him, but once everything was solved and things were going back to normal you noticed the slight change. 

And the moment your feelings changed too.

Everyone had a crush on All Might, why wouldn’t they after all? But it wasn’t until you really began talking to him that you slowly started to actually fall for him. One situation in particular left you quite stunned and speechless, your heart beating out of your chest and your palms rather clammy. It was just after the next Sports Festival, you were assigned a recovery mission in another part of town because the area was low on healing heroes, but you weren’t prepared to be put into actual combat. 

One of the villains had attacked you because they knew of you from the USJ incident, they sliced through one of your white wings, leaving you grounded and injured, along with leaving you no time to heal yourself. You were not a hero made for combat like others, and as you continued to try and push yourself to beat the villain, you knew your chances of winning were growing smaller and smaller as you took more damage. 

The villain in question was moments away from laying an attack on your other wing when All Might suddenly came to your rescue, he grabbed the villain and with his massive strength he threw him across the street, smashing him into the nearest building. You didn’t have the strength or time to check, but if you had you were sure the villain had died from the impact of All Mights throw. 

“Are you alright? We need to get you to safety.” He turned to you, lifting you up gently in his arms and fleeing the fight, “All Might, you have to help the others, I can take care of myself.” You tried to reason with him, you didn’t want any more casualties. “You are my main priority. Everyone else can wait.” He said sternly, his usual bright smile was gone, instead replaced with a worried frown. 

He took care of you until he was completely sure you were all right, and even then he was reluctant to leave your side. But he knew he had to keep up his appearance as the number one hero. And he had to crush the villains that had hurt you, because no one hurt his Angel. 

Since then, it was almost as if the two of you were inseparable. Although everyone at school seemed to be oblivious to the relationship you two had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Angel, I'm sorry it took so long and All Might is not as much of a yandere as I would have liked. I struggled with making him come off as yandere due to his personality type. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


	36. Save Him - Fumikage Tokoyami X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight of one of his friends injured set Tokoyami’s quirk Dark Shadow off into a frenzy, the quirk began to rage and grow in size due to Tokoyami’s feelings and the fact that he was trying to suppress it for so long.
> 
> “Stay away….From me….You’ll die!” Tokoyami strained from the confines of his shadow. Tears streaming down his face as he had to watch you, the girl he cared deeply for, bleed because of him.

The class of 1-A and 1-B had gone on a summer training camp trip in order to improve their quirks, they were to be working most hours of the day on improving and testing their limits. Pushing past their boundaries and breaking their past limitations in order to grow and strength not only their quirks, but their bodies too. 

Such as your classmate Katsuki Bakugou, who continued to stick his arms into boiling hot water in order to enhance his sweat glands and produce bigger, hotter, explosions. 

Everyone was working hard on improving, even you, whose quirk was much like Recovery Girl’s, healing. Only, there was one downside to your quirk that you hadn’t yet figured out how to solve, you couldn’t heal when you couldn’t focus. You healed anyone who was injured enough to warrant healing, anyone with bleeding wounds or broken bones. You also trained physically with one of the Wild Wild Pussycats, Tiger. Who pushed you to your own limits. And did not allow you to use your quirk to heal the pain from your muscles, because in order to make them stronger, they had to repair themselves. 

You paused for a moment in your training to take a look up the mountain, to a small cave that was shadowed in darkness, where you knew a certain classmate of yours was working with his own quirk. His name was Fumikage Tokoyami, whose quirk was known as Dark Shadow, Tokoyami’s shadow which had very useful abilities, but was hard to control in the dark. 

In order to learn to control Dark Shadow, Tokoyami was to train in the cave with him, and see how much control he could maintain over Dark Shadow, even when he was at his strongest. 

You sighed softly, you knew this type of training would be useful and definitely help Tokoyami with control, but you missed him. It had only been a couple of hours, and you’d likely see him at dinner. But typically he was your sparring partner, just because the two of you happened to get along. Well, “Get along” was a general term, it was more of, the two of you had this little flirting game you continued to do back and forth. Neither one of you asking the other out or stating your feelings outright. 

Mostly just teasing, slight soft touches sometimes, compliments, help both in and out of the classroom. Nothing too obvious. 

At least that’s what you two thought. But your entire class, class 1-A, knew you two had feelings for each other and were just being stupid in not saying anything. Mina of course, was freaking out whenever you two so obviously flirted, because she was known as the class matchmaker, and it hurt her heart to see two love birds so oblivious. She had tried pushing you to confess, but her efforts were in vain, you were just too stubborn. 

“(y/l/n)! Pay attention! You wouldn’t want to be taken out by your opponent because you’re stuck in a lovey daze, now would you?” Tiger asked in a tease, right before he drop kicked you to the ground. “Ugh…” You groaned, sitting up and rubbing your head, “I-I wasn’t in a lovey daze!” You stammered through a lie, but no one was buying it. You sighed once again, this time for a whole different reason, and got up on your feet to try fighting Tiger once more. 

\----

Who would have thought the rather peaceful but hard training camp for heroes in training would turn out this way. 

During a test of courage members of The League of Villains were set loose on the training grounds to attack, kidnap, and destroy some of the heroes and heroes in training. They attacked when everyone was split up, class 1-B was scattered around the field in order to scare class 1-A. And 1-A was split into teams of two that started into the course every three minutes, leaving the groups of students few and far between each other. 

You had been teamed up with Izuku Midoriya to go through the course, and you were supposed to be the last team through. But when black smoke started to rise from the forest, Midoriya took off in search of Kota. The Wild Wild Pussycats told the students to scatter and get back to where Eraserhead was with the five students who were getting extra lessons when it was evident The League of Villains had arrived. You chose to run off in search of Tokoyami. 

You had to make sure he was okay. 

Afterall, it was nighttime, it was dark, and The League of Villains were attacking. You believed in his abilities, and you believed in his teammate Mezo Shoji. But you still had to be certain. 

When you eventually found the two you were looking for, it was right before the villain known as Moonfish showed up, and cut one of Shoji’s hands off. “Tokoyami! Shoji! I found you guys, are you both okay?” You asked as you finally caught up with the two of them. “(y/l/n) You should get back to camp, it isn’t safe h-” Tokoyami began but was cut off with suddenly spikes made out of teeth came crashing through between you guys. Shoji pushed you out of the way and in return one of his dupli hands was cut off. 

The sight of one of his friends injured set Tokoyami’s quirk Dark Shadow off into a frenzy, the quirk began to rage and grow in size due to Tokoyami’s feelings and the fact that he was trying to suppress it for so long. 

Shoji pulled you into one of the bushes to hide from the villains attacks, he tried to cover Tokoyami even though he’d lost one of his arms. “Shoji! Y-Your arm…” You started, already preparing yourself to heal him. “It’s fine (y/l/n), it’ll grow back. Right now we need to worry about Tokoyami.” Shoji said, dismissing you before Dark Shadow took over. 

“Tokoyami no!” You shouted, looking up at him from where he was trapped inside Dark Shadow’s massive form. The sound of your voice set Dark Shadow off, he lunged for you, if it weren’t for Shoji’s fast reflexes, Dark Shadow would have killed you. Instead he only managed to deeply wound you in the torso. Ripping open your side almost enough to see your ribs and narrowly missing any major organs.“Stay away….From me….You’ll die!” Tokoyami strained from the confines of his shadow. Tears streaming down his face as he had to watch you, the girl he cared deeply for, bleed because of him. 

“That injury is serious. You need to heal yourself while we come up with a plan to help Tokoyami.” Shoji said, glancing between your bleeding side and Dark Shadow. “I-I can’t…” You admitted defeatedly, then explained how with what was happening with Tokoyami, you wouldn’t be able to focus enough to activate your quirk. “Then here. Let me help, if you can’t heal yourself, we need to at least stop the bleeding. Before you bleed yourself to death.” Shoji said, taking your sweater from you and tying it securely around you enough to cover your wound. 

While you two were trying to come up with a plan, Midoriya ran through the forest and was quickly grabbed by Shoji, the two of you explained the situation to him and from there the three of you decided on your next course of actions. You would lead Dark Shadow to Bakugou and Todoroki, where they could produce enough light with their quirks to suppress Dark Shadow once again. 

You and Shoji ran through the forest while Shoji carried Midoriya with one of his arms. You made it to Bakugou and Todoroki, who were facing the same villain that had cut Shoji’s hand off, Dark Shadow took the villain out in less than a minute with how crazy it was acting. It ripped through the ground and smashed the villain into a tree, knocking almost every tooth out of it’s mouth and pretty much destroying it’s quirk.Then Dark Shadow was suppressed by the two fire type quirks. Flames and explosions. Leaving Tokoyami free once again. 

“Tokoyami, are you okay?” You asked, as you practically jumped into his arms in a hug. Throwing away your flirting, your hidden feelings, and letting your worry and feelings consume you. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” You sniffled. You hadn’t liked seeing him cry. “(y/l/n) I don’t deserve your hug, I let my quirk take over and it hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m too dangerous and you shouldn’t be around me.” Tokoyami said, tilting his head away from you. Ashamed. 

“Who cares if I’m hurt? It’s not your fault. You were worried about your friends. Things happen.” You tried to reassure him. “I do. I care if you get hurt.” Tokoyami said, moving his head back to look you in the eyes. “Y-You do?” You asked, a pale pink blush rising to your cheeks. “Of course I care about you.” Tokoyami confirmed. “I care about you too.” You said, and without another moment of hesitation to lose your courage, you leaned forward and kissed him gently on the side of his beak. 

You couldn’t see him blush, but from the way his feathers ruffled you knew he would be. The rest of the group coughed to draw your attention back to the situation at hand, and away from your little moment. You went to take a step towards the group but were stopped by Tokoyami who quickly leaned forward and nuzzled your cheek with his beak for a second, before briskly walking to the others. 

You giggled, a crimson blush now evident on your cheeks. At least one good thing had come out of the villain attack.


	37. Possessive! Zen / Hyun Ryu X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first you brushed it off, but as it continued, especially when you went to put your hand on Jumin’s arm and suddenly Zen was lacing his fingers with yours and saying he needed you for something. You began to notice that he was being a little….Possessive?...Of you.

You’d been with the RFA for quite awhile now, you and V had even spoken about hosting another party sooner rather than later. The last RFA party had been spectacular, for only a weeks worth of planning it went off without a hitch. There were many sponsors and guests, and everyone left with positive opinions and hopes for the next party. It was wonderful. One particular thing that happened last time, was that whenever you were speaking to a male guest, or even being a little touchy with one of the RFA members, Zen always seemed to pop up. 

He came up behind you a few times while you were chatting, moving so close to you, that you could practically feel his body heat radiating off of him. “Hmm?” You had asked him, wondering if he needed anything. But he just joined in on your conversation as if nothing was happening. At first you brushed it off, but as it continued, especially when you went to put your hand on Jumin’s arm and suddenly Zen was lacing his fingers with yours and saying he needed you for something. You began to notice that he was being a little….Possessive?...Of you. 

He seemed to be deliberately keeping you away from getting too close to any other guy, especially Jumin. Since everyone in the RFA knew Zen and Jumin were like oil and water. You let this continue for a little bit, until you just couldn’t let it go on any longer. “Zen.” You said sternly, turning to face him. You had just walked away from another set of guests, that Zen had of course followed you too, and were now standing in one of the empty adjoining hallways to the dining area. 

“Hmm? What is it (y/n)?” Zen asked, playing as though he had no idea what he had been doing all night. “You can’t keep doing this.” You sighed, reaching up and gently brushing some hair out of his face. “Keep doing what?” He asked, grabbing your hand and holding it in his much larger one. “Don’t act as if you haven’t been keeping me away from any other male this whole night. You’re being rather possessive….And dare I say..Jealous?” You told him, giving him a look that said you had caught on to his act. 

He froze, so you had caught on to him. He knew he wasn’t exactly being discreet about it though, he should have expected such a smart girl to catch on so fast. 

“I’m sorry (y/n), it’s just that you mean so much to me, and it bothers me when other guys look at you. I don’t want them thinking of you being theirs. You’re mine. From now on till the end of my life, you are mine and I am yours.” He sighed, moving his other hand to gently cup your cheek and bring you closer to him. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable in anyway, I promise I’ll back off if that is what you want.” He said, placing a small kiss on your forehead. 

“It’s okay Zen, you don’t need to apologize. But please understand that when I’m talking to guests, I’m trying to be friendly and professional, and it’s hard to do that with you distracting me so much. You don’t need to back off, just be a little bit more considerate of my space please.” You said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m distracting you?” He asked, teasingly. “How is that Princess?” He grinned. 

“I can barely think of anything else when I’m around you, you’re just too mesmerizing.” You giggled, inching closer to him. “But still, take what I said and think about it, alright? Although I do think you’re jealousy is cute.” You said. “I will, I promise I will try not to distract you around the guests anymore. As long as they keep their hands off of what’s mine.” He mumbled, pulling you in for a slow and passionate kiss that left you both seeing stars after. 

“I just love you so much (y/n), I just can’t help feeling like I need to protect you from those guys. I’m a guy, I know what they could be thinking when they look at you. When they see how perfect and beautiful you are. Even someone as amazing as myself can’t keep my eyes off of you.” Zen said, pulling you in for another passionate kiss. “I want to be the only one to look at you in such a way, I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He sighed slightly, leaning his forehead against yours and staring into your eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter what others think of me, I only care about how you think Zen. You’re the only one who matters in my heart, and you’re the only one who ever will. But I can protect myself, and I know that even if I can’t, you’ll always be there to help me.” You said, running a hand through his shiny locks. “Okay, you’re right. I trust you to take care of yourself.” He mumbled, giving you one last kiss before slowly pulling apart. 

“Good, now let’s get back to everyone, I think the speeches are about to start.” You said, lacing your fingers with his and walking back to the dining area. 

Zen kept to his word, and wasn’t as possessive anymore, although he still remained by your side for the most part. Especially around Jumin. You just sighed and let him do as he pleased, at least he had calmed down some and let you continue on with your business. Although he pulled you away a few times to simply hold you and kiss you. But that was alright, you enjoyed those small moments too. 

Although, you hoped the next party would be a little more professional, you both had a conversation about how unless given reason to be, you would not interfere with the other and be jealous over people who didn’t matter. You and Zen were happy in your relationship together, and no one would come between the two of you. Especially not Jumin or Echo Girl. 

Hopefully you would stick to your word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from burtbutter for a Possessive Zen X Reader fic.


	38. BNHA - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannon - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BNHA - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannon - 4. Featuring Mezo Shoji, Hanta Sero, and Dabi.

Mezo Shoji 

-You and Shoji had been trying for a baby for months, you had talked about it on and off before the wedding, and after you finally decided to start trying. Although as time continued and no baby was showing up, you had begun to lose hope. 

-Shoji always pushed you to be everything you could be, to reach your full potential, and he always supported you in anything you did. But he didn’t support you in your loss of hope, he encouraged you, and told you that eventually things would work out, you just had to keep trying. 

-“It’s like when we were starting out as heroes, we were students first, then interns, then sidekicks, and now here we are. We didn’t give up then, and I don’t want us to give up now.” He said, pulling the mask he always wore down so you could see his small reassuring smile. 

-Eventually it happened, you missed a period, and immediately went to the store and bought some pregnancy tests. When they came up positive, you started crying, you called Shoji and told him you had something to tell him when he got home. Luckily he understood you through all your tears. 

-When he finally came home you practically jumped into his arms, he held you with all of them, “What is it (y/n)? What’s wrong??” He asked worriedly. When you explained your missed period and the pregnancy tests, and how you two were now expecting a baby. The normally calm and collected giant froze. 

-“You’re sure?” He asked astonished, you nodded. And that’s when you saw the tears well up in his eyes, they didn’t flow down his cheeks, but they were there. “I love you so much.” He laughed. 

-Shoji was very protective of you normally, especially when you two worked together as pro heroes, but with your new pregnancy he was even more protective. He was understanding though, he let you choose to stay as a hero for the first few months, although only as a recovery hero, and then finally was able to convince you to take maternity leave off even that. He didn’t want you overexerting yourself. 

-He was the one to baby proof the house. 

-When the baby finally came along, and he was holding them in one of his arms, was when he actually started crying. Never in his life had he expected to be a father, and to make such a wonderful thing. And now he would dedicate his life to not only his wife, but their beautiful new child too. 

-He likes being the one to wake up and help the baby in the middle of the night. He feels it proves how dedicated and how much he loves you both. Plus he understands how much you need your sleep.

Hanta Sero

-Despite how he seemed, Sero was actually a pretty awkward guy at heart. You knew this back from your time in UA. The big grin he always sported was just to hide his own insecurities and worries back then. But after meeting you, it became a true smile. 

-He was genuine with his feelings, and he always seemed to understand you. Which is why you fell in love with him. Although when you found out you were pregnant, you knew you had to act quickly to figure out how to tell him, or risk him finding out without you even having to say anything. He just knew you so well. 

-“Honey I’m home!” He called from the entranceway of your house, you giggled and went to greet him, giving him a quick kiss before pulling him farther into the building. Just as you were about to tell him, after keeping it secret for a couple weeks, he spoke up, “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you...And don’t take it the wrong way, because I don't mean it that way.” Sero said, nervously scratching the back of his head. “Okay…?” You asked curiously. 

-“Are you pregnant?” 

-That simple question made you freeze, your (e/c) eyes went wide, “W-What..” You stuttered out, utterly flabbergasted at how he had figured it out so quickly. “Awe geez, was I wrong?” He sighed, “I really thought I was right about this one...Well I hoped I was…” He mumbled the last part of his sentence. 

-“You want me to be pregnant?” You asked quizzically, he sighed and gave a small nod, “I wouldn’t mind having children.” He mumbled. “Then you’re in luck, because I am in fact pregnant.” You grinned, reaching up and gently caressing his cheek. “You are?? I was right?? Yes!” He cheered, his whole face lighting up with his classic grin. 

-Over the course of your pregnancy Sero was always there for you, he took time off hero work when you needed him, and took a long extended vacation to be there for you when the end of your pregnancy neared and when the baby was finally born. 

-He was a wonderful father overall. Total fan of the whole ‘Take your kid to work day’ thing. Where he gets to show off his little one to all his co workers. 

Dabi 

-You and Dabi had kept a secret relationship for a while, both of you were apart of the League of Villains and you didn’t want Tomura Shigaraki to use either of you as a bargaining chip or as a way to get to the other. You also didn’t want any pro heroes to know. 

-Your relationship was easy to keep secret, Dabi wasn’t an overly emotional guy, and you were okay with being romantic and loving in private. That is, until you found out you were pregnant. That changed everything, and made things a lot more difficult for you. 

-You knew you couldn’t keep it secret from someone like Dabi, he was smart and he’d figure it out eventually. So you told him, one day while sitting in your room, “Dabi I’m pregnant.” You stated matter of factly. He didn’t even flinch, didn’t even blink. Just simply asked you what you would like to do with it. You took that as an okay sign, he wasn’t freaking out which was good. 

-“I want to keep it...If that’s okay with you…” You said quietly, placing a hand to your stomach. He was silent for a moment before nodding, moving to sit closer to you on the bed, “Then we’ll keep it. On one condition though, if things ever seem to get out of hand, if the heroes figure out about them, about us, or if that stupid Shigaraki tries anything funny. I want you to take the kid and run.” He said, his icy blue eyes staring into yours. 

-“Without you?” You asked, “Yes, if you have to. I want you two to be safe. Even if that means I can’t be with you.” He said, “But hopefully that won’t happen. So don’t dwell on it too much.” He said reassuringly. 

-You both eventually told the League of Villains, after a few months and you could no longer hide your condition. They were all relatively supportive, Shigaraki complained a bit, but didn’t say anything else about it. Especially because your child meant a possibly very strong villain from the start. Which was an interesting thought for him. 

-After you told the League of Villains, Dabi didn’t keep his hands off of you, even around everyone. He always had his hand in yours, or a hand around your waist, somewhere that meant you were close and safe around him. 

-When your baby was finally born, he was highly protective, he kept up a facade of not caring, but was quick to take his kid and hold them if anything or anyone seemed even a little suspicious or dangerous for them. 

-Grinned like an idiot if the kid had his quirk cause he found it amusing. 

-Overall a pretty good father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoji and Sero were suggested by AllyMoonScar on DeviantART.


	39. New Beginning - Young! Toshinori Yagi X Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have got to be kidding me...Of all the quirks I could have been hit with…” He was still freaking out, he just couldn’t wrap his brain around what was happening. 
> 
> “There’s more, it seems as though this quirk hasn’t just made you appear younger, it’s as if it’s turned back time for you. Your respiratory system has been restored, everything that has happened to you since you were a teen seems to have disappeared, even your scars are no longer there.” Recovery Girl explained. Toshinori Yagi was nothing more than a regular teen once again thanks to a de-aging quirk.

He had been hit with a quirk, although that was the part he was used to. Toshinori Yagi had spent years being hit by different types of quirks as he was well known for being the Number One Hero for a great deal of time. The only difference between this time and all the rest was, to start, he was no longer the buff and amazing All Might he was known for. He was nothing more than a tall, lanky, skeleton known as just plain Toshinori Yagi. Nothing special, and nothing amazing. But despite no longer holding the power of One For All, his inner need to protect everyone was still there, still burning as bright as it did when he was first given his quirk by his mentor. 

So when he found out a villain was going around attacking civilians and he just happened to be in the area, Toshinori wasted no time in running over to the scene to help those in need. By this point, everyone knew their favourite hero All Might was no more, but that didn’t stop them from still believing he could save them somehow, someway. 

Pro heroes were already beginning to show up when he arrived, and he knew he could count on them to stop the villain, so he spent his time leading people to safety, ushering help to those who needed it, and giving advice to the heroes when they needed it. But just as they were taking the villain away, the villain shot one more blast of his quirk off, hitting Toshinori square on. “Let’s see how you handle that, All Might. Or should I say, Small Might?” The villain taunted with a cackling laugh before being taken away by the pro heroes. 

“Small Might? What the hell...His quirk…” Toshinori tried to recall what he had seen of the villains quirk, but for some reason his brain was clouding over, his thoughts were muddling together and he suddenly felt drained. “I need to…” He began, but the effects of the villains quirk knocked him right out before he could even finish his sentence. He was transported to Recovery Girl at UA, for if anyone could help him, it would be her. She had been dealing with him and his health for a long time after all. 

When Toshinori woke up, he was laying on one of the beds in Recovery Girls office, “Now what have I told you about being careful Toshinori? You just can’t seem to stay out of trouble when trouble calls. Now look at what’s happened to you. I don’t think even I can fix this.” Recovery Girl sighed, she handed him a mirror. She seemed calm, but when the effects of the quirk began she had not been so calm, her and Eraserhead, who was called in to see if he could cancel the quirk, had freaked out. The quirk he was affected by turned into a type of mutant quirk, a type of quirk that Eraserhead wasn’t able to erase, even for a few seconds. 

“I don’t see how a mirr-HOLY SHIT!” Toshinori began but practically screamed when he saw his reflection, there in the mirror, staring back at him was his 15-16 year old self. His usually spiky, messy, blonde hair that hung in his face and went every which way was different, it still hung in his face, but it was soft and had volume once again. It was more golden than yellow once more. His sunken cheeks and unseen eyes were replaced with his past filled out cheeks and dimples, his bright blue eyes were back to normal, huge and evidently there. “You have got to be kidding me...Of all the quirks I could have been hit with…” He was still freaking out, he just couldn’t wrap his brain around what was happening. 

“There’s more, it seems as though this quirk hasn’t just made you appear younger, it’s as if it’s turned back time for you. Your respiratory system has been restored, everything that has happened to you since you were a teen seems to have disappeared, even your scars are no longer there.” Recovery Girl explained, as she flipped through the notes she had taken during her exam on him. 

“So how long is this going to last exactly?” Toshinori asked, his cheeks were turning pink as he thought of how she had examined him while he was asleep. His mind and body seemed to react like he would as a teenager, embarrassed and awkward. “Based on data Eraserhead and the other pro heroes have gathered, when someone is hit with this villains quirk, it doesn’t wear off. You are a teenager now, and you’re going to have to grow up all over again. Don’t give me that face Toshinori. Now the bell for first period is about to ring and you best be off the class, Midoriya will help you out.” Recovery Girl ushered him out of her office after explaining what she knew to him. 

“You’re just going to leave me like this?! I have to go back to high school, and - and be a kid again??” Toshinori leaned against the wall outside of her office, trying to catch his bearings, it seemed like he was in hell. School at UA was great when he went the first time, but that didn’t mean he wanted to relive it all over again. “A-All Might! I’m sorry this happened, I wrote down everything about what happened in my hero analysis notebook and I’ve been thinking about how the villains quirk works, but I just can’t seem to figure out how we could get you back to normal and not to mention -” Midoriya began to ramble, his green curls were a mess, his face was flushed and a tinted shade of pink, and he seemed stiff, awkward almost. 

“Midoriya.” Toshinori sighed, cutting him off. “Y-Yes?” Midoriya stuttered in response, “Just call me Toshinori, I don’t want everyone figuring out what happened yet. So...I’m thinking of ‘Going undercover’ you understand?” Toshinori asked, he had just come up with this plan on the spot. But right now, he didn’t know what else to do. “Okay, yes. Undercover would be good, keep the villains off your tracks while you’re in a vulnerable state - I-I mean you’re not vulnerable or anything, just your tiny, I-I mean...I’m just going to stop talking.” Midoriya stumbled over his words and covered his face with his hands, utterly embarrassed over what he had just said. 

Toshinori just laughed, his whole face lit up and he just looked so radiant in that moment. A look he hadn’t had in years. “I think I’m the least vulnerable I’ve been in a while, quirkless or not.” He joked. 

“A-Anyways, let’s get you to class, Mr. Aizawa had you put into his class, and he’s told everyone you’re a new transfer student.” Midoriya explained as the two of them walked to class 1-A together. On the way though Toshinori had been in a conversation with Midoriya and hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, causing him to walk right into another classmate. She would have fallen over if he hadn’t quickly grabbed her, his bright blue eyes went wide and his cheeks turned crimson. “I’m so sorry miss, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I didn’t mean to run into you.” Toshinori began to ramble. His whole face felt like it was on fire and he cursed his teenage brain. 

“It’s alright, you must be the new student Mr. Aizawa was talking about, so I’ll forgive you, just this once though. M’kay?” You teased with a wink before walking off. If it was possible, Toshinori’s cheeks grew even darker. He covered his face with his arm and sighed. “I am an old man. I am not blushing. I am not thinking about how cute one of my students is. I am not. I am not.” Toshinori said out loud to himself. Midoriya couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Based on the effects of the quirk, I think it’s safe to say that you are not an old man, but just a regular teenager like us.” 

The conversation ended as the two of them entered the classroom, Mina and Kaminari freaked out over the new student, Kaminari thought he seemed cool, Mina thought he was cute. Bakugou immediately told him that new student or not, he was still better even without knowing what the kids quirk was. Aizawa told everyone to shut up so he could teach them the lesson and things tried to continue as normal. 

Toshinori was a smart guy, he’d had good grades as a teen, and he was a teacher for a short time, but the hero course was different than he remembered it to be. Despite being a past pro hero himself, he was struggling to keep up with all the new hero things they were being taught. He let out a quiet sigh and rested his head on his desk just as the bell for break rang. “Are you okay Toshi?” You asked, standing beside his desk with a worried expression on your features. “Huh?” He lifted his head, his blue eyes looking into yours, “Y-Yeah, just this hero stuff seems different. I don’t know how I’m going to keep up with everything.” 

“I can help you whenever you need it, I’m (y/n) (y/l/n) by the way.” You said and offered your hand to shake, which he did. 

And that was the start of your friendship. The two of you spent a lot of time together, usually as a group that included Midoriya, but sometimes it was just the two of you. And if you were both being honest with yourselves, you liked when it was just the two of you. It had been many months since Toshinori had been hit with the de-aging quirk, and over time he got used to his newly refreshed self, he could eat whenever and whatever he wanted, he could breathe without any problems, and he could do just about anything. He just hated the hormones that came with being a teenager. 

He had laughed at how Midoriya had acted around him when they had first met, he was awkward and embarrassed, and an utter mess with his words and apologies. But now Toshinori understood. Being a teenager once again made him lose the confidence he had gained when he was All Might, now he was practically on the same level as Midoriya. Only instead of becoming a ball of nerves around heroes, he was a ball of nerves around you. If your hand brushed his, or if the two of you simply held eye contact for too long, he started to blush. It was really getting on his nerves. 

Especially with how he wanted to tell you his true identity. He hated lying to you, well, not exactly lying. But hiding the truth. He acted the way he had as a teen, boisterous, loud, he kept his signature smile on like always, he was friendly and brushed off every negative comment he received. Which this time around was more often than not, since he was quirkless afterall. But he kept his past separate, he hid who he was besides the teen version of him. It was easy to play the energetic and helpful class clown, but it was hard to keep his mouth shut, hard to keep his secrets. From a girl who had taken the heart he never wanted to give away. He didn’t want to have anyone close to him out of fear, fear that they’d reject his weak side, fear that they’d be hurt because of who he was. 

But now, things were different, he was different. Toshinori had finally decided he was going to tell you. He hoped it wouldn’t affect you two too much, he hoped you’d understand, that you wouldn’t be disgusted by him, or pull away from him. But he would have to understand if you did. If you couldn’t accept him. 

“Toshi? What are you doing here?” You asked as you opened the door to a disheveled Toshinori, his breathing was uneven and his hair was a mess. Appearing as though he had ran all the way to your house. He blushed a dark crimson, maybe he shouldn’t have ran all this way just to tell you this, now he was losing his confidence and he was feeling quite shy. “Hi (y/n).” He said, straightening up and waving awkwardly. You giggled and pulled him inside, “Hi Toshi.” You waved too, still giggling. 

“Can we talk?” He asked nervously, “We’re talking right now.” You countered with a wink. “Yes we can talk.” You said with a smile, leading him to your room and taking a seat on your bed. He closed the door behind him, because he didn’t want anyone else to know what he was going to say, but he didn’t take a seat. He was still a little uncomfortable being in a girls room, it made his heart beat increase and his body temperature rise. You pat the bed beside you, “Sit down.” You practically ordered, worry starting to creep into your voice, and into your mind. This seemed serious. 

“There’s something I have to tell you, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t speak till I’m done because I don’t want to lose confidence.” He quietly whispered, slowly sitting down on the other end of your bed. He kept his blue eyes anywhere but on you, focusing instead on the wall. “Okay, go ahead.” You said, looking at him. 

So he began, from the beginning. He told you about what happened with the villain and how he had been trying to protect the civilians, he told you about the effects of the quirk, about how he had changed, about how he was stuck like this and aged like normal, how it was like he was restarting his life from his teen years. He even told you parts of his past, like his quirk and how he had gotten it, and how different everything was now, and how different it was to be quirkless again. He told you everything he wanted to tell you and more. And by the end of his long talk, he finally told you about his feelings for you. 

How he felt warm whenever you were around, how he was happy when you were happy, and how much he liked being around you, how he wanted to protect you all the time, even though he was quirkless, even though he knew you could protect yourself and he admired you for that, for your strength and your bravery. He told you about how he found himself falling for you, and as much as he tried to resist it he just couldn't. You made him feel things he hadn’t felt in his very long life. And he liked that. And he liked you. 

“So that is why I ran all this way, I had to tell you and be honest with you. And….And if you don’t feel the same way, or you don’t want to continue this friendship, or anything else….That’s okay...I will accept that.” He said with a sigh, finally looking at you. His eyes were filled with tears and it looked like it had taken everything in him for him to say that to you. 

You were silent for a moment before finally speaking up, “Toshi...I already knew who you are, or, who you were.” You said, his eyes went wide, “What?” He was shocked at this. “I didn’t at first, or for awhile, but you gave yourself away that one time you rushed into Recovery Girls office to see me after I’d been hurt during training. You said ‘I’m here’ the same way you would say when you appeared as All Might with the whole ‘Have no fear for I am here’ and I put the pieces together.” He was in shock, he hadn’t even realized he had said that. He had given himself away without even meaning to. 

“But….I didn’t stay friends with you because you used to be All Might, I stayed friends with you because I like Toshinori Yagi, I like the teenage boy who ran into me on his first day of classes. I like the boy who cheers me up when I’m sad and has the cutest reaction when he gets a question wrong in class, I like the boy who pursues his goals and pushes all of his classmates to be better, to be the heroes they want to be, even when they don’t want you too.” You moved closer as you said this, till you two were just inches apart. 

“I don’t want to continue this friendship. I want something more. I want to be more than just friends, and I’m glad you do too.” You smiled, “Heh, yeah..” Toshinori’s face was redder than Kirishima’s hair at this point, he was as stiff as a board and he didn’t know where to look anymore, caught between glancing at you, and looking at the wall out of sheer embarrassment. 

“So start fresh, be just whoever you want to be, Toshi, not All Might or anyone else, but you.” You said, gently cupping his cheek with one of your hands and tilting his head so he was looking at you. He hesitantly reached out and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer to him and into a warm embrace. “Thank you (y/n) for accepting me as I am.” He said. “You don’t need to thank me.” You said, pulling back slightly, “Well I want to...There’s something else I would like to do...I-If it’s alright with you of course…” He stuttered, butterflies were rising in his stomach and he was pushing back his inner chicken self. 

You practically read his mind, “Go ahead.” You smiled, and closed your eyes. He sighed, hesitating for a moment, and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, before closing his own eyes and leaning in, gently pressing his lips to yours in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Young! Toshinori Yagi X Reader requested by Rosio4599. Sorry it took so long!


	40. BNHA - Pregnancy Reactions - Headcannon - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boku No Hero Academia - Pregnancy reactions - headcannon - 5   
> Featuring Tomura Shigaraki, and will eventually be updated with more.

Tomura Shigaraki

-You knew Shigaraki was a bit of a wild card, he liked things his way, he was temperamental and a little crazy at times. But you also knew he was very smart, calculated, and sometimes, only to you, nice. 

-That didn’t mean you weren’t afraid to tell him you were pregnant though. You were terrified.   
You decided that the only way to tell him would be to just say it, nothing special, no surprise or anything cute, just tell him what was going on, and then ask him what he would like to do about it. 

-You pulled him into the room you two shared one night after everyone had already gone to sleep and gently pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. “Shigaraki I have to tell you something, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t interrupt me.” You told him. He grumbled a bit, and scratched at his neck, slightly irritated, but didn’t say anything. 

-“I’m pregnant.” You told him. He froze, his hand stopped scratching, and to your surprise, ‘Father’ fell right off of his face, letting you see his eyes wide with what you seemed to read as fear. 

-“You’re….Pregnant?” He asked, his voice was quiet, and he’d closed his eyes, resuming his scratching but more profusely now. He seemed anxious. “I am. I want to know what you would like to do about it….I want to know if..If you don’t want it.” You said, taking a seat beside him. 

-Shigaraki was silent for a long time, and so were you, the only sound in the room was the -scratching of his fingers against his skin. He hadn’t had parents to raise him, he had only All For One. So you were ready for him to say he didn’t want to have a child, to say something like he hated children, or anything else to that matter. 

-You were incredibly surprised when he finally spoke, “Let’s keep it.” He said, and then you just dropped the subject and moved on to other things. 

-Although as you got further along in your pregnancy, he became very attached to you, which was uncharacteristic of Shigaraki. He didn’t like anyone else touching you, or really around you for that matter, and he never sent you out on missions anymore. 

-When the two of you finally had another conversation about the baby that would soon be arriving, he seemed actually excited, talking about how he would raise his child to help him destroy All Might once and for all, and to kill off hope for heroes completely. You giggled and went along with it, anything to make him happy. 

-Shigaraki went from 0% worried about the baby to 100% really quick after it was born. 

-Actually a pretty great father, wears gloves all the time to keep his quirk from hurting the baby, and wears his own ‘father’ less so that he can make faces at his child. Amused by the little thing, but still goes into fits of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy Reaction for Tomura Shigaraki was requested by Halse


End file.
